Caminos entrelazados mas no imperdonables
by miss-potter92
Summary: Varios acontecimientos marcan la vida de varios chicos. Mortifagos involucrados estudiando en hogwarts. Dumbledore muerto. El colegio esta viviendo una etapa de confusion. ¿El amor podra sobrevivir? Actualizado,comparto creditos con phantomwritergirl!
1. Una Tarde de Agresiones

bueno, he de decir que en verdad, el incio se me hace un poco bobo, pero pues una amiga me ha dicho que en cuanto va pasando el tiempo, se va poniendo mejor, espero que me dejen reviews, plis! jeje... depende que me dejen reviews le seguire... ok?... jeje.. sin mas que decir...

x

Michelle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminos Entrelazados Mas No Imperdonables

**Capitulo #1: Una tarde de agresiones**

Un día de otoño, estaban varias chicas conversando debajo de un árbol, el día estaba tan hermoso que casi era imposible de describir, los árboles se vestían de naranja y marrón, las hojas caídas le daban una apariencia espectacular.

El terreno no estaba muy lleno, era un Sábado en la tarde, así que habían mas o menos entre 17 a 20 personas…debo admitir que el terreno era inmenso, al igual que su belleza..

Como decía, debajo del árbol habían 4 chicas y 3 chicos, la primera chica (Angelique Beckham) era de cabello corto, lacio, negro, de ojos cafés ocultos en unos lentes lilas y tez morena; la segunda chica (Michelle Dissetti) era de cabello lacio, castaño con tips rubios, de ojos azules, con curvas y de tez blanca; la tercera chica (Ginny Weasley) era de cabello rojizo como el fuego, de ojos castaños y de tez blanca con pecas que resaltaban mucho con su piel; la cuarta chica (Hermione Granger) era de cabello rizado, castaño, de ojos color café y de tez morena…

Mientras tanto los chicos eran Harry Potter que era de tez blanca, de ojos verdes, su cabello era negro azabache y tenia una particularidad; el segundo chico era Ronald Weasley, era de tez blanca, tenia los ojos verdes y su cabello era rojo como el fuego haciendo resaltar el color de su piel y el de sus ojos; el ultimo de los chicos, Jack Madden, era rubio, de ojos azules y de tez pálida.

Los 7 estaban sentados debajo del árbol, platicando armoniosamente del curso que estaban comenzando, este era su último curso, bueno para algunos. El nuevo curso llevaba nuevos cambios, ya que no era lo mismo con el mejor director de difunto…

Ahora la Profa. McGonagall era la nueva directora y quien llevaba las riendas del fabuloso y majestuoso Colegio de Magos, Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Los profesores seguían con sus clases, pero con la particularidad de que ahora habia un profesor nuevo para DCAO, Transformaciones y Pociones.

Mientras hablaban, una de las jóvenes se fue en un "viaje", todavía no se a donde, pero de que se fue… Se fue. Todos hablaban de algunas clases, pero ella seguía sumida en su "Mundo"…cuando uno de los chicos le pregunto:

-Oye Angelique…que opinas de lo que dijo Jack?-pregunto el joven pelirrojo

-Eh?-dijo la primera chica que describí…

-Que, que opinas de lo que dijo Jack (el rubio)?-repitió con un dejo en su voz

-Y que dijo?-dijo la joven media despistada

-Es que no estas atendiendo?...En que mundo vives!-dijo este y hecho un bufido

-Mira Ronald Weasley si estoy en mi mundo no es tu problema! Y que se yo de la mierda que acaba de decir el idiota este…tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes!-dijo la joven levantándose, se veía media o MUY enojada…luego de levantarse tomo un par de libros que habia tomado de la biblioteca y se fue murmurando algo por lo bajo que decía "Idiotas"

-Demasiado sensible…compréndanla sigue atravesada con los libros…-dijo la segunda chica

-Bueno Michelle…que Angie sea distinta a nosotros…no es nada malo…-dijo Jack el tercer chico

-Ya! Se acabo el tema de la estupidez errónea de Angie…en que estábamos?-dijo Ronald

-Pues que Jack dijo que la asignatura de Pociones la deben cambiar de horario…ya que nos da mucha hambre al finalizar Ruinas Antiguas para meternos en Pociones…SIN COMER!- dijo Harry

-Es cierto…ay que ver que nos dice McGonagall..-dijo Hermione- Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir a terminar unos deberes…-dijo sonriendo y luego de despedirse de todos los integrantes del grupo se fue…

-Por lo menos Hermione si se despidió..-dijo Ron en un susurro, pero Jack le contesto:

-Porque a ella no le dijiste despistada indirectamente…- lo que provoco que Michelle dijera

-Bueno…Ronald no le dijo nada…solo le pregunto su opnion!-salio en defensa

-Callate Michelle quieres?...-dijo Ginny- Ron hizo sentir feo a Angie…se supone que eres su amiga no?

-Si lo soy…no estoy diciendo lo contrario…solo que pues la verdad esta vez Ron tiene razón…-dijo Michelle…-Angie se molesto por una simple pregunta…

-No se que decir…la verdad…yo me voy también…aquí como se asoma una pelea de gatas locas y no quiero coger arañazos…-dijo Jack al levantarse y despedirse de todos, luego se marcho, quedando así los dos Weasleys (Ron y Ginny) y Harry y Michelle.

Los 4 se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Ginny se largo enojada por la cosas que estaba diciendo Michelle, a Ginny no le caía bien, ya que se notaba a leguas que a Michelle le gustaba Harry y que a Harry le comenzaba a gustar la chica.

Luego de varios minutos conversando, Ron se fue porque se sentía como el jamón del sándwich y pues no tenia de otra que largarse…Quedando así la pareja a solas, a mitad del atarceder…

Los dos estuvieron jugueteando por largo tiempo. Hacía muchísimo aire, y la chica se había quitado el clip que traía en el cabello, sus tips rubios brillaban a lo máximo, y todo su cabello ondeaba con el aire. Harry no le podía quitar la vista de encima, se veía muy linda. Harry no se quedaba atrás, el cabello negro que tenía se le revolvía mas de lo que ya lo tenía, lo que enloquecía a la chica…Los dos no sospechaban lo que realmente pasaba…de una simple atracción, estaba surgiendo algo mas…

Mientras tanto, Jack y Hermione, que eran buenos amigos, y nada más, iban platicando por el pasillo, para ir al Gran Comedor…

-Fue muy ridículo que Angelique se enojara por una simple pregunta no crees? -Le comentó Hermione, que iba cargando un montón de libros, estaba dispuesta a meterlos a su mochila…

-Bueno, mira, no me gusta hablar mal de las personas detrás de ellas, pero, hablando sinceramente, la verdad, es que si se comporto algo mal- Le dijo Jack

-Y por que crees que le halla sucedido eso? Le pregunto Hermione, quien se estaba impacientando, por que no le cabían todos los libros, además de estar muy pesados…

-Permíteme y te ayudo con eso…-le dijo Jack amablemente, tomando todos los libros de Hermione…

-Que me estabas diciendo? -le pregunto Jack algo despistado

-Ah, que por que crees que halla reaccionado así?

-Pues, no sé, quizás por que tiene muchos problemas… ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-Ah, pues si reacciono ella así, imagínate como reaccionará si le pregunto, además le caigo mal, digo, prefiero no meterme en sus asuntos…

-Bueno, entonces déjame ver si conmigo no se pone así, voy a preguntarle a la hora de DCAO, haber si no se pone como histérica, y me explica que tiene…

-Ok, bueno hay que irnos a sentar a almorzar, si no, no alcanzaremos buenos lugares…

-Si, solo que yo tengo que irme a mi mesa, te alcanzo enfrente de tu sala común, para darte tus libros…

-Si Jack, y mil gracias!

-ya sabes, nos es ninguna molestia…-se despidió Jack y se fue a la mesa de los Slytherins

-Hey Jack! Pshhh!

-Si? -Volteó a ver quien le hablaba, era Draco, un chico rubio de ojos grises, atlético y muy atractivo, quien era el popular de esa casa…

-Oye Jack, mira como buen amigo, no te conviene juntarte con esa santurrona, además recuerda de que nosotros no nos llevamos con los idiotas de Gryffindor…, arruinara tu reputación… ¿me entiendes?-le dijo Draco, mirando especialmente a Hermione con asco…

-Si ya lo se, no me lo tienes que volver a decir si, yo decido con quien me junto-le respondió Jack molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Como quieras, pero si te juntas con ellos, te trataremos como tal-dijo amenazante Draco

-No me interesa- dijo Jack molesto, parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hermione…

Cuando llego Jack a la mesa, enseguida llegaron Ron y Ginny, quienes se veían que estaban muy hambrientos, pues llegaron y atacaron el inocente puré de patatas…

-Hola… si que están hambrientos, cierto? Pregunto Hermione que los veía con cara de extrañada, especialmente a Ginny, quien se le hacia rara la actitud de cómo comía, por que a Ron, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo comer así…

-Si demasiado... es que tuvimos practica de Quidditch, y nos fuimos en ayunas…-dijo Ginny que disimulaba el bocado que tenía en la boca

-Si, Ginny es la nueva cazadora, con eso de que mis hermanos salieron hay muchos puestos vacíos…-Dijo Ron, quien estaba atascado de comida

-Pues Michelle ha estado practicando mucho… al parecer en Francia también tienen equipo de Quidditch, según ella me ha contado, era la buscadora del equipo "Beaxbatons Leaguaje" -Dijo Hermione

-TENIAS QUE HABLAR DE ELLA? DIGO ELLA SIEMPRE ES EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN, ACASO NO PUEDEN HABLAR DE ALGUIEN MAS! -dijo gritando Ginny, quien odiaba realmente a la chica

-Tranquila! -Dijo Ron, quien se habia dado un susto terrible, tanto que habia escupido la comida en la cara de una niña de 1º, con quien se tuvo que disculpar…

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! MICHELLE AQUÍ, MICHELLE ALLA, AMO A MICHELLE, MICHELLE ME CAE BIEN, MICHELLE ESTO, MICHELLE AQUELLO…. YA ESTOY HARTA DE LA BENDITA MICHELLE!- volvió a darle un ataque de histeria y puso a gritar…

Harry y Michelle llegaron todavía riéndose, jugueteando, empapados y llenos de pasto en la cabeza, no se habían percatado de que Ginny tenia un ataque de histeria, y que si los veía así, lo mas seguro es que golpearía a cualquiera de los dos…

Ellos siguieron jugueteando, empujándose y riendo, hasta que llegaron donde estaban los demás, y, Michelle dejó de reír por que se había percatado de lo que pasaba, Harry solo dejó de reír por que vio caer a Michelle, por un golpe que le había dado en la cara…

-¡QUE TE PASA GINEBRA! ¿POR QUE GOLPEAS A MICHELLE?-ahora el que estaba furioso era Harry, no podía permitir que le hicieran eso a ella, especialmente a ella…

-¡Tranquilo Harry! ¡No vallas a cometer una tontería! - le dijo Ron, preocupado por la reacción de Harry, quien no era así naturalmente

-NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER, ENTIENDES GINEBRA-le dijo a Ginny, quien estaba furica, en ese rato se percato de que Michelle estaba desmayada, tirada en el suelo, muy diferente de cómo estaba hace unos instantes, así que la levanto y se la llevo cargando a enfermería, olvidando que tenía hambre…

-Ginny ¿Qué te sucede? Las cosas no se arreglan así! que te sucede? - le dijo Jack, quien todavía seguía ahí, viendo lo que acababa de pasar, y que además, ya estaba perdiendo la cordura-

-Mira "niño bonito" no te metas en mis asuntos quieres?

-SRITA. WEASLEY ¡QUE LE SUCEDE! ESTAMOS EN EL COMEDOR! NO EN UN MERCADO, COMO PARA QUE SE PONGA DE VERDULERA!- le advirtió McGonagall, quien acababa de llegar de la dirección

-DEJEME EN PAZ!- le grito Ginny a McGonagall, quien estaba furiosa con la chica

-SR WEALSEY, LLEVE A SU HERMANA A ENFERMERÍA, A QUE LE DEN UN TONICO TRANQUILIZANTE, MAS AL RATO, VEREMOS SU CASTIGO

-Si, pero es que ella golpeo a Michelle Dissetti, y se desmayo, y Harry la acaba de llevar a enfermería, entonces si la vuelve a ver, es capaz de matarla…-le dijo esta Hermione quien esta muy asustada por la escena que su amiga habia hecho

-Llévela Sr. Weasley, y Sr. Madden, ayúdelo por favor a llevar a la Srita. Weasley a Enfermería

Harry, mientras tanto, ya habia llegado a Enfermería, la Srita Pomfrey casi le da un paro por ver como le sangraba la nariz a la chica, que iba desmayada

-Potter! Que le ha sucedido a la Srita Dissetti?- le pregunto a Harry, pidiéndole que la pusiera en una camilla privada…

-Ginny! La conoce?-le dijo, poniendo a la chica en la camilla y tapándola con la frazada…

-Que? Ginny Weasley fue la que le hizo esto?

-Si, la golpeo en la cara, supongo que la traerán aquí para darle algo…

-Si, mira, en caso de que lleguen a venir, les dices que le den todo este frasquito, y que la recuesten en una de las camillas, yo mientras voy por el material para atenderle la nariz que no le deja de sangrar…-le dijo la señorita Pomfrey, dándole un frasquito azul pequeño

-OK

5 minutos después de que Madame Pomfrey regresara con el material para atenderle la nariz a Michelle, entro una Ginny irreconocible, estaba dando gritos como una histérica y el pobre de Jack era el que tomaba los golpes…

-Por favor que alguien me ayude a controlarla!-se escucho a Jack gritar-Esta muy histérica…

-Toma dale esto…-dijo Harry entregándole la pócima que le habia dado Madame Pomfrey

-Ok…-dijo Jack recostando a una Ginny violenta en una camilla lejos de la de Michelle. Luego de calmarla con frases de odio hacia Michelle, le dio la pócima mezclada con jugo de calabaza, así que se tranquilizo aun mas…

-Como esta?-pregunto Harry caminando hacia el otro extremo de la enfermería

-Mejor…se ha quedado dormida…-dijo Jack…

-Que bueno…la verdad no se que le paso?...-dijo Harry en tono inocente

-No te hagas el tonto que lo sabes muy bien…Ginebra esta enamorada de ti desde que te vio en los noticieros el primer año…yo los llamaría celos…

-Vamos Jack! Por favor!

-Potter eres de los mas codiciados...te puedo jurar que hago una encuesta del chico mas guapo…y hay competencia entre Malfoy y tu…-dijo Jack muy tranquilo-Bueno…yo me voy…tengo que hablar con Angelique…esta muy nerviosa y quiero saber porque!

-Ok…-dijo este preocupado…tener dos gatas en el mismo sitio…implicaba grandes problemas..-Adiós…

Jack salio de la enfermería ya en la noche, cuando llego al Vestíbulo para bajar a las Mazmorras, se encontró con Angelique tirada en el suelo, recogiendo unos libros que se veían muy pesados, algunas chicas de Slytherin la habían empujado…

-Ya chicas!-dijo Jack al acercarse

-Ay pobre de Beckham! Su novio la vino a defender….

-Pansy…deja de joder!-dijo Jack muy serio…

-Chicas Vamonos…después me quedo sin regalo de cumples…-dijo la muy cínica y se fue con su combo de amigas…

Luego de las chicas de Slytherin se fueran, Angie termino de recoger los libros, los cuales al dar dos pasos, se volvieron a caer, eran demasiados para dos brazos débiles…Jack se ofreció a ayudarla, pero ella solo lo miro con desprecio y odio…

-Vamos Angie…déjame ayudarte.-dijo Jack suplicante detrás de ella…

-Vete con Pansy…ella a lo mejor te hace mas caso que yo…-dijo esta recogiendo el ultimo libro y levantándose…

-Angelique no me digas que estas celosa…-dijo este

-Creo que los aires de Slytherin se te están contagiando…Jack eres tan tonto que ni en el mínimo porciento estaría contigo…-dijo la joven muy fría…sin saber el daño que habia ocasionado con esa simple frase…

-Eso crees?...Que soy muy poco para ti?-dijo este adoptando un tono frio, muy parecido al de Malfoy

-Yo no dije eso…-dijo la joven dándose la vuelta, tirando los libros y quedando muy cerca de Jack- Solo dije que nunca estaría contigo…creo ni aunque Merlín venga y me bese los pies para hacerlo…

-Es lo mismo niña tonta!-dijo el chico…-La verdad no se ni porque vine a hablar contigo…

-Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo!-dijo esta haciéndole frente- A menos que quieras saber algo…para eso por lo único que la gente viene a mi…Que quieres saber?

-Porque te enojaste con Weasley por una pregunta?

-Para eso vienes?...Ves que tengo razón…eres tan tonto!-dijo la joven sonriente, luego se doblo a recoger los libros del suelo nuevamente, ya se estaba cansando del mismo ciclo..-La verdad odio a Weasley…si supieras lo que hizo…ni siquiera pensarías en preguntar " que paso?" porque creo que todo el colegio se entero!-dijo la joven reincorporándose…

-Solo por eso?-dijo Jack entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba…

-SOLO POR ESO?-dijo la joven tirando los libros a propósito, luego cacheteo al rubio, quien se quedo léelo por la reacción de la chica…-No sabes como me hizo sentir…NO SABES NADA!-grito la joven y salio corriendo…dejando los libros en el suelo…

Jack se doblo lentamente y los recogió, la verdad si que pesaban, luego se fue a las mazmorras, solo pensó "mañana se los entrego vía lechuza…a ver si no les hace nada a ellas también…es tan agresiva!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**thats all!**

**espero y les halla gustado...! bueno pues pondre los siguientes caps... **

**x**

**Michelle**


	2. Confusiones

**hay perdonen mis maratónicos capitulos... solo que mi amiga y yo pues no nos damos cuenta y le seguimos...xD... bueno, dejen reviews... plis! de eso vivo... jaja**

**Michelle**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo #2: Confusiones**

Ya era de noche, las estrellas estaban en su esplendor. Era luna llena, pero no cualquiera, si no de esas en que la luna se pone color naranja y es enorme, se veía preciosa…

Michelle ya había despertado, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no podía aguantar, la nariz, la tenía con un enorme tapón de algodón. Cuando se quiso levantar se percato de que Harry estaba dormido, aun lado de ella, recostado sobre su brazo. Había estado toda la tarde esperando a que ella despertara. Debían ser como las 11 de la noche, y todo estaba silencioso. A unas camas de ella, estaba Ginny, irreconocible de cómo había estado hoy en la mañana, toda violenta y furica. No comprendía por que había sido el golpe. Supuso que había sido por que había llegado jugueteando con Harry…

La Señorita Pomfrey entró a la enfermería, se veía muy cansada. Llevaba una velita pequeña en la mano, y en la otra mano, traía un frasquito azul y otro rojo…

-Buenas noches señorita Dissetti…-dijo con amabilidad y algo de sueño la señorita Pomfrey

-Buenas noches…-Dijo Michelle reincorporándose, ya que todo este tiempo había estado acostada…

-Su novio se quedo toda la tarde cuidándola…

-Ejem…no es mi novio-dijo la chica avergonzada

-Pues lo parecía, le trajo esas flores que están aun lado de usted…

-Ah… ¿¿Y como sigue ella?- dijo la chica, tratando cambiar el tema de conversación

-Pues, tranquila a comparación de cómo había llegado

-¿si? Por que? ¿Qué le sucedió?...

-Pues llego hecha una furia… ¿no sabe que fue lo que le ocurrió?

-No, lo único que recuerdo es que cuando llegue con Harry al gran comedor ella se abalanzó contra mí, y me golpeo la nariz…

-Bueno, ya mañana podrá salir, mientras tómese esta poción para que no le vuelva a sangrar, ah y ya puede quitarse los algodones de la nariz

-Ok gracias, ah y otra cosa… no sabe cuando es que ella estará mejor?-dijo la chica tomando el contenido del franquito rojo, y ya se lo entregaba

-Pues, en cuanto se calme, supongo que mañana en la noche…

-Ok, gracias

La Srita Pomfrey se le acerco a Ginny, e inconsciente se tomo el frasquito entero de color azul…

La poción que le dio, hizo sentir una sensación de cosquilleo en la nariz, pero también le provocó sueño, por lo que se quedó dormida…

Al día siguiente, la chica ya se sentía mejor, pero Harry ya se había ido, le había dejado una nota con las flores que le había puesto en la mesita de noche….

"Michelle…

Espero que te sientas mejor. Te estuve cuidando toda la noche. Me tuve que ir a la sala común a cambiarme de uniforme. Espero que puedas asistir a clases, aunque si te sientes mal, mejor no vallas, es más, si quieres no vallas y así podrás descansar XD, y si quieres, te puedo pasar los apuntes…

Harry"

La chica solo se levantó, tomó la nota, y la guardó en su túnica, que seguía llena de sangre. Ginny seguía dormida…

-Adiós Srita. Pomfrey

Ella se dirigió a la sala común, todos los alumnos estarían en el Gran Comedor tomando su desayuno, serían como por ahí de las 8.oo AM. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala común, solo pronuncio las palabras "Je vous aime" y la puerta se abrió, ella iba caminando hacia el fondo del pequeño túnel, había unos cuantos estudiantes apurados en hacer deberes, buscar útiles…

Ella solo fue hacia las habitaciones, cuando entro, ya no había ninguna chica, así que solo se arreglo, se cambio de uniforme, y tomó sus útiles…

Cuando bajó, se encontró con Hermione, que estaba buscando algo…

-Hola Hermione…

-Hola Michelle, ya estas mejor? -Dijo Hermione con preocupación, pues no encontraba lo que estaba buscando

-Si, ya estoy mejor… ¿Buscas algo? -Dijo Michelle, le sonó muy obvio lo que había dicho

-Ahora que lo dices, si, estoy buscando mi varita, no se donde la pude haber dejado…

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar…

-Si, me urge

-¡Accio Varita!

La varita salió de una butaca volando tan rápido que le lastimó la mano…

-Aquí tienes tu varita

-Gracias

-Y no piensas ir al Gran comedor?

-Si, nos vamos?

-OK

Las chicas se fueron platicando todo el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron, Los chicos ya estaban desayunando, parecía que Ron acababa de decir algo gracioso por que Jack, Ian y Harry estaban muertos de la risa…

-…Si, y luego le dijo: hay mami, ya me hice popo…jajajaja- Decía Ron con muchos esfuerzos, pues estaba a punto de escupir el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca de la risa

-Jajaja… muy bueno el chiste… quien te lo contó? -Dijo Jack carcajeándose

-Mis hermanos, Fred y George- Le respondió Ron-Por cierto, ahí vienen las chicas…

-Hola chicos- dijo Hermione amablemente

-Hola -Le respondió Harry quien estaba terminando de comer su tarta

-¿Cómo sigues Michelle?- Le preguntó Jack

-Pues, ya bien…gracias-Le contesto Michelle sentándose, para desayunar algo

-¿Y sabes algo de Ginny?- Le preguntó Harry, que estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza

-Lo único que sé, es que sale hoy en la noche… ¿y saben por que se puso así?

-Y por que no se lo preguntas a Harry?- Dijo Ron con un tono picaron…

-Uuuuuuh! -dijeron todos, los dos se pusieron muy ruborizados…

-Un momento, Harry tiene que ver algo con mi hermana?-Dijo Ian bromeando

-Pues no lo sé, por que no se los preguntas…-Dijo Hermione, que estaba comiendo unas galletas con chispas mágicas, y un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Bueno… ¿Alguien me lo quiere explicar?-Dijo Michelle, que ya se estaba molestando, aunque seguía muy ruborizada

-Yo te lo explicare… ven conmigo…-Le dijo Jack levantándose, ambos salieron del Gran Comedor, mientras caminaban por el Vestíbulo hacia los Terrenos de Hogwarts, Michelle no aguantaba mas la curiosidad de lo que se suponía que le deberían preguntar a Harry, cuando Jack hablo para aclararle sus dudas…apareció de la nada Angelique gritándole a Malfoy, en el mismo centro del Vestíbulo ambos iban a comenzar lo que seria un tremendo caos…

Jack rápidamente acudió al centro de batalla, en donde trato de separarlos, pero era inútil, Angelique era de las mejores de Slyherin, pero Draco Malfoy no se quedaba muy atrás…el se había aplicado mucho en eso de Transformaciones, Pociones y hasta en DCAO.

-AHORA TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN LENGUA! MUGROSO GUSANO! DESPOJO HUMANO!-comenzó a gritar Angie

-TODAVIA NO COMPRENDO COMO ES QUE TE ELIGIERON PARA SLYTHERIN! ERES TAN TONTA Y TAN TORPE! CARECES DE ASTUCIA…-aquello había sido una gran ofensa que Malfoy iba a cobrar muy caro

-SI NO DEBO ESTAR EN SLYTHERIN…COMO ES QUE PUEDO HABLAR PARSEL Y TU NO!-grito la joven y acto seguido, conjuro un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho a Malfoy haciendo dar volteretas en el aire para después caer como pera al piso…-_Impedimenta_- grito la joven, pero fallo…

-_Petrificus Totalus_!- grito Malfoy…pero por suerte no le dio a la joven, esta tenia muy buenos reflejos

-ERES UN CABR--!-grito Jack alejándose de la pelea para infórmale a Michelle que seguía dudosa…

-Que es lo que pasa?-dijo esta angustiada

-Pues Angelique y Malfoy se están batiendo a duelo…no se donde esta McGonagall…luego se escucho gritar un maleficio maligno…el nombre era muy raro para explicar, las consecuencias eran muy simples…comenzabas con convulsiones…

-ESO ESA ES MI ANGIE!-gritaron de otro lado

Ya en este momento, medio Gran Comedor estaba de expectante en la batalla, aquello era grande en la historia, dos Slytherins batiéndose a duelo a la mitad del Vestíbulo, hasta los mismo profesores estaban disfrutándose la batalla…solo en un momento, el nuevo profesor de DCAO, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Angie, su mente estaba ofuscada en acabar con Malfoy diese lo que diese… el profesor se comenzó a pasar entre la gente hasta llegar a ellos, cuando se acerco lo suficiente le dijo a Angie:

-Si es lo que deseas…hazlo! Pero recuerda que las consecuencias de tus actos no te llevaran muy lejos de Azkaban!

-Tienes suerte de no correr con la misma suerte que mis hermanos!-dijo la joven acercándose a el, luego apareció dos lindas boas africanas y las ato a Malfoy…

-Maldita Perra…-grito Malfoy que fue interrumpido por un grito de Pansy Parkinson al verlo entre dos boas africanas, algo turbio y con su linda cabellera despeinada…

Después del pleito del almuerzo, la cena fue lo contrario, una paz enorme, todo el mundo en armonía, todos….todos…menos Angie y Malfoy que cumplían con su castigo limpiando todos los baños de Hogwarts…juntos.

-Eres un estúpido! TODO POR TU CULPA!-dijo Angie mientras limpiaba un lavabo

-Tu eres una niña tonta, engreída, de poca inteligencia…y esto fue solo por tu culpa, nadie te mando a tocarme con esas manos mugrientas!

-Eres tan superficial que hasta al plástico le ganas!-dijo la joven y se movió a limpiar las losetas del suelo…

-Sabes que…tu eres tan tonta…tan tonta…pero tan tonta…que hasta Neville Longbottom hace las pociones mejor que tu!

-AH!-dijo la joven ofendida- Por lo menos no soy como tu…mucho anuncio y poco producto…eres tan seco que ni a una chica calientas!-dijo la joven y esta si que ofendió a Malfoy

Este se levanto del suelo y se acerco a ella, la levanto rápidamente, Angie estaba algo delgada, la pego contra las losetas de la pared y allí mismo la beso…el beso fue largo y profundo, pero ninguno de los dos lo deseaba…era solo para demostrar quien daba mas…al separarse, la joven lo abofeteo y le dijo

-Ves…ni si quiera sabes besar!- en ese mismo instante, Draco la pego mas fuerte a la pared y la beso, este beso fue mas desenfrenado, mas salvaje…nada de pasiones…cuando Draco se separo de la joven esta se quedo lela…aquello si que había sido un beso…pero la joven disimulo tanto que no le había gustado, que para cuando McGonagall entro para ver como iban, los encontró peleándose con los palos del trapeador y los potes de spray para sacar el sucio…

Mientras tanto, Jack se había tenido que ir a no se donde, por lo que se quedo Michelle sola, y sin ninguna respuesta, tanto así que ya no le interesó lo que supuestamente tendría que preguntarle a Harry…

La chica solo se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde los chicos ya habían empezado a platicar después de la cena . Ella se dirigió a ellos y en cuanto llegó su hermano Ian se le acercó…

-Así que tu y Potter ya son novios eh?- le dijo su hermano algo molesto, puesto que el siempre la hacia de cupido

-Nooo! Quien te ha dicho eso?- le preguntó su hermana algo asustada… y se empezó a ruborizar…

-Pues, no me lo ha dicho nadie, pero son rumores…-le contestó su hermano, que por lo tanto, tenía cara de broma…

-Me estas jugando una broma verdad hermanito? -le dijo la chica con cara de astuta

-Jajaja, sinceramente si, pero, ya hablando en serio… ¿no te gusta Potter?- le preguntó de nuevo su hermano

-Mira, si te llegara a decir que si, se lo irías a decir, y si te digo que no, lo mismo harías… que quieres que te conteste?

-Mmm pues la verdad…

-Ah, no lo se - dijo la chica molesta, empujando a su hermano hacia un lado, quien este se sorprendió de la reacción de su hermana..

La chica iba caminando, hasta que llegó a la mesa donde todos estaban sentados platicando de quien sabe que estupideces…

-Hola Mich… y que ya te contó Jack?-le pregunto Hermione, Harry acababa de escupir su jugo de calabaza

-No, Una chica loca de Slytherin se puso a pelear con Malfoy, y Jack tuvo que interceder, por que sino se iban a matar ahí, y pues, no se a donde halla ido, además, ya no me interesa…y bien, que vamos hacer esta noche-Dijo Michelle, a Harry se le notaba una cara de alivio-Que tal si organizamos una party en las mazmorras…

-Pues no se, es algo tarde para hacer una mini party en las mazmorras-Le contesto Ron, quien se reía de Harry

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, es principio de curso y es viernes, además esta mini party seria para celebrar nuestro inicio de nuestro ultimo curso..

-Creo que esta vez tiene razón Michelle- Comento Jack llegando algo agitado…

-Jack! Donde te habías metido?-le pregunto Harry quien se integraba a la conversación

-Pues, tuve algunos asuntitos personales que hacer, y pues acabo de llegar de mi recamara….

-Ah ya… pues creo que es una buena idea, además es muy temprano para irnos a dormir en viernes no? A mas que venga tu mama Ronnie y venga a arroparte- dijo Harry burlándose de su amigo…

-Ya, ya, esta bien… -Respondió Ron defendiéndose y poniéndose colorado por las risas de todos los gryffindors

-Bueno, yo paso el rumor de la fiesta…. Mmm que les parece que la fiesta empiece a las 10, para tener tiempo de hacer todo ya….-dijo Harry quien empezaba a animarse a ir a esa dichosa fiesta…

-OK, yo les encargo a mis hermanos que nos den algunas cosillas para la fiesta, ya sabes, como comida, bebidas etc., ellos pueden conseguirnos todo- dijo Ron un tanto emocionado por la acción que iba a haber hoy en la noche…

-Bueno, yo les ayudo a que nos presten una mazmorra… ya saben, a mi me dan permiso con eso de que le gane el puesto de prefecto a Draco- Dijo Jack presumiendo su medalla de prefecto…

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá….les parece?...dijo Michelle, quien estaba pensando en que iba a ponerse y a quien iba a invitar…-Por cierto, que la fiesta solo sea para gryffindors y algunos de otras casas, para no armar tanto revuelo

-OK

Todos se fueron a hacer sus deberes para que la fiesta quedara genial, excepto Harry y Michelle quienes habían quedado solos en aquella mesa inmensa….

-Lo siento Harry por no agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, jeje, por llevarme a la enfermería, cuidarme toda la noche y dejarme esas lindas flores, muchas gracias…. dijo Michelle acercándose a Harry para darle un beso en la mejilla…

Harry se sonrojo solo que aprovecho aquel momento y le dio un beso muy apasionado a la chica, ella, al principio se sorprendió, pero se dejo llevar por aquel beso tan cálido, los dos habían necesitado de aquel momento desde hace mucho tiempo, aquel beso duro mucho tiempo, hasta que los dos se separaron y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos….después de reaccionar se empezaron a reír…

-Bueno que tal si empezamos a invitar a los de gryffindor?-dijo Michelle quien se había percatado que había pasado media hora…

-Si, vamos…-Dijo Harry reincorporándose y tranquilizándose de aquel suceso que acababa de pasar…

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la casa de gryffindor a cumplir su la mejor fiesta que se había hecho en Hogwarts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats all!**

**espero que les halla gustado... POR NADA SE PIERDAN EL SIG CAP! se los advierto...:P... esto se pone bueno... jaja**

**x**

**Michelle**


	3. Perdiendo las defensas

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo esperado... aqui empieza lo bueno... jaja... ya saben, dejen reviews...!**

**x**

**Michelle**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo #3: Perdiendo las Defensas…**

Durante las siguientes horas, Harry, Michelle, Jack, Hermione, Ron y Ginny andaban arreglándolo todo para la famosa fiesta, andaban de un lado para otro revisando listas, mirando mercancías y Jack y Hermione suplicándole a McGonagall por un aula, para un supuesto taller de estudio nocturno para imbeciles! En este momento andaban casi de rodillas:

-Explíquenme mejor que harán en ese taller nocturno para imbeciles?-pregunto McGonagall quien no andaba del todo convencida…

-Pues vera Prof., es un taller muy bueno, en donde se darán tutórales y cosas de entrenamiento cerebral a todos los que deseen asistir o tengan problemas con el estudio diario, solo van a ser 2 días…aparte de que si nos presta esa aula que NADIE usa…se la dejaremos igual o mejor de cómo no las presto!-dijo Hermione

-Suena bastante bien, pero no me convencen…no se supone que los estudiantes deben atender a las clases al igual que todos?

-Pues…si-dijo Jack- Pero hay veces que no todos tienen el mismo intelecto y pues no son tan coeficientes-dijo Jack y McGonagall lo miro sorprendida…

-Bueno…este bien, espero ver mejorías en los TIMOS…-dijo y con esto los dejo salir

-Vaya…si que un par de palabras fuera de un vocabulario común y corriente sorprenden no Jack?-dijo Hermione saliendo del despacho que antes le partencia a Albus Dumbledore

-Oh si!- dijo este y ambos bajaron por la escalinata de piedra, luego de caminar por el largo pasillo y doblar una esquina, para encontrarse con una serio de gritos, discusiones y hasta maldiciones… "pobres madres, deben tener las orejas calientes"-pensó Jack

Angie y Draco, se andaban peleando otra vez, solo que estaban solos en un pasillo en el que nadie solía estar a esas horas de la noche. Ambos estaban en la mitad del pasillo insultándose mutuamente, hasta que la chica le dijo:

-Porque no te ocupas de buscarte una novia y revolcarte con ella? Tal vez así dejes de ser tan frió y tan seco…-suspiro- Aunque pensándolo mejor…creo que ni ella podría disfrutar con un Malfoy!-dijo haciendo con los dedos comillas- Son demasiado bajo para el deleite de alguien y mas si es sexual!-dijo y la mano de Draco Malfoy se alzo…- Hazlo…vamos golpéame, así como le haces a todas las cueros que caen tan bajo al acostarse contigo! Solo lograras que baje mi visión y perspectiva de donde ya la tengo sobre tu familia…-después de esto…Draco bajo la mano y la chica se fue…

-Al fin alguien golpea a Malfoy como debe ser…-dijo Hermione y siguió su camino, mas Jack miro al rubio con lástima y la siguió…aunque el tampoco sabia que ellos estaban allí…

-Maldita perra…tú me las vas a cobrar…todas las que me has hecho…-dijo Draco y luego se fue…

Al llegar al aula con una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta, Jack y Hermione se unieron a la fiesta que acababa de comenzar. En la supuesta pequeña aula, había una gran barra con un toque hawaiano, tambien había una gran pista de baile decorada con luces neon azules y verdes, mas al frente estaba una pequeña tarima para un grupo que alquilaron, se llamaban "Dark Princess".

Eran tres chicas, dos morenas y una de tez blanca, una de las morenas tenia el cabello negro rizado y tocaba el bajo, la otra morena tenia el cabello negro con tips azules y tocaba la batería y la de tez blanca, tenia el cabello rubio con tips rosas…ella era la que cantaba…

-Esta muy buena la fiesta, pero no estoy vestida para ella!-le dijo Hermione a Jack

-Pues yo tampoco…-dijo mientras bailaba con Hermione, en un lado de la entrada, en la cual ponían un hechizo para que no abrieras la boca y para que salieras y entraras cuando quisieras…

-Recordándolo mejor…pues me acuerdo de un hechizo cambia ropa…-comento Hermione sonriente

-Pues este…apúrate o seremos los peores vestidos de la fiesta!

-Dirás lo mas originales!-comento Hermione y murmuro - "Ropus Eleganti"

Luego del hechizo, los dos se vieron muy bien y muy elegantes tal como decía el hechizo, Hermione llevaba una mini falda de Mahon y una camisa blanca de tirantes con brillo y unos tacones, mientras que Jack llevaba unos pantalones anchos negros y una camisa vino con rayas cremas…

-Gracias Hermione…tu siempre tan sabia…-dijo al besarle la frente y se fue a bailar con otra chica…

-De nada Jack..-dijo esta en un trance, nadie nunca le había dicho palabras tan sabias, perdón…elegantes!

-Hola Hermione, has visto a Harry?-pregunto Michelle

-No…-contesto fijándose en que Michelle aun tenia el uniforme, repitió el hechizo ante la chica y ahora esta llevaba un vestido azul claro una pulgada antes de las rodillas, de manguillos, tenia unos tacones y unos collares colgaban de su cuello, su pelo estaba totalmente lacio y estaba maquillada…

-Bueno, es que me separe de él después de invitar a los de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y los de Ravenclaw…

-Tal vez se fue a cambiar!-comento Hermione sin preocupación

-Ah…puede ser

-Y tu has visto a Ron y a Luna?-pregunto Hermione prestando mas atención a Michelle

-SIP, están un poco mas allá…-dijo señalando una esquina

-Bueno, te dejo y sigue buscando a Harry!-dicho esto Hermione dejo plantada a Michelle…

Minutos antes de que Hermione y Jack llegaran…

-Ginny a donde me llevas!-se escucho la voz de Harry por los pasillos- Es que tengo que ir con Michelle, ella me dijo que en 5 minutos en el aula!

-No me importa lo que diga esa…yo te tengo una sorpresa!-dijo Ginny mientras jalaba a Harry hacia un aula desconocida y abandonada

-Esta bien…pero suéltame! Puedo caminar solo..-dijo y de un jalón la mano de ella se separo de la de él

-No seas tan brusco…-comento la pelirroja mientras caminaba con apuro hacia el aula

Una vez dentro del aula que para nada estaba abandonada y más bien decorada para una noche romántica, Ginny miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Harry yo se que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, pero quiero que confíes en mi, que seamos mas que amigos…

-Yo este…Gin…-mustio, pero ya los labios de la pelirroja estaban sobre los suyos, esos labios irradiaban tanta pasión, pero no eran como los de Michelle, esos eran dulces y tiernos…

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la pego contra una pared, el deseo y la pasión lo estaban enredando en la trampa que Ginny había preparado para cuando llegara Michelle y así fue…

Mientras tanto en el aula casi antro…

Michelle buscaba con ansiedad y temiéndose lo peor a Harry y por alguna razón a Ginny, ya que en toda la fiesta no la había visto…

-Hey has visto a Harry?-le pregunto a Ron y a Luna quienes estaban algo acaramelados y esos de cuando acá?

-Pues yo no…y tu Lun?-dijo Ron

-Pues yo si vi a Ginny, pero no vi con quien iba…-dijo Luna

-Ah…y por donde los viste?-pregunto Michelle ya temiéndose lo peor

-Pues creo que unas pocas aulas de aquí…me dijo que iba al baño para cambiarse!-dijo la rubia sonriente

-Gracias…-dijo Michelle y salio del aula, se dirigía con paso nervioso pero firme.- Hay Potter…hay Potter…-murmuraba casi a regañadientes…

Fue cuando escucho una puerta cercana cerrarse, la joven en vez de caminar estaba corriendo, dio varias vueltas, bajo escaleras hasta que llego al lugar en donde se había producido el estridente ruido…

-Si claro…a pocas aulas de aquí! Maldita zorra…-murmuro Michelle enojada frente a la puerta, sin más ni más la abrió y se encontró con lo que mas temía…

Harry estaba besándose con la zorra de Ginebra, ella lo estaba atrapando en su red de víboras. Las piernas de Ginny rodeaban la cintura del joven, mientras que este acariciaba los feos y pecosos muslos de la chica debajo de su falda play boy!

Michelle se quedo frisada, entre el enojo y el odio se había quedado en shock, se suponía que estaban saliendo o algo así! Como le hacia esto! Si el la quería porque le hacia eso!

Mientras tanto en el aula de Slytherin…

Angie estaba sentada como de costumbre en su silla frente al fuego, hacían 5 minutos estaba leyendo un libro, pero ya se había aburrido de leer, así que comenzó a jugar con el fuego. Ella siempre lo había podido controlar…era como si fueran uña y carne…

Jugaba haciendo figuras, esculturas, letras…de todo. Fue cuando una voz grisácea, fría y seca le dijo al oído:

-El que juega con fuego…termina quemándose…-era el idiota de Draco Malfoy, al decir esto le respiro en el cuello, provocando que la joven se estremeciera, muy pocas veces eso pasaba, pero últimamente con ese imbécil perdía la voluntad y las defensas

-Tu lo has dicho muy bien…-dijo encarándolo- El que juega con fuego, se quema…deja de jugar conmigo o te vas a quemar…-dijo y en sus ojos se aparecieron las llamas, eso le asusto un poco al rubio, mas su cuerpo permaneció igual…

La chica luego de decirle eso, tomo su libro dejando caer una nota y sin percatarse se fue de la sala común, la cual no estaba tan llena…

-Veamos gatita, que es esto…-dijo tomando la nota, pero cuando la iba a leer, se aparecieron Crabble y Goyle y la tuvo que guardar…se metió la mano en el bolsillo y la deposito…

-Jefe le tenemos buenas noticias...-dijo Goyle

-Hablen…-dijo Draco sentándose en el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba la chica, aspiro profundamente tragándose todo su aroma…pero que! El no podía querer aspirar ese aroma a sangre sucia! Que le pasaba con esa estupida!

-Hay una fiesta, en el aula 818, esta todo el colegio menos nosotros!-dijo Crabble

-Por algo no nos invitaron no crees?-dijo Draco intrigado por leer la nota

-Claro! Pero nosotros vamos a ir, verdad?-comento Pansy quien acababa de entrar

-No…yo no pienso ir a un lugar al cual no me invitan…es patético!-dijo Draco y se levanto, dio unos pasos hacia Pansy, luego de un pequeño beso le dijo- Vamos…tenemos que hablar…

Así la tomo del brazo y subieron a su habitación, dejando a los dos mas idiotas del mundo de los idiotas, aburridos y sentadotes en la Sala común…

-'ME DAS ASCO POTTER, ERES UN IMBÉCIL'-pensó Michelle

La chica lenta y delicadamente volvió a cerrar la puerta, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que ella había estado ahí, lo cual sucedió. Michelle tenía ganas de romper en llanto, y gritarle a todo el mundo que Potter era un imbécil cicatrizado, pero no, aguanto las ganas y se sentó en una de las escalinatas más cerca de aquella aula

-Esto es solo el comienzo de una dulce venganza- Dijo Michelle con amargura dejando deslizar una cristalina lágrima, esperando el final de aquella situación tan incomoda de atestiguar

Pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos salía, la pobre de Michelle no entendía como es que si quería a Ginny, como había jugado con ella, y si en verdad la quería a ella, sabría lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus azules ojos, pero, ya tenia planeada la voltereta de lo que le había hecho el cicatrizado…

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y se había oído un pequeño rechinido, al parecer era de la puerta del aula, alguno de los dos traidores a la sangre había salido de aquella aula, Michelle ya no era la misma de antes, eso era seguro. Se limpio las escasas lágrimas que tenia, de la nada apareció su make-up y se maquillo, trato de parecer que no le había sucedido nada, que no había visto nada. Rápidamente se escondió, al ver que era Harry, le empezó a palpitar el corazón. Corrió enfrente de él, tratando de parecer agitada y que había corrido tanto, buscándolo…

-Hola Harry, te he estado buscando, pero me canse y pues me fui a bailar un poco con Jack- Dijo Michelle lo mas normal que pudo, solo que su tono ya no era jovial, si no frió y seco

-Yo, ejem…estaba buscando a los gemelos Weasley, necesito pedirles que me regalen una de esas bombas fétidas-Dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su tono nervioso, el cual era evidente…

-Bueno, vamonos a la fiesta que todos nos están buscando, por cierto donde esta Ginny-Dijo la muy sínica

-Pues, no se, no la he visto-Mintió Harry

Harry se sorprendió, Michelle lo había besado, solo que el beso había sido muy diferente de todos los demás, este era forzado, frió, y sin nada de aquellos sentimientos…

-'Me das asco potter, será tu culpa que me vuelva bulímica'-Pensó mientras besaba a Harry, de pensar que la boca de Harry le había hecho quien sabe que asquerosidades a Ginny le provoco mas asco del que ya tenía, las náuseas ya no las podía contener, estaba a punto de vomitar…

-Harry no me siento bien, necesito irme a dormir, tengo náuseas, creo que es por el alcohol que he bebido-mintió de nuevo Michelle

-Bueno, linda, te llevo a tu recamara, dijo Harry tranquilizándose y poniendo el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros

-'ENSERIO QUE ME DAS ASCO'- pensó Michelle

-Mejor ve a buscar a Ginny, puede estar en aprietos, yo necesito hablar un momento con Jack-Dijo la chica quitando instantáneamente el brazo que había puesto Harry sobre sus hombros, instantáneamente camino lo mas rápido que pudo, casi corriendo, Harry se quedo solo en aquel vestíbulo…

Jack estaba de lo más aburrido en aquella fiesta, no había ninguna chica que en verdad le llamara la atención

-Jack necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Michelle pálida mirando a Jack a los ojos

-Claro-Dijo Jack levantándose de una silla alta, cerca del tipo 'bar.' hawaiano

Los dos esquivaron gente hasta ir a la sala de los menesteres, donde nadie los oiría

-Jack, necesito que me ayudes con algo-Dijo Michelle, Jack estaba mas atento que nunca

-Bueno, dime, empieza a hablar-Dijo Jack, quien empezaba a palidecer tambien

-Harry se acostó con Ginebra en un aula que esta cerca del vestíbulo donde anda rondeando el Barón Sanguinario-Dijo Michelle sin más distractivos

-¡¿Qué!-Dijo Jack, palidecieron, ahora ambos estaban tan pálidos que parecían muertos

-Si, tal como lo oíste, la zorra de Ginebra se acostó con lo que se puede decir que es mi 'novio'-Dijo Michelle con amargura

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Dijo Jack quien tambien estaba muy convencido de lo que quería a la chica

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, si, quiero hacerle lo mismo al 'cicatrizado', y pues, necesito tú ayuda, además, no tienes novia quien te cele-Dijo Michelle quien estaba más seria y pálida que nunca

-Pues, para eso estamos los amigos,-Dijo Jack quien tambien se ponía igual que la chica-Y bien, cual es el plan- Pregunto Jack acercando dos sillas que estaban por un candelabro, aquella platica seria larga

-Bueno pues….-Empezó a explicarle la chica, los dos estaban dispuestos a regresarles lo que les habían hecho….

La fiesta estaba en su auge, Hermione bailaba como nunca, Ron estaba cada vez mas cerca de Luna, la que ya había cambiado mucho su aspecto, ahora se veía muy sexy pues traía ropa pequeñita y entallada lo cual volvía loco a Ron. Todos estaban bebiendo de 4 a 9 cervezas de mantequilla por lo que ya había uno que otro alumno tirado en el piso, y uno que otro que andaba en el baño, vomitando todo el alcohol que habían ingerido.

Harry buscaba por todas partes, Michelle y Jack no aparecían por ningún lugar, hasta que vio que ella y el andaban bailando reggaetton muy pegaditos…

-Ah, Harry, ya llegaste-Dijo muy seria-Bueno Jack, nos vemos mañana-Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo al chico, y el mandándole un beso…

-¿Cómo estuvo eso?-Dijo Harry celoso

-Pues, no lo se, vamos Harry, el y yo solo somos amigos, tienes la cara como si me hubieras engañado con una zorra- le insinuó a Harry, solo que no le prestó mucha atención al comentario de Michelle

Michelle estaba harta de todo lo ocurrido, y mas aparte con el ruidero que había en aquella aula le hacia que le doliera la cabeza casi a punto de reventar

-Harry, me siento muy mal, enserio, me largo de aquí- Dijo Michelle dejando solo a Harry

Al salir del aula se quito las zapatillas que traía, los tiró en medio del pasillo, así dejando a una chica decepcionada, cansada y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, solitaria en aquel lugar tan vacío…

**Capitulo 4. Empieza la venganza**

Al día siguiente, Harry seguía dormido, hasta que los rayos del sol lo despertaron. Estaba plácidamente acostado en su mullida cama en la recamara que los últimos 7 años había estado. El chico se levantó y se puso su uniforme de quidditch. Era un hermoso sábado libre de nubes, el clima cálido y la brisa se sentía en la cara, era un día perfecto. Ya había salido de la recamara, iba ir a buscar a Michelle, hasta que apareció Ginny…

-Te la pasaste anoche bien- Dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry por los hombros

-Ginny, esto fue un error, y lo has hecho a propósito-sentenció Harry

-Bueno Harry, pero lo disfrutaste, o por lo menos lo demostraste ayer en el aula-dijo de nuevo la pelirroja

-Ginny, estoy ocupado, lárgate-Dijo el chico quitando a Ginny y dirigiéndose a la habitación de las chicas

-Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba, la chica de ojos azules castaña me ha dicho que te espera en el campo de quidditch-Dijo cínicamente Ginny

-Gracias- Con esto se despidió el chico, salio de la sala común para irse al campo de quidditch

Michelle estaba con Jack, sentados en las gradas esperando a Harry…

-Y por que no en vez de fingir que tal si en verdad lo hacemos-Dijo Jack

-A que te refieres-Dijo Michelle poniéndose seria

-Pues, de que en vez de actuar que salimos, por que no salimos de verdad-Dijo Jack viendo a la chica- Así va a parecer mas natural- Finalmente concluyó Jack

-Pues, creo que eso podría estar perfecto, al fin que yo no soy la novia de Potter, el nunca se declaró- Dijo Michelle

Harry iba entrando hacia el campo, vio como Michelle y Jack andaban platicando muy cerca, el chico se puso celoso, pero trato de ignorarlos, hasta que vio que los dos se besaban, ahí si que no pudo contenerse más

-Michelle, estas conmigo o con el-Dijo Harry tratando de mantener la calma

-Pues, con el-Dijo Michelle

-Y no se supone que salías conmigo-Dijo Harry

-Bueno...parece que no...así que como todo aparece, así desaparece y así fue tu supuesto romance con mi supuesto amor...-al decir esto tomo la mano de Jack que se encontraba detrás de ella y juntos salieron de allí dejando a Harry muy confundido en sus sentimientos...

El sabia que lo que había pasado con Ginny la noche anterior había estado mal, porque se suponía que el estaba enamorado de Michelle, la que se suponía que era su novia, pero que su amigo Jack como todo un Slytherin, se la había quitado.

-Nunca debí confiar en ti...maldita serpiente venenosa...-mustio y una voz detrás de él le contesto…

-Tu fuiste el idiota, Potter...-una chica morena, con lentes lilas y cabello oscuro se apareció escupiendo veneno igual que los de toda su casa…

-Quieres callarte mugre serpiente de cuarta...-comento Harry escupiendo toda su ira contra la chica

-Yo tu me callo la boca y me trago mi veneno, porque a mi no me vas a envenenar con tus palabras hipócritas y despectivas...-dijo y siguió su camino muy tranquila hasta que Harry la llamo...- No estoy a tus servicios Potter...no cuentes conmigo ni para tu venganza, yo tengo la mía por la cual preocuparme...

-Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto tan rápido como pudo

-Que? Un imbécil como tu, el gran héroe, el súper elegido! Tu de novio conmigo...-sonrió con malicia y se le acerco y le susurro- Soy demasiado incluso para Draco Malfoy y Jack juntos...-sonrió y se fue, mas Harry la tomo del brazo y la acerco a si

-Te quiero como mi novia y nadie me va a hacer cambiar...-musitó y la apretó con fuerza, haciéndola gritar...

-SUELTAME IMBECIL!-grito la chica y se movió bruscamente para soltarse, mas Harry hacia mucha mas fuerza sobre ella...así que el esfuerzo fue en vano...

-Sigo esperando una respuesta...-dijo y toco su cuello con sus dedos

-Te dije que NO! QUE PRIMERO ME HAGO MUJER DE DRACO MALFOY ANTES DE SER NOVIA DE ALGUIEN TAN POCO COMO TU!-dicho esto, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su área baja...la chica le había pateado y así salio corriendo, dejando a una persona muy cercana sonriente...el chisme se iba a regar por todo el colegio en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo...

Mientras tanto...

Jack y Michelle estaban sentados frente al lago, la joven pelinegra miraba el lugar con algo de tristeza, eso se podía notar al fijarse uno en sus ojos los cuales ya no destellaban ese brillo de antes...

-Sabes Jack...-comento la chica

-¿Mm?- mustio y fijo sus ojos en ella, el rubio estaba recostado en un árbol, que daba una excelente sombra y una buena brisa...

-Nunca pensé que Potter me haría algo así y menos con esa...-dijo y lanzo una piedra

-Todo hombre tiene su defecto no crees?

-Y si es así cual es el tuyo?-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el...

-Yo no soporto estar mucho tiempo cerca del fuego...-comentó

-Bah!-dijo y se alejó para sentarse nuevamente en su piedra- Al fuego le teme todo el mundo...

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo...-mustio y fijo su mirada en su mano, de esta salio una leve chispa, rápidamente metió su mano en su abrigo para que la chica no descubriera su gran secreto...

-Y que te paso? Una fuga de gas? Una explosión? Un incendio?

-Mi hermana se quemo en mi antigua casa, vivíamos juntos, mis padres con tanto trabajo ni nos veían, esa noche ella cocino con gas ya que no había electricidad y hubo una fuga, para ese tiempo a mi me gustaba fumar...así que cuando salí a fumar, la casa explotó con todo y mi hermana adentro...-sonrió y dijo- Hay veces que la veo entre los pasillos y la escucho maldiciendo el día en que comencé a fumar...por suerte ya he controlado el vicio y pues lo he dejado poco a poco...

-Nice...-comentó Michelle y se levanto, dio unos pasos hacia el rubio y cuando quedo frente a el le dijo- Ya lo he pensado un poco y pues...

-Bah...si lo que quieres es que te bese, solo dímelo y no andes con tantos rodeos...-al decir esto, la morena sonrió y suavemente deslizo sus brazos por el cuello del joven y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, obviamente no eran los besos de Harry, pero la manera del rubio era muy distinta a la de su antiguo free...

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que la respiración los separó. Ella lo miro dudosa y el solo le sonrió, luego le susurró al oído:

-Solo estas en aguas claras...-dicho esto la soltó y se fue, dejándola con ese pequeño más intenso pensamiento en la mente...

Los días pasaron rápidamente, con esto y el pasar de las horas, el humor de Harry se ponía cada vez peor. En primera porque no tenía lo que quería...que era a Michelle, segundo porque tenia a Ginny como una lapa y en tercera porque quería vengarse y necesitaba a Angie para eso y tampoco lo tenia...

-Harry que humor!-le comento Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras del jardín para cruzar para el pasillo que daba con el aula de DCAO.

-Cállate, mi vida es un asco...pero ya me canse!-dijo hastiado

-Yo te recomiendo que le digas las cosas claras a mi hermana, que trates de no enojarte cuando veas a Michelle y a Jack juntos y pues que te busques a otra que no sea a Angelique Beckham, dicen que su padre da unos buenos trancazos...

-Eso ya lo se! Pero es que me he encaprichado con esa morena. Es tan insignificante, tan poco, pero a la misma vez es ruda y como patea la muy perra...-dijo recordando la buena patada que la chica le había metido hacían días...

-Bueno...aya tu y tus rollos...-sonrió-Por suerte yo y Luna no tenemos ese TIPO de problemas...

-Tu y Lunny Tuns?-dijo Harry y se hecho a reír

-Cuidadito y no son los raperitos esos muggles...eh!-dijo mientras su cara se tornaba algo rojiza. Fue cuando Harry vio una melena negra algo corta y lacia en una esquina tratando de cargar con todas sus pertenencias y le dijo a Ron

-Bueno...bueno...-murmuro Harry levantando las manos en señal de que no quería seguir con la discusión y ambos se alejaron hacia la próxima clase, la cual compartían con Hufflepuff.

Varios días pasaron, dejando atrás ese gran aguacero torrencial y dándole paso a días tibios. Ya tarde, muy tarde en la noche, Angie salía de la biblioteca por primera vez sin un libro! Al parecer ya había comenzado a subir las calificaciones y por eso no requería tanto estudio...

Caminaba con aire de superioridad, si se le veía de lejos parecía que estaba flotando. Sonriente de que ya no tenia que volver a ese oscuro y tenebroso lugar lleno de libros y cosas! Fue cuando se tropezó con un ojiverde, que venia hecho un mar de furia, al verlo la chica trato de esconderse y al ver como el ya sabia que ella se estaba escondiendo de el, la comenzó a correr...

Ella se metió al baño de Myrtle, pensando en que el no se atrevería a entrar, mas lo hizo.

-Hola Beckham...-comento el chico con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Que…quieres?- pregunto con nerviosismo

-Que no quiero...-dijo en tono de burla- Pero esta noche, tal vez desee cobrar algunas cuentas...-dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente

-Yo no te debo nada, así que no comprendo el porque de tu estadía en un baño de chicas!-dijo y se golpeo con la pared...

-No te creas que he olvidado la patada que me diste, aparte de dejarme hablando solo...

-Lo hice porque ya te lo dije, yo no quiero estar contigo!-dijo la chica mientras trataba de traspasar la pared

-Pero yo te dije lo que ibas a hacer, no exigí mucho o si?- pregunto y se tropezó con el cuerpo de la chica el cual temblaba completamente

-No me importa si es difícil o no! Es que no te considero en mi lista de opciones, ni si quiera como amigo!-dijo y respiro dificultadamente

-YA ME HARTASTE!-dijo dejando atrás ese carácter tranquilizante que había adoptado- Trato de ser bueno y decirte las cosas por las buenas y no entiendes, vamos a ver si por las malas entiendes mejor...-al decir eso se pego totalmente a ella y comenzó a tocarla...

-SUELTAME! QUITA TUS MANOS ASQUEROSAS! -gritaba mientras forcejeaba en vano con el ojiverde

-Veamos que tanto guardas entre tanta tela...-murmuro y la tiro al piso de un jalón

-Potter...no te atrevas!-dijo mientras retrocedía rápidamente hasta la puerta

-Tienes miedo de que haga algo que no te guste?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella nuevamente- Pero si soy muy bueno...-dijo tomándola del brazo- Y por eso te voy a hacer un favor...-una de sus manos le arranco los botones de la camisa dejando ver un cuerpo que no pensó en ver jamás.

Dudo mucho en lo que iba a hacer, mas aun así pego a la chica a la pared y le mordió suavemente el cuello dejándose ir por el estruendoso gemido adolorido que ella soltó, bajaba suavemente sus manos por sus pechos, mientras que ella seguía forcejeando para que el la dejara de una vez, lo cual se estaba haciendo imposible...

-Harry...no lo hagas!- le dijo al oído- Yo no soy nadie, porque yo!

-Porque me da la gana, mira piensa que eres algo así como la elegida. Muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar ahora mismo...

-Pues y si es así, porque no te vas con ellas!-dijo y grito al sentir la mano del chico subiendo nuevamente por sus piernas

-Porque no se me da la gana...ya te lo dije!-dijo mientras la tomaba por el cuello para que se quedara quieta...

-Eres tan repugnante!-le dijo la chica y le escupió la cara, el solo se limpio y la escupió, ella lo miro con odio y asco

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente...-murmuro y la despojo de su falda, dándole vista a aquellas hermosas piernas bronceadas que nunca había visto...ni si quiera la de Ginny eran así...

Mientras tanto muy cerca de los baños, estaba Jack junto a un grupo de chicas, al parecer el estaba dando tutórales de Pociones. Luego de despedirse de ellas, escucho una serie de gritos provenientes del baño de chicas del segundo piso, corrió hasta llegar a este preguntándose que podía ser, al abrir la puerta se asombro por lo que vio...

Una furia corrió por sus venas y deseo que aquello no hubiese pasado. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y de sus manos aparecieron pequeñas llamas de fuego, camino tan rápido como pudo y tomo a Harry del cuello. Harry al sentir aquel calor que corría por su cuello se asusto...

-IMBECIL! HIJO DE...!-grito y de una lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cara, de tan fuerte el golpe, el ojiverde salio volando hacia los baños, el rubio lo siguió y muy cerca de la pared lo golpeo en el estomago, Harry calo al suelo instantáneamente y allí Jack lo dejo inconciente gracias a una serie de fuertes patadas en el abdomen los cuales le sacaron varios buches de sangre...

-Jack...jack!-dijo la chica al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de irse a Azkaban por su culpa...

-Déjame matarlo!-dijo el con furia

-No es necesario...yo me encargare de el en su debido momento...-dijo la chica caminando con el hacia la salida

-Toma...ponte esto.-dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su túnica que le quedaba mucho mas grande...

Caminaron unos minutos, ya casi a la mitad del camino. Jack, la abrazo con mucha fuerza, buscando algo de calor, algo le pasaba, ella lo sabia...

-Que pasa?-pregunto respondiendo al abrazo

-Pensé que lo necesitabas...-dijo pasando una mano por su cintura

-Pensé que te pasaba algo...-comento la chica y fijo sus ojos en la pálida mano que la sujetaba, esta estaba sangrando levemente...-Creo que tienes que ir a la enfermería...

-Porque?-pregunto y se fijo en su mano- Oh...no es nada

-Vamos Jack!-dijo esta y le tomo la mano, una pequeña corriente corrió y el chico se ruborizo

-No...Ya te dije que no es nada..-dijo el joven y trato de sacar su mano, mas ella lo tenia apretado con fuerza

-Mira esa cara...-dijo y le acaricio la cara suavemente- Será mejor que te cure esas heridas...-dijo

-No molestes mas...-dijo y siguió caminando. Al llegar a la sala común, se asombraron ya que no había nadie en el lugar, mayormente a esas horas la sala estaba en plena acción...

-Espérame voy por el kit...-dicho esto subió a la habitación para buscar el famoso kit para curar heridas no tan graves. Al bajar se enojo ya que el rubio se había ido a su habitación. Algo molesta subió las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos y abrió la puerta completamente sin contar que el rubio se estaba cambiando. Se quedo unos segundos en shock, lo que veía era mas que bueno!

Jack al parecer hacia mucho ejercicio, ya que su torso tenia un buen six pack y con su color pálido se veían muy bien y esas piernas casi perfectas le hacían muy buen juego. Por un segundo se fijo en la ropa interior del chico, tenia unos boxers azules y negros, pero que equipo!

-Yo lo...este...lo siento...-dicho esto bajo las escaleras roja como un tomate! Jack no tardo mucho en bajar, solo se puso una camiseta blanca de botones y unos pantalones de salir...

-Hola...-dijo y sonrió recordando la cara de la chica al verlo semi- desnudo

-Discúlpame...-dijo ella aun con un color rosa en las mejillas- Yo no debí entrar...

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando, todo el que entra a mi habitación es como si fueran las de ellos! Ya uno no tiene ni privacidad!-dijo y se rió

-Bueno, quita esa maraña de pelo del medio!-dijo la chica tomando un pequeño algodón y mojándolo en alcohol.

-Ya va!-dijo y se metió las cortinitas rubias detrás de las orejas-Ouch!- se quejo al sentir el frió alcohol sobre las pequeñas heridas

-No te quejes!-dijo esta y se pego un poco para poder ver mejor. Los minutos pasaban mientras que ella le pasaba el algodón en cada herida y después les ponía un poco de antibiótico

-Ay Angelique!- se quejo nuevamente- No te creas...me arde!

-Ya lo se y te va a arder el culo si no dejas de quejarte!

-Y porque ahí?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Estate quieto!-dijo y tomo su mejilla con la mano para girarla hacia su pecho

-Ahora ni me pienso mover...que lindos pechos!-pensó el rubio embelezado

-Deja de mirar lo que no debes!-dijo la chica y le apretó con todo y algodón en la frente

-Arg!-grito y la tomo de la mano- Lo hiciste a propósito!

-Para que dejes de mirar lo que no es tuyo!-dijo y le dio una suave cachetada

-Con un solo golpe me basta eh!-comento y ella se sentó en una butaca muy cerca, para curarle las manos

-Es para que aprendas mas rápido...a ver!-dijo y tomo entre sus manos las de el.-Mira esto...enserio no mataste a Potter?

-No lo creo...-comento- Lo que te hizo no era para menos...

-Por suerte siempre estas detrás de mi...-sonrió con coquetería

-Es una ventaja no?-dijo y le acaricio con la misma mano, ella solo lo miro y le sonrió

-Tal vez-dijo y le paso el algodón suavemente, las manos si que se veían feas...

-No tienes que ser tan directa eh!-dijo soplándose

-ZAPE!-dijo ella- Lo que haces es infectarla un mas!-dicho esto le paso otra vez el algodón

-Bueno y que es lo que tiene el imbecil ese contigo? Porque trato de violarte en medio baño de chicas?

-Quiere que ande con el...-dijo ella y miro la herida

-Solo por eso?

-Aparte de que su vida es un asco, de que Dissetti lo cambio por ti y de que no esta nada bien mentalmente y emocionalmente...me dijo que yo era un escape! Yo! Con todas las cosas con las que cargo!-dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron

- Bueno...por suerte llegue a tiempo!-dijo el rubio y la chica lo miro

-Creo que se arrepintió, porque hubo un momento en que me miro extraño y se alejo unos centímetros, ahí llegaste y le partiste la cara..

-Y varias costillas!-dijo el rubio y se quejo

-Ya Jack! Pareces mariquita!-dijo la chica y le paso el antibiótico sobre las heridas.

El rubio la miraba, ella tenia un pedacito de la lengua sacada, parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacia, fue cuando sus miradas chocaron, ambos sonrieron y ella dejo su mano libre para que se la llevara...

-Gracias...-dijo el rubio- Se siente mucho mejor...

-No pienses que te voy a ayudar cada vez que te golpees con alguien!

-Dont Worry...-murmuro y se quedo mirando el fuego, varias chispas salieron de sus manos y al notarlo rápidamente las escondió, al fijar la vista en la chica, esta le dijo:

-Curioso...-comento la chica levantándose para irse, pero al sentir como dos manos heridas la tomaban por la cintura y la arrastraban, desistió de acostarse a dormir -Dime?-dijo esta sentándose en la falda del chico

-Y el beso de las buenas noches?- pregunto con dulzura

-Eres un fastidio..-dijo y le beso la mejilla-Buenas noches...-pero cuando se fue a parar, las mismas manos la acorralaron y una mirada picarona se asomo por la cara del chico

-Falta el mío...-dijo y poso una mano en la cintura de la chica y otra en la nuca, suavemente la atrajo hacia si y apenas rozó sus labios con deseo, cuando se apareció por el portal Draco Malfoy y su pandilla de ineptos

-Vaya...vaya! Que tenemos aquí...-dijo y comenzó a aplaudir, ambos estaban rojos de vergüenza

-Creo que llegamos en el momento menos oportuno...-comento Pansy y se aferro al rubio

-Como siempre...-dijo Angie regresando a su antiguo "mood" (estado antisocial jeje)- Cuando es que ustedes llegan en un momento oportuno, si son las lacras de esta casa!

-Cuida tu lenguaje...-ordeno Malfoy

-O que? Me vas a golpear como el otro día? O no vas a tener la valentía de hacerlo esta vez?-dijo esta encarándolo, Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras, se enojo muchísimo

-Que tu que?-dijo acercándose al Malfoy

-Jack con una golpiza es suficiente, no hacen falta dos camillas en San Mungo!-comento la chica y le tomo la mano...

-Que bajo has caído amigo...siendo el perro faldero de esta traidora a la sangre...-comento Draco y lo miro de arriba a abajo, luego a ella y al hacerlo muchos pensamientos corrieron por su mente. Siguió su camino hasta la habitación y al cerrar la puerta lanzo un puno contra la pared...- Piensas que el es mejor que yo no!-dijo enojado y se miro al espejo...- No...Draco Malfoy celoso? No...Esto no son celos! Es rabia!-dijo y golpeo la cómoda

Era la rabia de la cobardía por no decirle lo que pensaba de ella! Por dejar que otro la besara y le dijera cosas bonitas al oído! En fin...hay que admitirlo, eran celos...celos de Jack Madden! Con toda esa carga se acostó a dormir y para acabarla se metió en un sueño con ella...

Mientras tanto abajo, en la sala común, Pansy y sus gorilas ya se habían ido y nuevamente estaban solos. La chica lo miro y dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya a acostar...-dijo y se despidió con la mano

-Y mi beso?-pregunto

-Muac..-dijo y le tiro un beso de lo lejos- Buenas noches...

-Angie!-se quejo el rubio y ella le dijo

-Jack!-con el mismo tono, ambos rieron- Ya buenas noches...-dijo y cuando fue a subir, sintió las manos frías rodeándole la cintura y la respiración del chico en su cuello

-No suelo conformarme con un beso soplado...-dijo y beso con dulzura en cuello de la chica, ella cerro los ojos, mas no dijo nada. Pasados unos segundos el dejo de besarle el cuello y giro su cuerpo para atacar sus labios, solo que cuando ya estaban a escasos centímetros, entro Vinanccello, el profesor de pociones, al verlos les reprimió diciendo

-Para eso esta la sala de los menesteres, con tantos años aquí y no aprenden! Váyanse a un cuarto!-dicho esto cruzó la habitación y desapareció. El rubio hizo otro intento por besarla, pero esta vez ella dijo:

-No Jack...otra persona mas y seremos el chisme del mes..-al decir eso, se alejo hasta su habitación, dejando al pobre rubio vestido y alborotado...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats all!**

**bueno quiero acalara que este fic lo he estado haciendo con una amgia... asi que pues... jeje nadamas aviso! **

**x**

**Michelle (super castaña...xD)**

**P.s: DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 5... espero y les guste... me he desvelado mucho para tener todos los caps... ya saben, perdonen mis maratónicos capitulos pero pues asi soy yo... jaja... besos!**

**Michelle**

**Capitulo 5: Discusiones**

Era un sábado nublado, grisáceo y frío, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts usaban sus ropas de frío. Todos se encontraban desayunando y platicando cómodamente. Era un milagro que Michelle y Jack no estuvieran juntos, ya que días anteriores andaban muy juntos, solo que estos últimos, a pesar de que eran buenos amigos (aunque en verdad anduvieran de novios) ya estaban un poco hartos el uno del otro. Y cada uno se encontraba en diferentes sitios

Había una bandada de lechuzas que volaban alrededor de todo el techo del Gran Comedor, Draco se había encargado de que esas lechuzas llegaran a sus destinos ya que él le había preparado un sorpresita a Angelique de la cual TODO EL COLEGIO se enteraría. Varias chicas, quienes iban acompañadas por Michelle iban entrando al gran comedor, la chica, mas glamorosa que nunca iba meneando esas caderas que tenia, su cabello estaba sedoso que se movían largos y finos cabellos castaños con la brisa suave que hacían las aves al volar, las otras chicas se fueron a sus casas, y la castaña quedo sola, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione, que estaba bebiendo unos sorbos de su jugo de calabaza.

-Hola Hermione, hace días que no te veo-Dijo Michelle acomodándose el cabello y sentándose aun lado de Hermione, lo que provoco que algunas miradas la voltearan a ver

-Hola Michelle, dios, estoy preocupadísima por Harry-Dijo Hermione bebiendo de nuevo a su jugo de calabaza

-Y por que?-Dijo ella sin prestarle atención, de seguro sería por otro ataque de mal humor que últimamente tenia el chico

-¿No sabes lo que ha sucedido, bueno pues Jack golpeó a Harry, dicen que le rompió 3 costillas y que le perforó el pulmón, y a la mañana siguiente Ginny lo encontró tirado inconciente en el Baño de Myrtle, se lo llevaron a San Mungo- Concluyó Hermione dejando la copa de jugo de calabaza en la mesa

-Valla, y por que fue que lo golpeó?-Dijo Michelle sirviéndose un poco de fruta y jugo de calabaza

-Por nuestra antigua amiga, Angelique Beckham, fue la manzana de la discordia, dicen que Harry quiso darle un beso o algo así, y ella pues, puso resistencia, y entonces Jack la defendió

-Bueno y que no esa chica andaba con Draco?-Dijo Michelle bebiendo su jugo de calabaza

-No, el quiere con ella, pero pues, tampoco quiere con él-Termino de decir Hermione

- Sigo sin comprender nada- dijo Michelle terminando de tragar la poca fruta que había comido

-Si, yo estoy igual-Dijo hermione que fue interrumpida por una lechuza negra con ojos ámbar que se posó enfrente de Dissetti, esta chica tomó la carta, y la lechuza salia disparada hacia las ventanas

-Valla, no sabia que Draco me conociera, que dirá?-Dijo la chica abriendo un sobre que tenia a mano el nombre de la chica y el nombre de Draco, la chica leyó la carta, solo que ella se quedó atónita

-¿Qué dice?-Dijo Hermione viendo que la chica releía la carta una y otra vez y no salía del trance

-Bien léela-Dijo Michelle entregándole aquella carta de papel de arroz

'_Hola Michelle, _

_Valla que eres linda, bueno aquí esta todo el chisme: Angelique Beckham es una zorra, ella se ha estado besuqueando con lo que se supone que es tu novio, Jack, Harry se le insinúa, dos veces, la he sorprendido cerca de aquél imbécil cicatrizado que esta en San Mungo a causa de ese traidor a la sangre, y sobre todo, esa chica me ha dicho personalmente que prefiere acostarse conmigo que estar 5 minutos con Potter disimulando enfrente de ti, Dissetti. ANGELIQUE BECKHAM Y JACK MADDEN SON UNOS TRAIDORES_

_Besos!_

_Draco Malfoy'_

_P.d.: Antes de que ella se enredara con nosotros tres, ella anduvo un tiempo con el traidor a la sangre, el sucio Ronald Weasley, yo que tú, checaba mas a tu novio, ya que ella te lo puede terminar quitando linda…_

Hermione no podía creerlo, todos estaban con la misma cara, ya que a toda la escuela les había mandado la misma carta, con el mismo contenido. Draco estaba más que contento, ya se había vengado de aquellos dos. Michelle se paró de la mesa, salio caminando lo más rápido que podía, tenía que encontrar a aquella chica, y, aunque ella no tenia la culpa de que Harry la hubiese engañado, por su culpa lo habían golpeado. Michelle ya había perdido aquel toque de glamour, ya que ella iba corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas

Corrió todo el camino hasta que visualizó a una chica morena, de cabello negro corto a lo lejos, recostada en aquel árbol que estaba enfrente del lago, aquel árbol donde alguna vez solían estar los 7 amigos viendo el atardecer. La morena se dirigió con paso decidido, llevando aquella carta en su mano izquierda, al estar enfrente de ella, que como de costumbre estaba leyendo un libro de pociones al parecer sacado de la sección prohibida…se veía muy antiguo…

Angelique no paro de mirar el libro, aun sabiendo que su antigua amiga estaba enojadísima frente a ella, es que se podía sentir en la atmósfera…

-Que rápido se va la amnesia cuando llegan los problemas verdad? –Dijo Angelique sin parar de leer

-SI, QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-Dijo Michelle agitadísima, mas la otra ni la miro- TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-grito nuevamente

-No soy sorda, pero como comprenderás…estoy instruyéndome!-dijo y levanto su rostro para que la morena viera la satisfacción del momento, al tenerla en aquellas condiciones…

-NO PIENSO ESPERARTE! NO TENGO TU TIEMPO!-grito mientras zarandeaba el pedazo de papel de arroz

-Pues lárgate…si deseas hablar conmigo, tienes que aguantarte…-dijo y siguió leyendo

-MIRA BECKHAM!-grito y se acomodo el cabello

-Al parecer la cosa es seria…hace cuanto no me llamas por mi apellido?- dijo y sonrió

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO EN ESTA CONVERSACION! QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES LO QUE DICE ESTA CARTA!-dijo enojada

-A ver…-dijo estirando la mano con tanta paciencia que Michelle pensó varias veces en darle con un tubo a ver si entendía su situación!

La chica aparto instantáneamente los ojos del libro al ver que la nota era firmada por el famosísimo Draco Malfoy. La leyó temiéndose alguna artimaña, pero aquello era peor que una artimaña o un juego sucio…aquello se llamaba venganza y eso iba a tener de respuesta!

-Son solo rumores…-dijo la chica y incendio la carta al instante

-PARA MI NO! TODO CONCUERDA! ANDAS ZORREANDO CON MEDIA ESCUELA…TODOS LO SABEN!-Dijo Michelle hablando en voz alta, jamás gritando, eso le quitaba categoría y la convertía en una vulgar

-No me insultes…porque yo no voy a tener la misma consideración que tuvo Jack con Potter, cuando este intento violarme…-dijo con tanta tranquilidad que Michelle se sorprendió al saber que no había sido un simple beso…

-Eso no te quita que sigas de ZORRA, con mi NOVIO!-dijo y Angelique se levanto

-Cual? Porque que yo sepa…Jack no es tu novio, es solo un free que estas usando para hacerte sentir acompañada y tambien para darle celos a Potter!-suspiro y se doblo para tomar el libro, luego dijo- Aparte de que lo que haga no te interesa, te voy a ser sincera…no lo he besado OK!-dicho esto comenzó a caminar casi dejándola con la boca abierta

-Pues, si no lo sabes, en realidad el y yo si estamos saliendo, y lo que haga a ti no te incumbe, maldita zorra sangre sucia, no se como Malfoy te encuentra atractiva sabiendo que eres una .sangre sucia- Dijo Michelle, al instante la morena se empezó a ir dejando a Michelle hablando sola-ESPERATE QUE NO HE TERMINADO!-grito agarrando la mano de la chica con fuerza, esta solo se giro y pregunto:

-Que te falta por reclamar, porque yo si tengo vida y me tengo que ocupar de ella?

- NO TE BASTA CON SABER QUE HARRY ESTA EN SAN MUNGO! CASI MUERTO CON TRES COSTILLAS ROTAS Y UN PULMON PERFORADO!-dijo con tristeza en los ojos...se notaba que aun lo quería

-Poco fue para lo hizo…yo lo hubiese matado.-suspiro y se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado noches anteriores- No sabes lo que sentir que tu vida es un asco y que para acabarla llega un idiota que decide usarte para vengarse, que te toque, que te bese…que sientas tanto asco que no puedas ni si quiera gritar por tu propio bien?-dijo acercándose con cada palabra- No me vengas con cuentos de sentimentalismo ajeno…si yo no hubiese estado en shock en ese momento, no habría Harry Potter…te lo puedo jurar…-al decir esto se giro y siguió su camino

Ahí fue cuando Michelle recapacito, ella sabia que Harry no era un santo, pero nunca pensó que el había sido capaz de intentar cometer esa locura. Al recordar sus palabras se estremeció, ella solía ser muy alegre, pero ahora con ese frió mortífago…todo se había vuelto oscuridad y tristeza…Angie no era la misma de antes eso lo tenia por seguro…

Angie llevaba su usual uniforme, unos pantalones negros algo apretados, con unas botas con diseños raros color rosa claro en conjunto con una camisa del mismo color, de tiras que le ajustaba el cuerpo. Caminaba con desgana, recordando su asquerosa vida, iba denigrándose mentalmente, diciéndose cosas que cuando uno se pone depresivo le hacen mucho daño.

Al ver a una cabellera rubia muy cerca, junto a un par de personas, sintió la rabia y el odio correr por sus venas. Con paso firme, llego a donde estaba el rubio y le lanzo un hechizo que le dio 3 vueltas y lo achoco contra la pared de piedra.

-Mugroso Come mierda!-grito con su varita de plata en la mano-ESTA ES LA ULTIMA QUE ME HARAS!-grito y cerro los ojos para conjurar aquel famoso y sencillo hechizo, cuando su varita salio volando por los aires, Draco había hecho un hechizo para quitarle la varita de las manos antes de que cometiere la peor locura.

-Vaya...vaya...-dijo apuntándole con la varita en el cuello- No me digas que estas así, por el regalito que te envié?

-IMBECIL!-dijo y lo escupió, Draco se limpio la cara y le enterró la varita en el cuello, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

-Que sea la ultima vez que tratas de golpearme o me las tendré que cobrar con creces mucho mas altas que esta!-dijo el rubio y ella lo miro con odio y dijo:

-Quien te crees para amenazarme, sabes que tengo mucho mas potencial que tu, aparte de que te lo ganaste! Nadie te mando a mandar esa absurda carta!-respiro con dificultad ya que el rubio la había tomado por el cuello y en estos momentos la tenia pegada a una pared.- A menos que lo hayas hecho por resentimiento...oh si!-rió suavemente y dijo- No será que te gusto...Malfoy! Que enviaste esa carta en modo de venganza por haberme interrumpido el beso con Jack?-dijo y sonrió maléficamente

-No te creas tanto...no suelo fijarme en tan poca clase, prefiero a Dissetti, ella si tiene clase y no es una sangre sucia como tu...-dicho esto pensó en soltarla, mas ella se ahorco solita diciendo

-Y tu no te creas muy alto, porque eres la lacra mayor de este colegio! Tu y el imbecil de Potter, son lo peor, con lo que la chusma se mete para satisfacer sus necesidades...-sonrió ante aquel comentario, el rubio la miro enojadísimo, ella había pasado la línea de su paciencia y cordura!

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del colegio, estaba Michelle buscando a Ginny, quien lo mas seguro es que estuviera donde todas las chicas como ella estaban como manadas, en la sala de los menesteres. Ella iba caminando rápidamente, si no es que iba casi corriendo, debía estar a solas con la pelirroja- Llego a la habitual Sala de los Menesteres donde obviamente Ginny estaba a solas con Neville, quien lo diría de aquel chico simpático tímido. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Michelle estaba observándolos con asco, volteó a ver a Longbottom, quien este instantáneamente se paró quedando en shock observando los ojos azules de Dissetti.

-Si, ya se que mis ojos azules, heredados de mi madre veela te hipnotizan, ahora si me dejas a solas con esta 'chica' si es que se le puede decir así, ándale Longbottom, al rato vuelves con ella a besuquearte-Dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a el chico y girándolo le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda, el chico, simplemente salió de aquella sala

-Bien a lo que vine, maldita zorra traidora a la sangre-Dijo Michelle sin perder aquel estilo que la caracterizaba, sentándose en un banquito que estaba cerca, y cruzando las piernas

-Valla, pero si tu te sientas mas zorra que yo. Por lo menos ahora se por que todos caen rendidos a ti-Dijo Ginny mirando sus ojos azules de la otra chica

-Claro, pero, no lo voy a negar, tu no eres fea, pero yo, si es que tengo tantos admiradores como tu sueles presumir andan detrás de mi, por lo menos no demuestro lo zorra que puedo llegar a ser, quitándole el novio a una chica linda, como yo-Dijo la chica lo mas vanidoso que pudo, Ginny, simplemente la miró de arriba hacia abajo, mirándola con asco, cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo Ginny esta le dijo

-Jaja… esa mirada esta como anillo al dedo para ti, y sabes que, zorra de octava, aunque te hallas quedado con Harry esa noche, realmente me dolió, no sabes cuanto, pero, acaso hay alguien que te apoye, por ejemplo, yo, tuve el apoyo de mi amigo jack, quien no tengo ganas de hablar, y tu quien eh? tu hermano, vamos, si el te apoya es por que es tu familia. ME DAS ASCO WEASLEY-Dicho esto, la chica saco su varita de plata con incrustaciones de pedrería, primero le dio una bofetada a Ginny que la tiró al piso, después…le aplico varios hechizos…

-No me voy a ensuciar las manos contigo Weasley –Dijo Michelle con crueldad, y dicho esto la torturo. Cuando termino de saciar su venganza, la pelirroja se encontraba moribunda, tirada en el piso, unas gotas de sangre le brotaban por la boca, las cuales combinaban muy bien con su cabellera rojiza

-Por cierto, dale mis saludos a la Señora Pomfrey, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, otra cosa, voy a recuperar lo que queda del estúpido de potter, por lo que te advierto que ya no quiero que me calientes, por que si lo haces, vas a saber lo que sufrir-Finalizó la chica, parada enfrente de ella, engreídamente, todavía con la varita de plata en la mano derecha, se puso la túnica negra que traía y se giro hacia Ginny, quien ya se había sentado en un banquito, estaba débil

-Por cierto, por si acaso, te lanzare un conjuro el cual no podrás decir quien te hizo esto-dijo la chica lanzándole un conjuro en Francés el cual Ginny no comprendió

-Michelle, antes de que te vallas, déjame aclararte algo, Harry y yo solo nos besamos y el pues me…, me…, bueno, me manoseó, pero no paso nada de lo que te imaginas, y tenias motivos de hacerme lo que me has hecho, Harry no quiso continuar por que el te ama, y, entiéndeme, yo tenia que vengarme, yo desde primer grado lo quería, el año pasado casi fuimos novios, y llegaste tu, y lo arruinaste-Dijo Ginny, Michelle ya se dirigía hacia fuera, oyó lo que dijo la pelirroja y salió de la sala

-'Yo sabia que no podía ser cierto'-Pensó la chica y se dirigió a buscar a Jack, tenia que saldar algunas cuentas con ese rubio. Luego de estar buscando como una loca a Jack, hasta que lo encontró hablando con Pansy debajo de unas escaleras, la joven camino decidida hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y al llegar le tomo por el brazo diciéndole:- Tenemos que hablar!

-Odio esas palabras...-murmuro Jack y se despidió de Pansy diciéndole- Bueno Pansy, mas tarde hablamos...tengo cosas que discutir.

-OK...nos vemos en la sala común?

-Si...si-dijo para que de una vez se fuera

-Esta, bien...-dijo y se fue con su usual paso definido

-Y de que quieres hablar?-dijo el rubio en cuanto la chica se fue

-No puedo hacerlo aquí...-contesto Michelle y tomándole del brazo se lo llevo a las afueras del colegio, no había nadie, simplemente un hermoso jardín que lo cuidaba Hagrid

-Bien, que es lo que me quieres decir?-Dijo Jack

-Como es que te atreviste a golpear al imbécil de Potter?-Dijo la chica con el inigualable tono de disgustada

-Valla, y no que no te interesaba para nada Potter?-Dijo Jack con sarcasmo

-Ese no es el punto, te he hecho una pregunta-Dijo la chica mirando que Jack se quitaba la túnica

-Pues, por que el imbécil de Potter, como tu lo has llamado, trato de violar a Angelique Beckham-Dijo jack mirando que la chica estaba impaciente

-Pues, ahí demuestra lo zorra que puede llegar a ser-Dijo Michelle, una idea se le vino a la cabeza

-Pues, entonces que querías que hiciera, que Potter te ponga mas el cuerno? Discúlpame pero evite algo mas que te haga sufrir, Michelle-Dijo Jack quien vio una chispa de melancolía en los ojos de la castaña

-SI, creo que si, pero el punto es que le has dejado 3 costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, y pues, quizás solo lo pudiste haber dejado inconsciente, no lo se, como pudiste caer tan bajo al comportarte como un sangre sucia muggle-Dijo la chica

-El punto es que el se merecía algo mas-Dijo jack

-Discúlpame, últimamente estoy muy nerviosa, muy preocupada, en otro mundo, ya no se ni quien soy, Potter me ha cambiado mucho, desde aquel día que dizque me engaño con Ginebra, no soy la misma-Dijo la chica quien tambien se quitaba la túnica, en aquel lugar hacia un calor extraño, el uniforme se le ajustaba en el cuerpo de la chica, dejando ver una muy formada silueta, el chico no se había percatado en eso, hasta ahora

-Tu lo que necesitas es distraerte-Dijo el chico jugueteando

-Y como es que me voy a distraer, eh?-Dijo Michelle

-Pues, yo te puedo ayudar-Dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña, esta no puso resistencia, aquel chico tenia razón, Potter, que estaba en San Mungo, había hecho que estos últimos días la vida de la chica fuera una bazofia

El chico la abrazó por la cintura, ella lo tomó por la nuca, ambos se besaban, recostados sobre el delicioso césped. Aquel jardín era sólo para los dos, el sol empezaba a resplandecer aquel brillo matutino, ellos rodaban por el césped, hasta que el chico quedó arriba de la chica en una posición comprometedora. Jack le quitó el sweater a la chica, su pecho resaltaba en la chica,'Michelle esta mas que buena!'Pensó Jack, ella simplemente le correspondió quitándole a él tambien el sweater, lo que dejaba ver un torso trabajado, los dos empezaron a sudar, se besaban con locura, el exploraba el cuerpo de ella, acariciaba lo que Potter jamás había podido tocar…

Mientras tanto Ginny iba caminando débilmente a la enfermería, llevaba todo el uniforme roto, ella le había roto un labio, por lo que llevaba unas gotas de sangre escurriéndole por la quijada, sus finos cabellos pelirrojos estaban todos enmarañados, la pobre chica no parecía ella, Michelle le había dado una buena paliza, y sobre todo no podía decir quien le había hecho, ya que gracias a la magia avanzada de la castaña no podía decir nada. Iba llorando, no podía creer lo bajo que había caído, y sobre todo por una estúpida francesa, quien le había arrebatado todas sus ilusiones y aspiraciones. Ginny con mucho esfuerzo toco la puerta de la enfermería, al abrirse la puerta, apareció una señora Pomfrey angustiada y un poco apurada…

-Hay dios! Todo mundo se pelea aquí, vamos entra rápido! –dijo la Señora Pomfrey jalando a la pelirroja por el brazo, esta soltó un chillido, inmediatamente la Señora Pomfrey la sentó en una silla, Ginny veía que en la última cama del cubículo, estaba un bulto cubierto por sabanas, esto se alcanzaba a ver gracias a que la luz del sol matutino hacia que se traspasara semejante figura por una cortina corrediza, ella con cautela de que la señora Pomfrey la descubriera, se acerco lentamente, movió la cortina, y frente a sus ojos, estaba aquel chico de 17 años, pelinegro, ojos verdes, tez blanca que conocía hace 7 años, estaba dormido, con un par de vendas en la cara y en el torso, pálido. Inmediatamente la chica cerró la cortina, ya que el chico se estaba despertando. Olvidando el dolor que tenia se fue a sentar a la silla. Apareció la señora Pomfrey con un frasco verde esmeralda y se lo dio a la pelirroja

-Tomate este frasco entero, es para todo lo que te han hecho, OK, si te sigues sintiendo mal vienes de nuevo, vamos, sal de aquí que tengo prisa con el señor Potter-Dijo la enfermera dándole el frasco, inmediatamente la pelirroja lo bebió y salio de aquel lugar

Mientras tanto, Angie miraba a este esperando una respuesta de su parte, mas Draco solo la miro con desprecio y se acerco a su oído, la chica hizo una mueca de asco y forcejeo una vez más para safarse más Goyle la apretó mas sacándole un grito:

-IDIOTA DECEREBRADO! BOLA DE CEBO! ES QUE TODA ESA GRASA NO TE DEJA SABER QUE SOY UNA DAMA!

-Cállate y escúchame!-le dijo Draco y le tomo la barbilla

-SULETAME!-grito ella y el rubio la penetro con aquella mirada mortífaga que siempre usaba para meter miedo, aunque Angie era muy difícil para eso, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su espina dorsal…

-Me las vas a pagar todas juntas…y no dudes de ello…-dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y se fue, en ese momento Goyle la tiro al suelo como si fuese una pluma y los tres se fueron…

Angie se levanto rápidamente y decidió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, siempre que lo hacia era para idear planes y venganzas o cosas por el estilo…

Caminaba con la mente en otro sitio, perdida en su mundo de asquerosidad y desperdicio, sin darse de cuenta paso los extremos del colegio y se vio en un jardín muy peculiar…nunca lo había visto, ni si quiera escuchado de el…

-Maldita vida…cuantas veces te tengo que suplicar que me lleves para no sufrir tanto?-se pregunto en voz baja, mas una serie de ruidos extraños la saco de sus pensamientos…-Pero que se creen? Que Hogwarts es un motel?-dijo preguntándose a si misma

Angie camino un poco y al mover unas pequeñas ramas, pudo reconocer aquellos dos cuerpos semidesnudos…Eran Jack y la estupida Barbie mal nacida de Michelle.

No que todo era una falsa? Jack le había mentido desde el principio, le había hecho creer que enserio quería algo con ella, hasta la noche anterior por poco se besaban! El era igual que todos los imbeciles masculinos de la tierra y ella se iba a convertir en el chisme de todo el curso! Y eso lo iba a tener por seguro…

Angie sonrió, al fin su mente volvía a producir tanta malicia como antes. La chica algo herida a causa de todo el engaño, regreso al colegio y le contó a todo el mundo el especial de teatro que había en un jardín cerca del lago…

El cuento fue tan bueno, que todas las taquillas se vendieron y medio colegio estaba buscando el famoso jardín. Angie complacida con su éxito taquillero subió a su habitación para darse un baño y planear su venganza contra Draco y ahora contra Jack…

Que se creía ese imbecil? Que ella era un objeto! Pues estaba muy equivocado! MUY EQUIVOCADO! Tanto…que le pagaría con la misma moneda...

Mientras tanto, Ginny caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que se encontró con Hermione quien iba directito al teatro jardinero de Hogwarts, en busca de un nuevo chisme, ya que la paliza de Potter se había vuelto aburrido…

-A donde vas?-pregunto Ginny al tropezarse con ella cerca del Vestíbulo

-YO! Eh…este…-trato de decir, mas sabia que lo que le dijera a la pelirroja, la iba a alterar

-Dime!-dijo molesta

-Voy a ver un show que hay en un jardín, dicen que es muy bueno!-comento Hermione

-Ah…puedo ir? Necesito distraerme!

-Y a ti que te paso?-pregunto al ver a la magullada pelirroja

-Yo…este…-murmuro, ya que no podía decir nada por el hechizo- No me evadas la pregunta! Puedo ir?

-Esta bien…esta bien!-dijo Hermione y ambas se fueron para el famoso jardín!

En el jardín, Michelle sonreía a causa de las caricias del chico, aunque sabia que iba en contra toda su moral, lo que significaba su vida hasta ahora, porque si amaba a Potter, pero sabia que tenia que sacárselo de la mente como fuera! Y si tenia que revolcarse muchas veces con Jack para lograrlo…lo haría. De eso estaba segura!

-Que es ese ruido?-comento la chica quien disfrutaba de una serie de caricias extravagantes…

-Suena como si una manada de animales, corriera por aquí…-dijo y miro para todos los lados, cuando escucharon una voz que grito;

-AQUÍ ESTAN! AQUÍ ES EL SHOW!-grito una alumna de hufflepuff

-QUE?-gritaron ambos, los cuales estaban semidesnudos en el césped

-Jack hay que irnos, pero YA!-grito Michelle mientras se vestía rápidamente

-Ven…-dijo Jack y la tomo de la mano, ambos salieron corriendo hacia los invernaderos semidesnudos con medio Hogwarts detrás tomándoles fotos y diciéndole cosas, la chica estaba mas roja que un tomate por el show que estaba dando sin cobrar nada

Mientras que Angie asomada a la ventana, los veía y se echaba a reír, todo había salido como ella lo había pensado…como siempre se había salido con la suya! Sonriente se pasó la cena, aparte de que comió como nunca (usualmente no se ocupaba mucho de su alimentación por andar en sus "mundos") por lo que todo el que más o menos la conocía aunque por fuera, se asombro…

-Veo que el calor te ha abierto el apetito Beckham!-comento Jenny, una chica que compartía el cuarto con la joven

-Es que ando de buenas hoy…la vida es tan justa!-dijo y siguió comiendo

-Bueno y tanta alegría y dicha? A que se debe?-pregunto Nicole, otra chica pero no de su habitación

-Saben chicas, cuando les hagan algo, siempre tomen la justicia por sus manos, ya que la vida se tarda mucho…pobre, tiene tanto que hacer!-dijo y sonrió, luego bebió un poco de jugo de fruta

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Deán y Seamus hablaban sobre el famoso teatro jardinero:

-Enserio?-comento Ron

-Nooo…-dijo Neville

-Es imposible! Ella se ve que es muy discreta con esas cosas!-comento Seamus

-Siempre supe que era una zorra!-dijo Ginny y comió algo de pan

-Pues, como les cuento! Los encontraron en plena acción!-suspiro y bebió algo de jugo

-Pero estaban desnudos!-dijo Deán

-Si!-comento Hermione- Dicen que una chica llamada Silvana de Hufflepuff los vio y cuando los demás llegaron ya estaban echados a correr para los invernaderos…hay hasta fotos de ellos!

-Uff yo quiero una!-comento Neville y todos lo miraron, el joven tímido se puso rojo como un tomate, pero con valentía dijo- No me pueden negar que Michelle esta buenísima!

-Eso sí!-comento Deán

-Y de cuando acá te interesa esa mosca muerta?-dijo Ginny quien lo fulmino con la mirada

-Ya Gin!-dijo Hermione- Aliviánate!

-Es que TODO el tiempo hablan de esa mosca muerta! Sabes uno se harta!-dijo Ginny algo molesta

-Bueno…es el chisme del curso! No ves que es una chica revoltosa! Pero bueno..Cambiando de tema, mañana comienzan los exámenes de DCAO!-dijo Hermione

-Ay no empieces!-comento Ron

-Cállate quieres! Por lo menos yo me preocupo por ustedes!-dijo Hermione

-Prefiero el tema de Michelle…continúen!-dijo Ginny resignada

Mientras que en los invernaderos, Michelle y Jack estaban sentados, esperando a que la poca gente que había se fueran, pocos minutos pasaron cuando volvieron a quedar solos…

-Quien habrá hecho algo así…-comento la chica

-No lo se, pero quien sea…me las va a pagar!-dijo Jack quien ya estaba vestido

-Creo que ya es hora de la cena…y lo peor es que tengo hambre!-comento la chica y su estomago rugió

-Que creías que hacer el amor te iba a dejar como antes!-dijo en todo de burla- Ven…vamos a comer algo!-dijo y la tomo del brazo, mas ella se soltó diciendo

-Yo no voy a entrar a ese comedor! De seguro andan murmurando y cuando nos vean…se pondrán a decir cosas!-se quejo Michelle

-Vamos…no hicimos nada malo! O eso crees?

-No lo se...-dijo y miro el suelo

-Estas arrepentida?-dijo acercándose a ella, mientras que Michelle retrocedió rápidamente

-No puedo negar que la pase bien, pero hay muchos riesgos en los que no pensé antes de cometer esta locura…-dijo mientras se acomodaba el uniforme

-Yo sabia que ibas a venir con el mismo cuento chino…-dijo fastidiado

-Yo no estoy arrepentida de NADA! Solo que…-pero se callo

-Hubieses querido que fuera Potter no?-dijo y la miro extraño, mas ella no dijo nada- ARG!-grito y golpeo la puerta- LO SABIA! YO LO SABIA!-grito enojado, se podían notar sus ojos heridos

-SI LO SABIAS PORQUE LO HICISTE!-grito Michelle la cual no podía mas con la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba

-PORQUE FUI UN IDIOTA!-grito y se fue tirando la puerta fuertemente, dejando a la chica sola y confundida, pocos minutos fueron cuando rompió a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que anocheció.

Harry estaba recostado en la camilla de la enfermería, se encontraba pensando en todas las estupideces que había hecho, pero, al final, ya había obtenido todo lo que merecía, Michelle Dissetti, su novia, lo había cambiado por Jack, y lo mas seguro era por lo que había pasado con Ginny, y por intentarse vengar de ella, intentó revolcarse con Angelique Beckham, una chica insignificante que no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los dos, y gracias a eso, Jack le había roto tres costillas y perforado un pulmón. Todos estos pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por una enfermera desgastada, que llevaba unas tijeras y unos frasquillos de distintos colores

-Bueno Harry, ya puedes salir, tus heridas ya han cicatrizado, solo necesito que te tomes esto último para que ya no te vuelva ningún malestar-Dijo Pomfrey acercándose a Harry y empezando a cortar las vendas que tenía el chico, instantáneamente el chico bebió el contenido de los frascos, y sintió una especie de cosquilleo en las heridas, que ya no tenia a causa de las pociones

-Gracias-Dijo Harry bajándose de la cama, y saliendo de la enfermería, por alguna extraña razón sentía ganas de irse a dormir, a pesar que ya había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo a partir del día de la paliza. El chico iba caminando hacia los dormitorios, cuando vio una chica de cabello largo castaño caminando lenta y desconsoladamente hacia el mismo destino que el pelinegro, era la chica por la que había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo, era Michelle. Harry corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, él no se atrevía a decir nada, la luz de la luna los alunaba hasta que el chico decidió romper aquel silencio

-Michelle, yo lo siento mucho, no se por que lo hice, pero déjame decirte que tu eres a la que quiero

Instantáneamente la chica se volteó, miró incrédula al chico que estaba enfrente de ella con aquellos ojos azules, hinchados y adornados con pequeñas manchas rojas, a causa de estar llorando toda la tarde, ambos se miraron, hasta que Michelle lo abrazó con fuerza, el le devolvió aquel abrazo y dijo:

-Entonces si me perdonas?-Dijo Harry sin separarse de la chica

-Te lo tienes que ganar…-dijo Michelle y se fue con su usual paso de glamur, dejando a Harry pensativo.

Mientras que en el comedor, todo estaba muy alegre y divertido, hasta que las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar al rubio protagonista del chisme escolar…

-Mira quien acaba de llegar!-dijo Ginny

-El rey de roma!-gritaron otros de la mesa de Hufflepuff

Jack camino con desanimo hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sento muy creca de Angie, la cual estaba muy contenta…

-Enserio chicas!-dijo Fernanda

-Oigan, me entere de que manana hay una salida a Hogsmeade!-dijo Pansy

-Que bien!-dijo Angie mientras comia otro bocado- Al fin!

La cena termino rapidamente y todos se fueron a sus salas comunes. Angie se tardo mucho en dormirse, pero despues de una corta lectura a un libro llamado "Coincidencias Entrelazadas…

Los dias pasaron rapidamente y con esto los trabajos en grupo. En la clase de Encantamientos, a Michelle le habia tocado con Ginny, a Harry con Jack, a Hermione con Parvati, Neville con Pansy y a Angie con Draco.

Al llegar todos al aula de Encantamientos, Flitwick les dijo:

-Muy bien, hoy quiero que se unan en sus grupos ya asignados y que me hagan un resumen de unas situaciones que les voy a decir, luego deben dar su opinión y decir que tipo de encantamiento podra usar para solucionar el problema..-dicho esto espero unos segundos a que todos se acomodaran y comenzo a recitar:

-Grupo de Dissetti y Weasley, la situación es, una chica esta acorralada por varios mortifagos, en un bosque espeso, solo tiene una oportunidad de atacar y correr hacia un caballo que esta muy cerca…

-Facil!-murmuro Michelle

-Grupo de Potter y Madden, la situación es, un par de jóvenes estan atrapados en una cueva subterranea, hay varias criaturas amenazandoles con comerselos, solo tienen una oportunidad de escapar y es arriesgando la vida de uno de ellos...

-Por experiencia propia…-murmuro Jack

-Grupo de Granger y Patil, la situación es, tres jóvenes estan en un desierto, en una excavación, de pronto escuchan unos ruidos extranos y se dan de cuenta de que hay vampiros, las jóvenes solo tienen dos chances de salir de alli con lo que buscan…

-Uff…-murmuro Parvati

-Grupo de Longbotton y Parkinsson, la situación es la mas facil, hay 6 personas atrapadas en una casa llena de criaturas asesinas, tienen solo 4 oportunidades de salir de la casa y la salida esta a 5 pisos, ya que tiene un gran espacio subterraneo, 4 personas se comienzan a impacientar y deciden irse solas…

-Maldita sea…demasiadas cosas, demasiados numeros!-murmuro Pansy- Y luego con esto!-dijo y miro a Neville quien estaba mas timido que nunca

-Y por ultimo, el grupo de Beckham y Malfoy, esta va a ser muy facil de resolver si unen sus mentes, tres mortifagos y una asesina con arco glaciar, los cuatro estan encerrados en una torre en espiral, en su interior todos estan atormentados ya que entre ellos hay un traidor el cual sostiene una relacion con la asesina, mas cuando la encuentran en el tope de la torre, es obligado a asesinarla o ver como la asesinan…

-Esto no huele muy bien…-murmuro la chica mientras su pluma copiaba la situación en un pergamino…

Pasaron muchos minutos, cuando comenzaron las discuciones, ya que a la clase le faltaba muy poco para que se acabara y no tenian ni la mitad de las cosas hechas y la asignatura era para dentro de 3 dias.

-Esto es toda una mierda! Ni si quiera pudimos hacer el RESUMEN! EL RESUMEN!-grito Ginny a Michelle

-Aun nos quedan 5 dias y 4 noches...-murmuro Michelle con paciencia y sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja

-No te soporto! Eres un imbecil! Como piensas progresar cuando estas en el limbo!-grito Pansy

-Si quieres pasar bien la clase, sera mejor que te calles y me dejes pensar!-comento Neville

-ARG!-grito Pansy y se alejo del pelinegro

-Hey Potter puedes dejar de mirar a mi novia y ponerte a escribir lo que te estoy diciendo!-dijo Jack muy molesto, despues de lo que habia ocurrido la noche aquella, se estaba tomando la relacion mas enserio...

-Puedes dejar de estar vigilando cada paso que hago!-dijo Harry hastiado

-Callate y escribe!-dijo Jack y comenzo a leer de nuevo el principio del resumen.

-Hey Parvati! Despierta!-dijo Hermione la cual estaba algo enfadada, con la Parvati perdida en otro mundo, llamado Ronald Weasley, no estaba dictando bien el resumen, ya que ellas solo lo habian logrado...

-Ash Hermy! -comento Parvati

-Vamos Parvati, tenemos que continuar, si queremos ese Excelente!-dijo Hermione mientras leia el resumen que la chica le estaba supuestamente dictando, ya que tenia muchos errores que arreglar.

-ES QUE TU POCO CEREBRO DE MOSCA NO TE DEJA PENSAR BIEN EN LO QUE ESCRIBES! MENUDO IMBECIL!-grito Angie

-Puedes callarte trato de pensar en como salvarte la vida!-dijo Draco, mas se arrepintio de lo que dijo, cuando la chica pregunto curiosa:

-Salvarme la vida? Pero si yo estoy viva y coleando!-dijo la chica sin enteder

-Es que ni si quiera atiendes! No escuchaste lo que el idiota de Flitwick dijo! Tenemos que meternos de cabeza en los personajes, actuar como si fueramos ellos, pensar COMO ELLOS!-dijo cada vez perdiendo la paciencia

-YA ENTENDI CEREBRO DE MIE...-grito mas Flitwick dijo:

-ES EN VOZ BAJA!

-Si sigues gritando nos van a bajar puntos...asi que cierra el pico y ponte a escribir!-dijo casi reprimiendola

-Quien te crees para mandarme eh!

-Quien te crees para gritarme y hablarme asi!-reclamo el rubio

-QUIEN SE CREEN PARA DISCUTIR EN MEDIO PROYECTO!-grito Flitwick apareciendo detras de ellos

-Maldita sea!-mustio Angie en voz baja, mas Draco lo grito

-JODER! ME VA A MATAR DE UN SUSTO!

-5 puntos menos por lenguaje no apropiado en el aula de clase...-dijo el viejo idiota

-Cállate Malfoy o no vamos a tener un excelente!-dijo Angie al ver como este abría la boca para replicar, el profesor se marcho al pizarrón para copiar algunas cosas y los dejo solos en su agonía otra vez.

Al finalizar la clase, todos los grupos incluyendo a los que ya mencione, estaban mas que enojados, tirando puertas, libros, mochilas, tinteros, de todo lo que encontraban, con ese humor de perros cargaron en la siguiente clase, que era la de DCAO, en esta tuvieron que hacer un ejercicio bastante agotador con unas maldiciones que no eran imperdonables, mas tenían cierto efecto de locura en la victima...

-LONGBOTTON-grito el profesor Haden, al ver como el chico se desmayaba-Granger debes ser mas cuidadosa!-le dijo al recoger al chico del suelo

-No tengo la culpa de que no se sepa defender!-se quejo Hermione

-Chicos ayúdenme, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!-dijo Haden, Harry y Ron salieron con el desmayado hacia la enfermería. Mientras tanto la clase siguió como si nadie hubiese matado a una mosca...

-Ya no puedo mas!- Se quejo Ginny y se dejo caer, desmayada al suelo, gracias a tanto ejercicio...

-WEASLEY! HAY NO! POMFREY ME VA A MATAR!-dijo y salio corriendo hacia la pelirroja, luego de eso 3 mas se desmayaron, así que tuvieron que terminar los ejercicios, o iban a llenar la enfermería...-Bueno chicos terminamos en la próxima clase!

-Esta mas loco que una cabra...-murmuro Hermione hacia Ron, el cual ya había regresado para seguir con las practicas...

-Chicos, alguno de ustedes han visto a Michelle?-pregunto Harry preocupado

-No...Yo no la he visto hace días...-murmuro Ron

-Esta deprimida con todo lo que paso...-comento Hermione- Debe estar encerrada en su habitación, ya que las chicas de su cuarto, dicen que no sale de ahí ni para comer!

-Bueno, yo iré a verla al final de las clases...-dijo Harry y se fue hacia su butaca

-Pero este será idiota o que?-se dijo Hermione en voz baja

-Creo que se hace...-comento Ron

El trio camino hasta el Gran Comedor, una vez alli se sentaron en su usal esquina a comer del delicioso buffet que habia hecho los elfos. Ron fijo su mirada en Hermione la cual murmuraba algo raro que decia asi:

-"Senor gracias por cuidar a los elfos y bendecirlos para que hicieran esta deliciosa comida, que nos vamos a comer, te pido por los enfermos de la enfermeria y para que Ron no se atore mientras come, una vez mas bendice a los elfos y sus gustos culinarios…amen"

-Hermione que haces?-pregunto Ron y Harry la miro

-Yo? Pues estaba haciendo una oracion!-dijo la chica

-Y eso?-pregunto Harry curioso

-Pues le pido a Dios que cuide a los elfos para que no se equivoquen de ingredientes y para que Ron no se atore otra vez!-dijo y el pelirrojo se puso rojo

-Bueno ya!-dijo Ron y comenzo a comer, Hermione lo miro y sonrio

-5…4…3…2..-comenzo a contar la castana

-Hermione me puedes explicar que te pasa? Primero orando y ahora contando!-dijo Harry

-Es que cuento los segundos para que Ron se atore!-comento Hermione mientras veia al pelirrojo tragar como si en 8 meses no le dieran comida

-Mallohjnldlkhita…jkieud aoeljudosl-dijo Ron y empezo a toser cuando Hermioen conto el uno

-HERMIONE!-grito Harry y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo

-Carajo Hermione!-dijo Ron-Por poco me muero!

-Bueno creo que mis oraciones nunca le van a llegar…-comento resignada y sonriente y comenzo a comer…

Al otro lado del comedor, Angie estaba comiendo otra vez! Pero esta vez hablaba mas de lo usual con las demas chicas, de modas, de chicos, de revistas, de libros, de canciones, ect…

-Enserio chicas tenian que verlo como yo lo vi!-comento July

-Y a ver como lo viste?-pregunto ANgie mientras tomaba un poco de pollo asado

-Pues estaba ENCUERADO!-grito y las 6 chicas comenzaron a dar saltitos, hasta Pansy la cual estaba algo alejada, decidio moverse para unirse a la conversación…

-Nooo…-dijo Pansy al sentarse

-SI! Yo le alcanze a tirar una foto!-dijo Nicole al sacar la foto, las demas se volvieron locas por ver la foto, asi que se la fueron pasando…

-No pense que Jack tuviese tan buenas piernas…-comento Pansy

-Y ese trasero!-grito July

-JULIANA!-grito Nicole

-Ay ya!-se excuso la chica

-Bueno…a mi me gusta mucho la espalda…-comento Angie y las chicas la vieron con una cara!- QUE?-dijo algo molesta

-Nunca pensamos que dirias algo semejante, es que eres tan antisocial! Todavía no creo que seas tu la que este aquí!-comento Nicole

-Bueno! Que tenga cosas mas importantes que hacer, no quiere decir que soy una antisocial!-comento ANgie en defensa- Pero mirandolo bien…me gusta este mundo!-dijo sonriente

-En que piensas?-pregunto Pansy

-En nada jeje…-dijo Angie y miro la foto- Me gustaria saber cuanto quidditch practica, para tener semejante espalda! Y esas piernas!-dijo y paso la foto

-Creo que a alguien le gusta el rubio!-grito July

-No es para tanto, aparte de que tengo novio!-comento Angie mintiendo totalmente. Draco estaba un par de personas mas alejado, mas se enojo al escuchar el comentario.

-Que te pasa Draco?-prgeunto Blaise

-Nada…-contesto y miro el plato de comida que estaba lleno

-No tienes hambre o estas enojado?-comento Goyle

-Las dos…-dijo el rubio y se levanto para irse, solo fijo su mirada en Angie la cual reia, atrayendo la atención de varias personas que al igual que las chicas, no pensaban que Angie no tenia una personalidad alegre!

El rubio salio a dar una vuelta, necesitaba aclarar lo que sentia, lo que le pasaba, en fin, en la situación en la que se encontraba, que no podia ser mas critica…Caminaba sin rumbo alguno y algo cansado de tanta vuelta, se sento debajo de un arbol…

-Draco te estas volviendo mas loco por ella y para completarla, el idiota de Flitwick te pone de companero de grupo con ella! No podia ser Granger…tenia que ELLA!-dijo

Tenia que estar loco para poderse meter con esa! Pero aunque no lo quisiese sabia que algo le atraia de ella y ese algo no era simple atracción fisica! Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba ese algo que tanto le atormentaba en las noches y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesion!

-Maldito dia en que pisaste este colegio…-comento furioso- Si todo hubiese sido distinto, no me estaria pasando lo que me pasa!

Draco se quedo un rato mas y fue cuando metio sus manos en la tunica y encontro un pequeño papel, estaba algo estrujado y malgastado, de tantas lavadas ya casi ni se veia lo que decia…

-Que es esto?-se pregunto mientras le daba vueltas al papel, hasta que pudo notar un pequeño corazon con una frase abajo que decia:

"Si nunca podre tener tu amor, prefiero la muerte antes de tanto dolor"

-Vaya…-comento y reviso el pergamino por si no tenia otra nota amorosa o mejor dicho deprimente- No pense que amaras con tanta pasion a alguien que ni te mira!-sonrio ante su comentario, luego miro el reloj que su padre le habia regalado y al ver la hora decidio correr para la sala comun, solo quedaban 10 minutos antes de que comenzara la clase de Pociones….

Mientras tanto, Angie salia con su nuevo grupo de amigas a la sala comun para buscar sus libros para Pociones, al llegar a la sala comun las jóvenes se fueron cada una a su habitación, para buscar sus cosas. La morena entro a la de ella, la cual compartia con Pansy y dos chicas a las cuales veia muy poco. Tardo mucho en buscar sus cosas ya que todo estaba tirado y regado por el suelo, harta de no encontrar su libro de Pociones grito:

-"FREGOTEGO!"-las cosas se comenzaron a limpiar y a ubicarse en su lugar, las de ella y las que no eran de ella, en minutos la habitación quedo como nueva. Siguió buscando en las estanterías el libro y por mas que buscaba y buscaba no lo encontraba!- DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE MUGRE LIBRO!-grito y una voz detrás de ella le dijo:

-En mi mano…-era Malfoy

-Ahh…-grito del susto, mas al girarse pudo ver al rubio saliendo de una de las esquinas-Que haces aquí! No se supone que los chicos no suban!

-Por favor! Eso son reglas para los idiotas de Gryffindor, aquí no hay reglas! Creo que ya debes saberlo…

-Bueno al grano, que es lo que quieres?-pregunto cruzando los brazos

-Solo queria devolverte tu patetica nota…-dijo y le entrego el libro junto con una vieja nota…

-Y que hacias tu con esto?-pregunto curiosa al arrebatarle la nota de las manos

-Lo encontre una noche en la sala comun…despues de que te largaste!-dijo y le hizo una mueca-Bueno yo me voy…

-No me digas que pasaste TANTO trabajo en entrar para darme a MI una simple NOTA!

-Ahh…casi lo olvidaba, esta noche a las 6 en la bibloteca, quiero terminar el trabajo antes del viernes…-dijo y con esto salio

-Menudo imbecil!-comento Angie mientras abria la nota, estaba estaba muy desalinada, aunque tenia una especie de diseno que no recordaba haberselo hecho nunca…-Aunque no creo que seas tan imbecil…

-ANGIE APURATE!-grito Pansy al abrir la puerta, provocando que la chica soltara el libro del susto-Lo siento, pero acaba, que ya estamos todas!

-Ya voy!-dijo y tomo su mochila negra con toques fushas, metio unas plumas, un tintero, varios pergaminos y zumbo el libro de pociones y el de transformaciones, que serian sus ultimas dos clases…

Luego salio de alli, bajo las escaleras y noto la bola de chicas que se habia hecho en la entrada de la sala comun, se acerco rapidamente y dijo:

-Vamos que estamos contra el reloj!-dicho esto se pito para el aula de Pociones. Por suerte el profesor no habia llegado, asi que por esa vez estaba salvadas. Todas entraron conversando y charlando dejando algo atonitos a los de Hufflepuff quienes compartian esa clase con ellos, por ese dia…

-Bueno este cuando piensa callarte?-pregunto el profesor Vinanccello.

-Lo sentimos…-comentaron todas y se pusieron un candado en el pico.

La clase comenzo con la usual escritura de ingredientes, luego de buscarlos en las estanterías, todos comenzaron a hacer la primera pociones, esta era algo complicada, mas a la chica le salio como anillo al dedo. Consistia en provocar nauseas al que la bebiera y tenia que tener un color rojo brillante…

-Perfecto Beckham…10 puntos para Slytherin-comento el profesor y varios alumnos sonrieron

La segunda no fue tan facil, como Angie penso, todos los ingredientes estaban mal medidos y la pocion no estaba quedando como tenia que quedar!

-Que pasa Angelique?-pregunto Pansy al ver como la pocion se ponia verde en vez de azul

-No lo se, es que este libro esta loco! No tiene las medidas correctas!-dijo y miro el libro de Pansy, luego miro el suyo, las cosas estaban identicas! Porque no le salia como tenia que ser!

-Profe puede venir!-comento Pansy temerosa que la pocion de Angie no explotara en cualquier momento

-Digame, Parkinsson?-dijo Vinanccello al acercarse y oler la pocion- Esto ya mismo explota! Beckham que le ha hechado!-comento el profesor y se acerco a la pocion

-Es el libro! Cambia de medidas!

-EH?-dijeron los dos

-Si mire…-dijo y le mostro el libro y era cierto, cada cierto tiempo se movian los numeros y los ingredientes se mezclaban..

-Bueno, creo que por hoy no puede hacer nada mas y vaya a donde Flitwick para que le ayude con su libro, al parecer esta encantado…-comento y dijo- EVANESCO!

-Joder!-comento Angie y Pansy la codeo

-Cuide su lenguaje…-comento el profesor y con una sonrisa se fue

-La podia haber arreglado!-se quejo la chica al salir del aula

-No Angie…ya eso estaba por explotar! Era una bomba de tiempo!

-Si no hubieses abierto la boca!-se quejo nuevamente

-Que pasa chicas?-se acerco Nicole

-Nada…Angie anda molesta porque saco un cero en una de las pociones, aunque no te preocupes!-dijo Pansy- Nos falta escribir las dos cuerdas de pergamino…

-AJAJAJAJA..-rieron todas…

-Bueno chicas, yo voy a buscar a July, creo que esa sigue discutiendo, su pocion huele a chicharos!-dijo Nicole y dejo a las dos jóvenes solas…

La siguiente clase fue la de Transformaciones, la mas pesada, a la peor hora! Comenzo con los reganos por parte de McGonagall, ya que siempre refunfunaba diciendo que no se sabian sentar o que siempre traian goma de mascar!

La clase termino en un santiamén pero con mucho que copiar, Angie caminaba en silencio, ya que no tenia a nadie al lado. Pansy y las demas se habian ido a banar. Absorta en su mundo tropezo con Jack:

-Idiota…-comento al recoger los libros que el rubio le habia tirado al suelo

-De nada…-comento Jack sonriente- A donde vas?

-Al infierno si es necesario, es que necesito firmar un documento para que te alejes de mi por lo menos a un millon de pies de distancia…no ves que tu simple olor me perturba! Me asquea!-dijo y comenzo a escupir veneno

-Que te hecho para que me hables asi?-dijo tomandola por el brazo

-Sueltame imbecil, no me toques con esas manos llenas de huellas dactilares de esa zorra!

-No te permito que ofendas a mi novia!

-AHORA ES TU NOVIA NO!-grito enojada- NO QUE ERA UNA FALSA! Y PARA COLMO TRATAS DE JUGAR CONMIGO DOS NOCHES ANTES! ERES UN IMBECIL! IGUAL QUE POTTER! IGUAL QUE MALFOY! TODOS PIENSAN CON EL CULO!-grito Angie y salio corriendo hacia la biblioteca, ya estaba tarde y no tenia ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a Malfoy….

Al tocar el frio suelo de la biblioteca, suspiro y miro su reloj, estaba 3 minutos atrasada y gracias al imbecil de Jack! Camino hasta las mesas y se sento, saco su pergamino con los escritos y la situacion, algunas plumas y un tintero. Luego de acomodarse, comenzo a leer el escrito y a darle vueltas a la situacion...5 minutos despues estaba hablando sola:

-Esto es mas que imposible!-se quejo- Si ella se tiene que morir, se va a morir de todas formas! O el la asesina o ellos lo hacen!-dijo y recordo lo que dijo Malfoy "-Puedes callarte trato de pensar en como salvarte la vida!-"

Claro! Como no lo habia pensado! La unica manera de resolver aquella situacion sin que nadie saliera lastimado, era ponerse en la misma situacion que el personaje! Asi que Draco estaba tomando el papel protagonista que era el del mortifago y a ella le correspondia el papel de la asesina armada. Luego de pensar un poco en como resolver aquello sin matar a nadie y no encontrarle salida restrayo el pergamino rendida...en ese momento entro Malfoy con un humor que no lo podia aguantar ni el solo!

-ERES UN IMBECIL!-dijo la chica abofeteandolo

-QUIEN TE CREES PARA ENSUSIAR MI CARA CON TUS MUGRES MANOS!-grito Malfoy, aunque en su interior le agradecia por haberlo acariciado, a su forma, pero lo habia hecho

-LA ESTUPIDA QUE ACEPTA UN LIBRO QUE HA PASADO POR TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS! NO TE CREAS QUE NO SUPE QUE ENCANTASTE MI LIBRO PARA QUE SALIERA MAL EN POCIONES!-grito ella mientras le apuntaba con su varita

-CUIDADO CON ESA VARITA!-dijo señalando el palo de madera- PENSE QUE SERIAS MAS INTELIGENTE!

-PUES MIRA COMO LO SOY!-grito ella y le hizo caer un balde de agua de pozomuro, con algas, huevo podrido y leche cortada encima

-ARG!-grito el rubio con furia, si antes no podia el solo con su enojo, ahora 10 cargarian con el…

El rubio la miro y en sus ojos se pudo notar el odio, aunque aquella risa tan demoniaca le hacia sentir en el cielo, tenia que vengarse, no podia dejarse insultar de aquella manera!

Camino hacia ella con todo aquel mejunje encima, la chica se seguia riendo descontroladamente, asi que la pudo tomar del brazo y restrayarla contra una estantería, ella se quejo ante el golpe y comenzo a gritarle:

-SUELTAME MENUDO IMBECIL! ACASO LA ESTUPIDEZ SE TE SUBIO MAS AL CEREBRO!

-CALLATE!-dijo mientras le apretaba mas fuerte la mano- Y ESCUCHAME BIEN! ESA FUE TU ULTIMA BROMITA! ME ENTENDISTE!-dijo y se acerco mas a ella- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS! Y NO CREO QUE TE VAYA A GUSTAR MUCHO MI VENGANZA! PORQUE NADIE SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESTO A UN MALFOY Y QUEDA BIEN PARADO DEL ASUNTO!

-Claro amor…es que nadie nunca te ha hecho sentir mas miserable…-dijo Angie y sonrio para si- Bueno…tal vez tu insignificante padre lo haya hecho por mi…aunque lo dudo, no creo que haya lastimado emocionalmente a su hijo, ya que seria la copia de lo que es ahora…una LACRA!-grito ella sonriente y el rubio no se aguanto y la tomo por el cuello …

-Sueltame menudo imbecil!-grito ella y varios pasos se escucharon, pudo escuchar como el rubio le decia:

-Callate…

Era la senora Pince, se acercaba con su paso de alma en pena ya oxidada de tanto caminar. Draco solto a la chica y hizo como que buscaba un libro, mas ella algo dificultuosa para respirara comenzara a toser:

-Porque tanto grito? Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Pince

-Na…-la joven tosio- Nada

-Se encuentra bien miss?-comento Pince

-S…si-volvio a toser

-Si es asi, pues dejen tanto grito y ponganse a estudiar que para eso sus padres pagan aquí!-dijo la vieja y se fue

-Vieja estupida!-murmuro Draco mientras cerraba el libro y lo metia en otro lugar que no era el antiguo- Y cuando quieras hacer otra de tus bromitas…acuerdate de que no te va a salir gratis el acto-dicho esto se largo sin hacer nada referente a lo de Flitwick.

Angie se quedo sin cenar tratando de encontrarle razon a al situacion y algun escape a la misma. Ya era muy tarde, se poia saber ya que la bibloteca se veia mas oscura y la luna alumbraba suavemente las estanterias. Angie habia decidido copiar la situacion a ver si asi encontraba algun error y despues de repetir el mismo acto 5 veces, lo encontro:

-Ay algo aqui que esta mal...-dijo y sonrio- Esto me suena a engano y mentira...-dijo ella y volvio a sonreir- Ellos no estan enamorados, ni si quiera tienen algo! Ella solo se hizo pasar por la enamorada del chico para asesinarlo, ya que seria su proxima victima...-comento ella y comenzo a dar grititos...

-Senorita es muy tarde que hace aqui?-pregunto Pince

-Es que estaba resolviendo un enigma para Encantamientos...-comento ella sonriente-Pero ya me voy...

Angie tomo sus paquetes y se fue a su habitación. Los dias pasaban rapidos y con esto la tarea de Flitwick paso al olvido, aunque las peleas entre Michelle y Ginny se volvieron peores y Neville termino algo amargo con todo el lio de Pansy y para rematarla Jack y Harry no dejaban de insultarse por la misma estupidez de siempre….

Sin olvidar que Hermione y Parvati lo habian entregado tarde, pues todo estaba en la normalidad. Era Viernes en la noche y como todos sabian era dia de salir o de festejar en alguna parte, ya los de Slytherin tenian su fiesta semanal en su sala comun ya lista y los de Gryffindor pensaban ver un partido de quidditch por repetido en el tv que Neville habia traido en casa de su abuela…tal vez nunca sirviera, porque en Hogwarts lo muggle no sirve…

Todos estaba reunidos como siempre, en el Gran Comedor, aunque estaban cansados, decidieron ir a hartarse la panza, eso siempre era bueno cuando estaban agotados o de mal humor… El trio se fue a sentar para su esquina mientras que Angie, Draco y Jack se fueron para la suya…

Hermione se asombro mucho al ver a Michelle platicando con una joven que no era de Hogwarts, ni si quiera llevaba el uniforme oficial! Quien seria esa chica?

-Si, al parecer la tarea que nos dejo el profesor Flitwick no era tan difícil, la weasley y yo sacamos un excelente- Dijo Michelle, que bebía de su copa llena de jugo, y de reojo miró a jack, esta simplemente se volteó, y miro a la chica

-Y ese quien es?-Dijo la rubia al ver como el hermano de Michelle se acercaba- Estudia aquí?

-Pues es mi hermano, el idiota de Ian, y no…no estudia aquí! El joven se acerco con una cara de vergüenza que no habia quien se la quitara, con toda aquella vergüenza y furia entre ceja y ceja se sento al lado de Michelle y pasaron pocos segundos cuando exploto diciendo:

-ME QUIERES DECIR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO MICHELLE ANN DISSETTI RUTHERFORD-Dijo el chico en voz alta zangoloteando aquella foto en la mano izquierda-CIENTOS DE ESTAS FOTOGRAFÍAS ESTAN RONDANDO POR EL COLEGIO!

-Valla, eso debe de ser grave para que me llames por mi nombre completo, Ian-Dijo la chica, con un tono de voz suave

El chico le enseño la fotografía, y para sorpresa de Michelle era ella y Jack corriendo desnudos por aquel parque, la chica, le encontró el lado gracioso y empezó a reírse, ambos se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos, de nuevo la chica tenía aquella sonrisa en la cara…

-Pues fue la función en el jardin de teatro, que me hicieron participar, que lastima que no estuvieras ahi-Dijo la chica burlandose, se levantó de la mesa, y dirigiéndose a Jack, que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. El chico se sorprendió al ver la chica reluciente y sin aquella cara de martirio

-HAY DISSETTI QUE BUENA ESTAS! – grito uno de los slytherins, lo que provoco que a Angie, que estaba a 3 personas de Jack y de Michelle, se ruborizara un poco de coraje, ahora esa 'Barbie mal nacida' estaba en boca de todos

-CALLATE IDIOTA!- Le respondió la chica

-Y bien, a que milagro se debe que andes por aquí-Dijo Jack un poco molesto, por lo que le había dicho la chica aquella noche

-Ven, acompáñame-Dijo Dissetti, el chico se levanto de la mesa, como odiaba esas palabras. Ambos se fueron caminando, algunos se quedaron murmurando, pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, incluso Harry puso su habitual cara de celos, al verlos juntos, solo que trato de disimularlo. Iban caminando por un pasillo que conducía a la sala de los menesteres

-Y bien que es lo que me ibas a decir?-Dijo Jack volteando a ver a la chica, que sacaba una foto de su túnica, y esta sonreía fugazmente

-Ya viste lo bien que nos vemos juntos?-Dijo la chica bromeando y enseñándole aquella foto al chico, este se le quedo mirando a la foto, era un hecho, a pesar de lo vergonzoso que fue ese momento, fue divertido

-Hey tienes un lindo trasero!-Dijo el chico mirando ambos

-Ya! Jaja…. Solo quería decirte que lamento lo que te dije en el invernadero, y que en verdad me la pasé muy bien contigo-Dijo la chica que volteaba a ver aquellos ojos azules vidriosos que tenía el sexy rubio

-Pues yo tambien me la pase muy bien-Dijo Jack guardándose la foto en la túnica

-Te herí?-Dijo la chica metiendo sus manos blancas a la túnica

-Pues, es que veras, esto de salir contigo ya me esta gustando-Dijo el chico

-Mira estoy dispuesta a recompensarte como quieras, yo se que me he portado muy mal contigo, y que por mi culpa estas peleado con la estupida de Beckham -Dijo Michelle

-Esas segura?

-Si, completamente segura-Dijo la chica pensativa -¿Cuándo es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

-Creo que es en 3 días

-Bueno, ese día te veo en Madame Tudipié, a las 12.oo am-Dijo la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, y alejándose dejándolo solo en medio de aquel lugar

Ian, un chico de tez blanca, cabello rubio, estaba en la biblioteca, esperando a alguien, según parecía, ya que caminaba de un lado a otro, tronándose los dedos, hasta que vio llegar a su hermana

-Y bien, que tal está tu herida?-Pregunto Michelle observando la pierna de su hermano

-No cicatriza, por mas que le ponga pociones, ese maldito auror me las va a pagar-Dijo Ian levantándose la manga del pantalón, era una herida de 5 pulgadas, profunda, la chica se estremeció al verla, el chico sufría de quemazón, por lo que se volvió a bajar la manga

-Ian, te dije que esos eran problemas de nuestros padres, no debiste meterte en esos asuntos-Dijo la chica sentándose en un banco, con la mas seriedad posible

-Lo sé, pero no podía dejar que ellos se fueran solos a matar a este estúpido, estaban varios aurores, y pudieron haberlos matado-El tambien se sentó, volvió a subirse la manga y apretando mas el torniquete

-Espero que no me metas, ya sabes que no me gusta eso de que andes de mortífago, y ya te han marcado?-dijo ella al sacar un libro del estante y darle varias hojeadas

-Si, ya lo han hecho- Dijo Ian levantándose la manga de la túnica, la serpiente se movía tenebrosamente

-Bien, has lo que quieras, yo te lo advertí -dijo la chica cerrando el libro, dejando a su hermano solo, salio de aquel lúgubre lugar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats all !  
**

**jeje espero y les halla gustado... realmente no ando muy inspirada ultimamente... jaja... dejen reviwes que de eso vivo! xD y hagan que esta gripe valga la pena... jeje**

**super castaña!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay disculpen las escenas XXX que mi amiga hizo a Mich tua (2 sorry por mi lenguaje extraño)... jaja...ya saben... por que es T, lenguaje sucio y otras cosillas... leanlo y dejen reviews**

**Michelle**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 6. Mil Locuras sin Solucion**

Era un sábado exquisito, todos los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts se preparaban para una salida a Hogsmeade, algunos daban saltitos, otros contaban sus ahorros para gastarlos en el pequeño pueblo, y otros, como Michelle, pensaban en como sería esa mañana. La chica de 17 años se encontraba recostada con la pijama en una cama mullida, cerca del ventanal más grande, que tenia una vista hermosa. Sin ganas de nada, sobre todo por la cita con Jack, se levanto, abrió las cortinas de su cama, dejando ver a un montón de chicas con mucha prisa, unas vistiéndose, otras maquillándose, etc.

- Valla que te levantaste!-Dijo Hermione observando a una Michelle nada común

-Si, realmente no tengo ganas de ir a Hogsmeade-Dijo la chica sacando varia ropa de su baúl color gris,

-Que no hoy es tu cita con Jack!-Dijo Hermione viendo unos zapatos de la chica

-Si, es por eso que no me quería levantar!-Dijo Michelle con desánimo

-No te entiendo, primero estas enamoradísima de Harry, y de la nada, ya andas con jack, y bueno lo que paso en los jardines…-Dijo Hermione, quien fue interrumpida por una Michelle nerviosa

-Herms, no me entiendo ni a mi misma, no sabes como me siento después de aquello, y pues no se que valla a pasar hoy OK, y lo peor es que cuando deje a Jack, el único que va a salir herido va a ser él-Dijo la chica observando una foto del chico que tenía en la mesita de noche, al verla, le aventó una mascada

-Entonces todavía quieres a Harry?-Dijo Hermione

-Si, SI… todavía lo quiero, pero nada mas de recordar lo que me hizo el imbécil, me dan ganas de revolcarme con Jack todas las veces que sean necesarias!-Dijo la chica sin paciencia

-Y que te hizo?-Dijo Hermione sin perderle la vista a las zapatillas de tacón de aguja plateados que tenia en sus manos

-Hay! No puedo creer que no sepas!-Dijo Michelle-SE REVOLCÓ CON LA ESTÚPIDA PELIRROJA DE GINEBRA !YO LO VI TODO!-dijo Michelle, rompiendo una pluma que tenía en la mano

-QUE!-Dijeron todas las chicas parando de hacer lo que hacían

-Si, Harry Potter es un maldito infiel-Dijo la chica en voz alta, y bajando su volumen dijo: pero al fin y al cabo ya le regresé lo que me hizo

-Hay que linda esta tu pijama, donde la compraste?-Dijo Ginny con una voz estúpida entrando a la habitación, las chicas ya enteradas, la miraron con asco

-Si, es muy linda, la compré en Paris, lástima que una zorra como tu tenga el suficiente dinero para comprar lo que yo tengo, LASTIMA!-Dijo Michelle, devolviéndole la mirada a la pelirroja, esta, obligada, salio de la habitación, y todas las chicas se pusieron a aplaudir, esta se volvió hacia su cama, tomó varias prendas y un par de zapatos, y se dirigió hacia los vestidores

-Michelle, me prestas estos zapatos?-Dijo Hermione, haciendo que Michelle parara

-Claro, te los regalo, tengo un par idéntico en casa-Dijo la chica, y una vez dicho, se fue a vestirse

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de los chicos…

-Hey, aquí tengo una foto de Dissetti desnuda!-Dijo Seamus dando brinquitos, Harry se extraño, por lo que le quitó la foto al chico, él jamás hubiera pensado que ella fuera capaz de correr desnuda por el jardín del colegio

-Y esta de donde la sacaste? Como es que anda desnuda?-Dijo Harry guardando aquella foto provocativa en su túnica

-No te has enterado! Jaja Dissetti hace unas semanas fue todo un show, con todo y Jack!-Dijo Deán metiéndose en aquella conversación

-Harry! Ven!-Dijo Hermione viendo los calzoncillos sexys de Seamus, este se enrojeció al ver a la chica, esta volvió a cerrar la puerta, e inmediatamente apareció Harry

-Que pasa?-Dijo Harry poniéndose un sweater

-Dime, te interesa todavía Michelle?-Dijo hermione volteando a ambos lados, para que nadie los oyese

-Si, tu sabes bien que la necesito-Dijo Harry

-Mira, Michelle y Jack se van a ver en Madame Tudipié a las 12, has lo que creas correcto-Dijo Hermione dejando al chico pensativo

-Hermione! Donde estas?-Dijo Michelle en busca de la castaña

-Valla que bien te ves!-Dijo Hermione observando esa mini color negro con una blusa roja, traía el cabello ondulado, maquillaje discreto y unas lindas zapatillas rojas de tacón bajo

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves muy linda, nos vamos?-Dijo Michelle jalando por un brazo a Hermione, ella no se dio cuenta que dejaron varias miradas atónitas

Las chicas iban caminando hacia donde estaban las salidas a Hogsmeade, todos hacían una larga fila, ya que Filch a todos los pasaba por un radar.

Las chicas estuvieron comprando golosinas, y algunas cosillas, hasta que dieron las 11.30 am…

-Herms, me tengo que ir, con Jack, te veo en unas horas-Dijo la chica despidiéndose de la castaña con un abrazo afectuoso, hecho esto, Michelle se separó de Hermione. Michelle iba nerviosa hacia aquel salón de té, donde estaría Jack. La chica iba caminando, y se encontró con Harry, que iba derechito a ella

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Michelle-Dijo Harry

-Claro, donde quieres que hablemos?-Dijo la chica observando su reloj, ya eran las 11.47

El pelinegro tomo de la muñeca a la chica, los dos caminaban hacia la casa de los gritos, hasta que llegaron, Harry abrió la vieja puerta de aquella casa, la chica estaba un poco tímida en aquella casa, el chico la subió hasta donde estaba una habitación un poco sucia…

-Bien, por que me trajiste hasta acá?-Pregunto Michelle volteando a ver a harry

-Quiero hablar contigo, no sabes cuanto me haces falta-Dijo Harry volteando a ver a la chica, que se sentaba en un sofá mugriento

-Harry, yo no se que decir-Dijo Michelle, recordando la pequeña platica con Hermione

-Vamos, se que aquel día con Jack, te la pasaste bien, pero te aseguro que te la hubieras pasado mejor conmigo

-Y como estas tan seguro, Harry si lo hice es por que tu me hiciste sufrir demasiado, y Jack fue el único que me apoyó-Dijo la chica

-Vamos, por que me dejaste?-Dijo Harry olvidando aquel suceso con Ginny

-No recuerdas lo que hiciste con Ginny aquella noche en la que se supone que tu y yo nos divertiríamos en aquella fiesta, como puedes ser tan cínico-Dijo la chica levantándose y caminando hacia el pelinegro

-Escucha, quizás le puse las manos donde no debía, pero no sucedió nada… OK?-Dijo Harry acercándose hacia Michelle, esta empezó con una respiración cortante

Los dos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Michelle decidida empujo a Harry hacia una cama matrimonial algo sucia, ella se le subió encima y lo beso, el chico la besaba dulcemente, ella le quitaba la ropa que traía, pasaba sus manos por el torso del chico, el la desnudaba, hasta que la chica quedo en ropa interior. Los dos seguían besándose, ella tenía una pierna en la entrepierna del chico, lo que hizo que sintiera una protuberancia muy tentadora. El chico sabía que hacer para que la chica hiciera muecas y gritos de placer. El chico no se quedaba atrás, la chica sabia donde morder para que el chico apretara más la espalda de la chica. Michelle abrazaba con sus blancas piernas la cadera del chico. Había pasado más de una hora, y ellos seguían en aquella habitación, mientras que Jack, seguía esperando a la chica en madame tudipié, hasta que decidió salir de aquel lugar, en busca de Hermione o de alguien que le dijera donde estaba su novia. El chico desesperado buscaba, y no la encontraba, hasta que visualizó a lo lejos a Hermione. El chico rápidamente se dirigió hacia la castaña, quien tambien buscaba a Michelle

-Has visto a Michelle? Se supone que hora y media estaría en Madame Tudipié-Dijo Jack mirando la cara preocupada de Hermione

-No, no la he visto-Dijo hermione

-Me ayudas a buscarla?-Dijo el chico preocupado

-Claro!-Dijo temiéndose que su amigo se tomara muy en serio la idea de hablar con Michelle

Harry se encontraba recostado en aquella cama, desnudo, abrazando a Michelle, quien estaba en todo su esplendor. Aquella vista era mejor que la de la foto. La chica seguía rozando con sus manos el torso del chico, este miraba los hombros de la chica…

-Apuesto a que te la has pasado mejor que con Ginny-Dijo Michelle volteando ver los ojos verdes del chico

-Mucho mejor-Dijo el chico sonriendo

-Y ahora que va a pasar?-Dijo Michelle extrañada

-Que va a pasar de que?-Dijo Harry mirando a la chica

-Si que va a pasar con nosotros? Y con Jack?-Dijo la chica

-Pues, tu y yo podemos regresar, y te puedo dar un tiempo para que dejes a esa serpiente-Dijo Harry

-Vamos, no seas así, le tengo bastante aprecio, no me gustaría que sufriera por mi culpa-Dijo la chica levantándose de aquella cama, dejando ver una espalda perfecta

-Él tiene a suficientes-Dijo Harry besándole el cuello

-Me estas diciendo que yo soy una mas con las que se acuesta, por dios-Dijo la chica volteando a ver al pelinegro, un poco molesta por el comentario del chico

-No, yo no quise decir eso-Dijo harry

-Esto fue un completo error, no se por que lo hice- Dijo la chica volteando a ver a Harry, tomando su ropa

-Por que me amas, como yo a ti-Dijo Harry

-Claro!-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica dirigiéndose hacia un vestidor muy viejo

-No es necesario que te vallas allá, ya he visto todo-Dijo el chico desenrollándose de las sabanas

-Harry, no quiero herir a Jack, OK? Voy a ver la manera de que él se fije en alguien mas

-Entonces a él lo quieres mas?

-No empieces de celoso-Dijo un poco hastiada

-Dímelo

-Harry, ahora comprendo que todo esto fue un completo error, será mejor que me valla antes de que cometa otra estupidez-Finalizó la chica, que ya estaba vestida completamente

-Por que dices que fue un error-Dijo Harry poniéndose la camisa

-Por que todavía ando con Jack, y por lo que veo, eres un imbécil infiel celoso, no se como pude creerte-Dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación

-Espera-Dijo el chico, deteniéndola por la cintura

-Que quieres-volteándose dijo la chica, aquellos ojos verdes detallaban el rostro de la chica

-Por que lo hiciste?-Dijo el chico

-POR QUE FUI UNA ESTÚPIDA IMPULSADA...-grito en voz alta-Espero que no le digas absolutamente a nadie lo que ha pasado Harry-Finalizó la chica saliendo de aquella habitación mugrienta, dejando al pelinegro solo

Jack y Hermione iban caminando, buscando a la chica por las calles de Hogsmeade, y casualmente vieron que esta chica iba caminando hacia ellos, no tenía ninguna excusa por el retraso.

-Michelle, que paso, por que no fuiste?-Dijo Jack abrazando a la chica

-Lo siento, me sentí un poco mal y tuve que ir a Hogwarts a hacer una poción, pero ya estoy mucho mejor-Mintió Dissetti al chico

-Que bien, bueno que tal si nos vamos a nuestra cita?-Dijo el chico

-Claro, Hermione, vienes con nosotros?-Dijo Michelle

-No puedo, tengo que buscar a Harry, dejamos un asunto pendiente-Dijo hermione, y sin ninguna causa a aparente Michelle sintió un escalofrío en la nuca

-OK, entonces te veremos en Hogwarts-Dijo jack llevándose con el a la chica alejándose de Hermione

Mientras que al otro lado de Hogsmeade, Angie y Pansy se paseaban comprando algunas cosillas para vestir y peinar. Pasaban por una de las tiendas, cuando Harry se tropezo y comenzo a dar gritos:

-ES QUE NO VEN POR DONDE CAMINAN!

-CONTROLA TU VOCABULARIO IDIOTA O NO TENDRAS BOCA PARA REPETIR TUS MALDICIONES!-grito Angie dejando a Pansy sorprendida

-Mira Angelique, no quiero problemas contigo, asi que DESAPARECE! Como siempre lo has hecho!-dijo furico

-INSENTABO!-grito Angie y Harry se ahogo en cuerdas

-Y esa rudeza? De cuando aca tan impaciente…

-Venia de revolcarse con alguien que lo dejo plantado, por eso se atrevio a gritarme, Harry es muy respetuoso y solo en esas condiciones se atrevio a cometer ese acto…-dijo Angie y antes de irse le susurró- Para la proxima no te acuestes con otra zorra!

Angie se fue dejando a Harry enrredado y furioso, lo que le faltaba, estar enojado y atado! Las dos chicas se fueron a comprar algunos vestidos a una tienda nueva, en donde un joven las atendio:

-Hola senoritas…

-Hola Jason…-dijo Pansy

-Hola Pansy..-comento el joven-Y ella quien es?

-Una amiga…y no te fijes en ELLA!-dijo Pansy amenazante y se fue a medir vestidos

-Y estudias en Hogwarts?

-Si-dijo Angie

-Ahh, sabes que el negro se te ve muy bien?

-Amo el negro jeje…-sonrio

-Bueno, creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti…-comento y se desaparecio con un plop! El joven Jason, de cabello castano punk, alto, bastante delgado y buen porte, se fue a buscar el vestido detrás de unas estanterías con mas ropa, luego de varios minutos, el joven regreso con un vestido que estaba cubierto con una tela negra-Aquí esta…nunca pense que nadie lo pediria..-dijo poniendo el vestido cubierto arriba del escritorio

-A ver…-comento Angie y se sorprendio ante tal vestido, era negro ajustado al cuerpo, largo hasta los tobillos, tenia un escote en v, el diseno eran piedras negras bordadas hasta el suelo y le agarraban dos manquillos que se cruzaban en la espalda.- Es…

-PRECIOSO!-grito Pansy al verlo-Te debe quedar super!

-Deseas probartelo?

-Yo…este…-murmuro- Bueno esta bien!-dijo Angie y se fue a medirse el traje

Minutos despues salio con el puesto, Jason se maravillo, hacia mucho que nadie usaba ese vestido antiguo y a ella le quedaba perfecto. Pansy sonrio, sabia que encontrarian algo para su joven amiga….

Luego de que modelo un poco el traje, se lo quito y se puso su antigua ropa. Mientras que Pansy tomo un top azul turquesa, con un vuelo en la parte de abajo. Ambas salieron de alli y se dirijieron a la joyeria, en donde compraron dos gargantillas, una negra inmensa y otra azul y plata.

Las chicas se fueron a tomar unas bebidas al salon de Madame Tudipie y fue cuando se encontraron con Jack y Michelle agarrados de la mano , entrando por la otra puerta…

-Jack, yo no se…

-Que es lo que no sabes?-pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas pagadas a la pared

-Pues…es que…-comenzo a titubear- Es que ya no se ni con quien andar…

-Ahh…-murmuro- El tiempo que te desapareciste estiviste hablando con Potter no?

-Mas o menos..-murmuro ella mientras tomaba una azucarero y comenzaba a moverlo-Es que ya no se! Tu me jalas de un lado y me haces sentir de lo mejor y Potter me jala del otro pero siempre logra herirme…

-Si quieres le cortamos aquí, tu te tomas tu tiempo, el que necesites y luego hablamos…-dijo muy tranquilo aunque por dentro sentia ganas de explotar y gritarle mil veces zorra.

-Yo..este..Jack!-dijo cuando el chico se fue a levantar- Espera…-el rubio se sento- Yo no quiero terminar asi! Es que..

-Michelle dilo de una vez, lo quieres a el y me usaste a mi como reemplazo! No es tan difícil de decir, yo lo supe desde un principio…asi que no te preocupes, que no me haces ningún dano..-dijo y algo en el pecho se le rompio, tenia que irse o iba a estalar…

-Jack…-dijo Michelle y una lagrima salio de sus ojos

-Adios Michelle…-dijo Jack y se levanto para irse del local, dejando a Michelle algo confundida. Porque siempre dicen que cuando valoras es cuando pierdes…

**Capitulo 7: Un horrendo baile de Halloween…**

Las semanas pasaron dejando entrar algunas lluvias torrenciales tipicas del mes de Octubre. Las clases estaban cada vez mas fuertes y cada dia se amontonaba mas y mas deber. Angie estaba en la sala comun, era muy tarde, ya muy entrada la noche. Estaba haciendo la sarta de deberes que tenia pendiente…

-Mugres profesores, no tienen otra cosa que hacer?- se quejo mientras escribia el final de un pergamino de Herbologia- Primero Spout con sus estupidas matas, luego Vinancello con sus estupidas pociones y para regarla McGonagall que su vida de gato no le basta y tiende a arruinar la de los demas con sus transformaciones!

-Porque tanta pelea?-pregunto Jack acercandose

-PK EL MUNDO ME ODIA!-grito Angie restrayando un tintero sin querer-ARG!

-Evanezco! Reparo!-dijo Jack muy calmado- Calmate o terminaras rompiendo la mitad de la sala comun…

-Ay Jack, mi vida es un asco!-dijo quitandose la tunica y tirandola en el piso

-Y eso?

-Aun no consigo pareja para el baile! Y para colmo creo que no ire, tengo mucho deber por hacer atrasado y todo es para esta semana y el VIERNES es la fiesta!

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, por los deberes…pues te ayudo en lo que pueda, sabes que no soy muy bueno en nada…-sonrio y la chica le dio un pequeño empujon- Que haria sin ti?

-Todo…solo soy un episodio que te salva jeje…

-Idiota!-comento ella sonriente y siguió copiando mientras que Jack analizaba su letra para ayudarla

Al otro lado del colegio, en la torre de gryffindor estaba, Harry en una butaca muy pensativo, cuando Hermione y Ron se le acercaron preocupados, Harry casi ni hablaba, ni comia y a veces se saltaba las clases, todo desde la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Hola Harry!-dijeron ambos con su usual alegria

-Venimos a buscarte para terminar los deberes en nuestra haya cerca de rio…-comento Hermione

-Ay Hermione no piensas nada mas que en deberes? Nunca se te ha cruzado la palabra amor o beso en la mente?

-Harry si estas enojado no te las heches conmigo! Solo vine para ayudarte!-dijo Hermione algo dolida

-Bueno pues buscate un novio y vete a un hotel! A ver si asi me dejas de molestar!-comento furioso, pero la furia se le fue cuando sintio un punetazo de Ron en su cara.

-No te voy a permitir que insultes a nuestra amiga y de esa manera menos! ME ENTENDISTE POTTER! DE ESA MANERA MENOS!-grito Ron

-No vale la pena Ron, a Harry lo que le pasa es que Voldemort lo ha poseido y pues anda con los humos tan abiertos como el…al fin y al cabo estan conectado!-dijo Hermione pensando que asi podria herirlo y lo logro

-VAYANSE AL CARAJO LOS DOS!-dijo Harry y subio a su habitación

-Definitivamente que algo paso con Michelle ese dia…-comento Hermione por lo bajo, mientras se iba con Ron a buscar a Luna para hacer los deberes…

La semana entera paso super silenciosa, nadie decia nada, ni hacia nada, todo el mundo respiraba y tragaba docenas de pergaminos y tinteros. Los profesores tenian luz en la cara cada vez que decian:

"Para la proxima clase 4 pulgadas de esto o 7 pulgadas de lo otro!"

El miércoles, dos dias antes del baile, Angie se fue a dar un paseo por el lago y encontro a Michelle a la lejania, esta escribia un pequeño libro lo cual lo indetifico como su diario, tuvo algo de curiosidad…mas no dijo nada y desaparecio de alli dejando a la castaña sola en sus pensamientos…

Siguió caminando y esta vez andaba fijandose en lo linda que eran las hormigas del hormiguero y se tropezo con Jack el cual andaba super decaido, algo le pasaba , pero no queria abrir ni la boca…

-Lo siento…-dijo la chica

-No te preocupes, que haces?

-Mirando las hormigas, ellas por lo menos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que yo.-dijo sentandose muy cerca de un gran arbol

-Vamos Angie, vas a seguir pensando asi?

-Bueno…voy a seguir asi hasta que me digas que es lo que te aterra que no tienes deseos de nada?

-Rompi con Michelle..-dijo muy tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado

-Siempre supe que no llevaria a nada…-comento ella sonriente

-Se supone que me debes de apoyar!-dijo mirandola con ojos suplicantes

-VAMOS JACK! No te hagas el imbecil! Tu siempre supiste que ella era una zorra mas en tu larga lista! Lo sabias y desde el principio!

-Ella no es una zorra, solo que le tome mucho cariño, ella es muy linda…

-Callate quieres? No me interesa escuchar como teinvolucraste con ella en los jardines, ni tampoco me interesaria saber como paso la tarde en los brazos de Potter, ni nada por el estilo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**que lindo puede llegar a ser un slytherin... jjaa...y que pasara ahora eh? jaja... dejen reviews... INSISTO!**

**jeje **

**ciao**

**x**

**Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capi!hay dios disculpen pero me equivoque de numeros.. jaja este es el 6to. Bueno casi todos los capitulos mi amiga los incia… asi que porfa no critiquen que esta mal o algo asi… jaja recuerden que este fic no solo lo hago yo. Bueno dejen reviews acepto criticas alentadoras y constructivas.. oki? Si alguien esta interesado en hacer un fic conmigo diganlo.. pues ando en una etapa que quiero aprender de los demas.. oki, bueno este fic se revelan algunas cosillas… jeje espero y les guste..bye**

**Michelle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capitulo 6: Descubriendo secretos….de otros**

Las semanas pasaron dejando entrar algunas lluvias torrenciales tipicas del mes de Octubre. Las clases estaban cada vez mas fuertes y cada dia se amontonaba mas y mas deber. Angie estaba en la sala comun, era muy tarde, ya muy entrada la noche. Estaba haciendo la sarta de deberes que tenia pendiente…

-Mugres profesores, no tienen otra cosa que hacer?- se quejo mientras escribia el final de un pergamino de Herbologia- Primero Spout con sus estupidas matas, luego Vinancello con sus estupidas pociones y para regarla McGonagall que su vida de gato no le basta y tiende a arruinar la de los demas con sus transformaciones!

-Porque tanta pelea?-pregunto Jack acercandose

-PK EL MUNDO ME ODIA!-grito Angie restrayando un tintero sin querer-ARG!

-Evanezco! Reparo!-dijo Jack muy calmado- Calmate o terminaras rompiendo la mitad de la sala comun…

-Ay Jack, mi vida es un asco!-dijo quitandose la tunica y tirandola en el piso

-Y eso?

-Aun no consigo pareja para el baile! Y para colmo creo que no ire, tengo mucho deber por hacer atrasado y todo es para esta semana y el sabado es la fiesta!

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, por los deberes…pues te ayudo en lo que pueda, sabes que no soy muy bueno en nada…-sonrio y la chica le dio un pequeño empujon- Que haria sin ti?

-Todo…solo soy un episodio que te salva jeje…

-Idiota!-comento ella sonriente y siguió copiando mientras que Jack analizaba su letra para ayudarla

Al otro lado del colegio, en la torre de gryffindor estaba, Harry en una butaca muy pensativo, cuando Hermione y Ron se le acercaron preocupados, Harry casi ni hablaba, ni comia y a veces se saltaba las clases, todo desde la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Hola Harry!-dijeron ambos con su usual alegria

-Venimos a buscarte para terminar los deberes en nuestra haya cerca de rio…-comento Hermione

-Ay Hermione no piensas nada mas que en deberes? Nunca se te ha cruzado la palabra amor o beso en la mente?

-Harry si estas enojado no te las heches conmigo! Solo vine para ayudarte!-dijo Hermione algo dolida

-Bueno pues buscate un novio y vete a un hotel! A ver si asi me dejas de molestar!-comento furioso, pero la furia se le fue cuando sintio un punetazo de Ron en su cara.

-No te voy a permitir que insultes a nuestra amiga y de esa manera menos! ME ENTENDISTE POTTER! DE ESA MANERA MENOS!-grito Ron

-No vale la pena Ron, a Harry lo que le pasa es que Voldemort lo ha poseido y pues anda con los humos tan abiertos como el…al fin y al cabo estan conectado!-dijo Hermione pensando que asi podria herirlo y lo logro

-VAYANSE AL CARAJO LOS DOS!-dijo Harry y subio a su habitación

-Definitivamente que algo paso con Michelle ese dia…-comento Hermione por lo bajo, mientras se iba con Ron a buscar a Luna para hacer los deberes…

La semana entera paso super silenciosa, nadie decia nada, ni hacia nada, todo el mundo respiraba y tragaba docenas de pergaminos y tinteros. Los profesores tenian luz en la cara cada vez que decian:

"Para la proxima clase 4 pulgadas de esto o 7 pulgadas de lo otro!"

El miércoles, dos dias antes del baile, Angie se fue a dar un paseo por el lago y encontro a Michelle a la lejania, esta escribia un pequeño libro lo cual lo indetifico como su diario, tuvo algo de curiosidad…mas no dijo nada y desaparecio de alli dejando a la castaña sola en sus pensamientos…

Siguió caminando y esta vez andaba fijandose en lo linda que eran las hormigas del hormiguero y se tropezo con Jack el cual andaba super decaido, algo le pasaba , pero no queria abrir ni la boca…

-Lo siento…-dijo la chica

-No te preocupes, que haces?

-Mirando las hormigas, ellas por lo menos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que yo.-dijo sentándose muy cerca de un gran árbol

-Vamos Angie, vas a seguir pensando así?

-Bueno…voy a seguir así hasta que me digas que es lo que te aterra que no tienes deseos de nada?

-Rompí con Michelle..-dijo muy tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado

-Siempre supe que no llegaría a nada…-comento ella sonriente

-Se supone que me debes de apoyar!-dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes

-VAMOS JACK! No te hagas el imbecil! Tu siempre supiste que ella era una zorra mas en tu larga lista! Lo sabias y desde el principio!

-Ella no es una zorra, solo que…es que ella nunca…

-Nunca te quiso y punto! No te sirvió mucho el punto de que estuvieses con ella en la otra etapa…-dijo ella mientras se levantaba

-Dentro de dos días es el Baile...-comento- Quieres ir conmigo?

-Si, pero no pienso pasar la noche en tu cama…

-No te lo estoy pidiendo!-dijo el chico mirando la cara de hastío de la chica

-Idiota!-dijo ella empujándolo- Bueno me tengo que ir, muchos deberes aun por terminar…

-Adiós…-contesto Jack y se quedo un rato, hasta que visualizó a una Michelle que anteriormente había visto, una chica decaída, pálida y muy demacrada. Por pretender que no se había percatado que la chica iba caminando, saco una pequeña libreta y comenzó a dibujar….

-Hola…-saludo Michelle con un tono jovial demasiado fingido, y se siguió de largo, solo que Jack la tomo por un brazo deteniéndola, esta, insólita volteo a verle

-Dime, se te ofrece algo?-Dijo la chica mirando al chico

-Ya regresaste con Potter cierto?-Dijo el chico

-De hecho no, estoy algo confundida, y pienso recapacitar las cosas antes de cometer otra estupidez- Dijo la chica guardando aquella libreta en su túnica

-Dices que lo nuestro fue una estupidez?

-Para nada, estupidez como al haber escogido erróneamente, bueno Jack, te cuidas, tengo que ir a hacer los deberes-Dijo la chica dándole un beso amistoso en la mejilla- me he atrasado demasiado con todo lo acontecido, por cierto, dile a Angelique que ya deje de decirme zorra por favor, que yo por lo menos no ensucio su reputación-Finalizó la chica un tanto molesta, que a lo lejos había oído la conversación de los chicos. Suavemente deslizó su brazo por la mano de Jack, y se alejo del chico dejándolo en aquel lugar.

Todo el día la chica se perdió entre montañas de libros en la biblioteca, olvidando por horas su vida, y dedicándose a los deberes que no había hecho hace días. Un chico pelinegro iba caminando por los estantes, buscando a Michelle. Al encontrarla le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Hola Michelle, no te he visto en todo el día-Saludó el pelinegro a la chica

-Me imagine que me estarías buscando, pero he tenido que hacer todos los deberes que no hice-Dijo la chica buscando algún tema en específico en un libro

-Valla, ya te estas pareciendo a Hermione, mírate ese cabello tuyo lacio que tienes ya se esta poniendo enmarañado como el de Herms-Dijo el chico riendo un poco

-Jaja…. Y tu, como estas?-Dijo Michelle apuntando algo en un papiro

-Pues algo extrañado por lo que sucedió el otro día-Dijo el chico poniéndose serio

-Vamos Harry, vas a seguir con ese rollo?-Dijo Michelle dejando su pluma en la butaca y mirando a Harry con un poco de hastío

-Bueno ya, y cambiando de tema, ya tienes con quien ir al baile?-Dijo Harry sentándose aun lado de la chica

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, no

-Quieres ir conmigo?-Dijo el chico con un poco de timidez

-Si, por que no-Dijo la chica besando la mejilla del pelinegro y volviendo con sus deberes

-A propósito, piensas volver con Jack?-Pregunto el pelinegro

-No creo, el ya no me quiere-Dijo la chica sin quitar la mirada del papiro

-Y quisieras volver conmigo?-El chico lo dijo con un hilo de voz, que la chica no pudo oírlo

-Disculpa, me dijiste algo?-Dijo la chica prestándole atención

-Que si quisieras serminoviadenuevo-Dijo de nuevo Harry, solo que esta vez lo dijo muy demasiado rápido

-Harry, habla bien quieres?-Dijo la chica, viendo que el pobre se agachaba

-OK, ahí va: Quieres regresar conmigo?-Dijo Harry con la mas claridad posible

La chica sonrió fugazmente, y volteo a ver al chico

-Si Harry, tu sabes que te quiero mucho-Dijo Michelle volteándose de nuevo al papiro, ahora este fue el que le dio un beso en la mejilla, esta solo sonrió. El resto del día, los dos se quedaron hasta tarde terminando los deberes.

El baile de Halloween estaba más que cerca, solo faltaba 1 día y el ambiente del colegio entre las jóvenes era de júbilo, mientras que en los chicos era un tanto de nerviosismo, ya que había algunos que no tenían pareja.

Era viernes por la tarde, las clases habían sido agotadoras, El colegio estaba medio vacío, ya que algunos estaban de compras en Hogsmeade en busca de sus disfraces. Otros disfrutaban de su estadía en el jardín del lago, como Michelle que estaba en soledad, con una brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas, escribía una carta para alguien

_Jack,_

_Aquella tarde después que rompimos, oí una conversación entre tu y Beckham, oí que te dijo que yo nunca te había querido, que solo te quería de acompañante, y al principio solo te quería como un fiel amigo, por que tu y yo ideamos un plan para vengarme de Potter, recuerdas, pero después te fui tomando cariño, vi. Que aquella ternura que tienen tus ojos me fui enamorando cada vez mas de ti, por lo que cuando me dejaste en aquel lugar, me destrozaste. Sin embargo, hoy puedo comprender que aunque lo nuestro no fue una estupidez, por que lo disfruté al máximo, fue un error, ya que te herí, y todo por mi estúpida venganza. Siempre te voy a querer, te lo aseguro, pero creo que sería mejor para ambos que actuáramos como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si fuéramos solo amigos. Espero que realmente no creas en todas las zarándeces que Angelique te ha dicho sobre mí, realmente creo que esa chica te quiere o le dio coraje lo nuestro, ya que antes no me llevaba del todo mal con aquella morena. Creo que deberías de ver un poco más allá del físico de ella y buscar mas en sus sentimientos, quizás ella no te haga sufrir tanto como yo. Me iré a Francia después del baile de Halloween, y quizás regrese hasta Navidad, ya que tengo que ir por un asunto que mi hermano tiene pendiente con el Señor Oscuro. No estoy segura si regresaré viva o muerta, pero déjame decirte que creo que puedo seguir confiando en ti, por lo que te envió esta argolla, que se pondrá roja si alguno de los dos está en problemas. Cuídate mucho, Hogwarts no es tan segura como antes. No confíes en los que supones tus amigos_

_Besos_

_Michelle Ann Dissetti_

_C_on estas palabras terminó de escribir aquella carta. Michelle enrollaba aquel papiro y le anudaba con un listón dorado. A medio metro estaba su lechuza, color ámbar con ojos verdes. La chica puso aquel rollo de papiro y en compañía una argolla de plata en la patita del ave..

-Dásela a Jack-Pronunció estas palabras antes de que su lechuza se fuera volando. Harry se aproximo a la chica

-Hola linda, a quien le mandabas una carta?-Dijo el chico sentándose aun lado de la chica

-A Jack, espero que no te moleste

-Ah, bueno, allá tu, bueno y ya tienes el disfraz para mañana?-Dijo el chico cambiando el tema de conversación

-Si, voy a ir vestida de vampiro-Dijo la chica

-Bien, yo iré del fantasma de la ópera

-Que bien

Toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando aquellos chicos, sentados bajo aquel árbol .Aquella tarde fue fuera de lo común, y así llego la noche. Todos estaban en el Gran comedor, esperando la cena. La angustia de las chicas y chicos era aún mayor, solo, que la de Michelle era aun más preocupante, en solo un día más y tendría que partir de Inglaterra, y todo por su imbécil hermano…

-Que te pasa, te veo muy preocupada!-Dijo Hermione sentándose aún lado de la castaña

-No, quizás al rato te cuente todo, en los dormitorios-murmuró Michelle de tal forma que nadie mas que Hermione oyera aquel mensaje

-Bien amiga, oye que ya regresaste con harry?-Pregunto la chica sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Si, ya regresé, todo volvió a la normalidad-Dijo la chica sonriendo

-Que bien! Ya sabia yo que no dudarías mucho con jack

-Si, hasta yo lo sabia-Dijo la chica recordando

-Ya tienes tu disfraz?-Pregunto Michelle

-Claro! Pero necesito que me des una ayudadita

-Desde luego! Oye ya tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, vienes?

Ambas se levantaron de la mesa de los Gryffindors, se fueron caminando con aquel toque glamuresco que Hermione ya había adoptado de la chica, lo que provoco que dejaran algunas miradas perdidas por donde iban pasando. Cuando llegaron a la sala Común encontraron a Luna y a Ron besándose con mucha pasión. El chico estaba encima de Luna, y esta lo tomaba fuertemente por la nuca…

-Para eso esta la sala de los menesteres! –Dijeron las chicas, haciendo que Luna y Ron se sonrojaran y salieran de la sala Común. Hecho esto las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones. Michelle se dirigió hacia su cama, donde ya estaba su lechuza, con un papiro grisáceo, supuso que era la respuesta del rubio

-Y bien, me ibas a contar algo no?-Pregunto hermione sentándose aun lado de su amiga, ignorando el papiro que estaba en la mesita de noche

-Bueno primero que nada, júrame, que solo de ser muy necesario, no le dirás absolutamente a nadie

-Claro, ya sabes que yo no andaría repartiendo tus secretos en el colegio

-Bueno, mira se que tu eres magnifica en todas las materias, por lo que pongo mi vida en tus manos

-Ay Michelle, me empiezas a asustar

-Dejame continuar, Conociste a mi hermano Ian cierto?-Pregunto la chica

-Si, es el rubio de ojos azules que estaba con nosotros aquella ves cuando tu y harry andaban por primera vez

-Si, ese mero, bueno el caso de que nunca esta aquí es de que él es un mortífago

-QUE! DIOS MIO! Y COMO ES QUE ANDAS CON HARRY SIENDO ESO TU HERMANO!-Dijo histérica la chica

-Calma, a eso voy, el caso es que mi hermano anda buscando los horocruxes que Harry se supone que debiera estar buscando. Entonces él no lo ha hecho bien, ya que Harry y cuando Dumbledore vivía, se supone que debía proteger el Horocrux que estaba en una cueva, no se Harry te lo habrá contado, y pues no logro su objetivo, ya que tuvo problemas con unos Inferi que estaban ahí. El Señor Oscuro se enojó demasiado con mi hermano, y después del baile, mi hermano irá por el otro Horocrux, una peineta de oro, con una S grabada, y yo lo acompañaré, entonces quiero que te pongas este anillo para que sepas si estoy en problemas, me ayudes, por favor, solo si el anillo se pone azul, debes ir a este lugar-dijo la chica entregándole un papel en la mano a Hermione- lo mismo sucederá si tu estas en problemas

-Y Por que debes de acompañar a tu hermano?-Pregunto Hermione

-Por que así, podré robarle el Horocrux a mi hermano para que Harry lo pueda destruir

Harry iba caminando por el baño de Myrtle, cuando oyó que Jack iba casi corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, este tratando de no prestarle atención se siguió de largo. Jack, cuando llego entro a la sala, varios chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al Slytherin en terreno enemigo. El chico sin darle importancia subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, toco la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de 7°, y abrió la puerta una Michelle muy seria

-Que haces tu aquí? Creí que con la carta que te he enviado sería mas que suficiente-Dijo Michelle que salia de la habitación solo en pantis y en una blusa de tirantes, el chio trato de no fijarse que la chica estaba semidesnuda frente a el y ella mirando extrañada al rubio

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que dice, auque te he respondido, no me quedan claras unas cosas-Dijo el chico pasando a la habitación. En ella solo estaban Hermione, Michelle y él

-Dime-Dijo sentándose aun lado de Hermione

-Es privado-Dijo el chico aun parado

-Vamos, ella ya está mas enterada que tu, dime que te acontece?-Dijo la chica mirándo al rubio quien se sentaba en la cama de Lavender, que estaba un costado de la de Michelle

-Por que estuviste con Potter cuando tu hermano es un mortífago?-Dijo Jack

-Ah dios, mira creo que todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo

-Y por que te vas?-Pregunto de nuevo, casi interrumpiendo a Michelle

-Por mi estúpido hermano, tiene problemas con el señor Oscuro

-Y quien te ha dicho que él es el único?-Pregunto Jack, ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas

-Que has dicho?-Pregunto Hermione metiéndose en la conversación de ellos dos

-Lo que oyeron, yo también soy un mortífago, al igual que Draco

-Dios! Esto se complica cada vez mas!-Dijo la chica, que se paró rápidamente de la cama, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, preocupadísima y quejándose para si en francés

- Comme il peut être , il a le non, ceci est mais cela un problème simple ! c'est tout par dilemme , Dieu ay ! peut-être nous sommes destinés pour mourir dans les mains de seigneur Voldemort ?-Dijo Michelle, ambos se quedaron atónitos

-Que dijiste? No sabia que podías hablar francés?-Preguntaron ambos univozmente

-Disculpen, cuando algo me atormenta me pongo hablar en francés, jaja bueno les repetiré todo lo que dije: Como puede ser, esto es mas que un simple problema, es todo un dilema! ¡acaso estamos destinados a morir en manos de Lord Voldemort?

-Pues esa pregunta es muy difícil de contestar.-Finalizó el chico-Bueno y para que es la argolla, si los dos entonces estaremos en peligro de muerte

-Quizás nos podríamos ayudar, en cuanto le quite el Horocrux a mi hermano me trasladaré a mi antigua casa-Dijo la chica sentándose de nuevo aun lado de hermione-En caso de que tu estuvieras aquí y sus anillos cambiaran de color, Jack, puedes ir con hermione, ella lo sabe todo, es mejor que estés enterado de todo solo si es que me llega a pasar algo

-Espera, tu plan es bueno, pero necesitamos hacerlo mas concreto, para que nadie salga lastimado-Dijo jack con ganas de tomar las manos de la chica, solo que se contuvo

-Si, creo que tiene un poco de fallas-Dijo hermione

-Bueno que tal si el plan lo hacemos solo entre los tres, no quiero que Harry se entere de nada, ya que si se entera de que estamos en peligro de muerte el querrá ir, y él, es el único que debe de matar a Lord Voldemort, vamos Jack, no te pongas así, tu fuiste el que me dejaste-Dijo la chica volteando a ver al rubio que ponía una cara de desprecio al oír aquel nombre

Durante la noche los tres se encerraron en la cama de Michelle con las cortinas cerradas, hablando por lo bajo para no despertar a las demás chicas, haciendo un buen plan para encontrar el Horocrux

**Thats all!**

**Espero les halla gustado.. SE APROXIMA EL BAILE! Lean el proximo cap… que habra algo que los dejara en shock..! bye**

**Michelle**


	7. Capitulo 78: Una despedida

Capitulo 8. Una despedida

Era por fin el día del baile. Se sentía un ambiente de nerviosismo y jubilo. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando sintió un rayo del sol en la cara. Con mucha dificultad, debido al peso que tenía encima, Michelle se levantó, percatándose que Jack se había quedaba dormido en su cama y Hermione acostada en su cama sin destender y con el uniforme del día anterior…

-Jack! Despiértate! Te quedaste dormido y ya son las diez de la mañana!-dijo la chica susurrándole a Jack y moviéndolo de un lado a otro

-Michelle, al rato, déjame dormir un rato mas- dijo el chico arrastrando la voz

-No entiendes? Te quedaste dormido en mi cama, en Gryffindor, todos se van a extrañar por que no estas en tu habitación… despierta!-Dijo la chica jalándolo del brazo, este, sin ninguna oportunidad de lo contrario, tuvo que levantarse

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla, te veo al rato- se despidió el chico acercándose a los labios de la chica, esta sin reaccionar, le correspondió el beso

-Jack, sabes que ya no andamos, y que te sigo queriendo, así que te voy a pedir que si te vuelvo a ver después de mi viaje, que no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo la chica decepcionada

-bien, tengo que irme- dijo con la misma expresión de la chica, y decaído, salió de la habitación tomando su túnica, hecho esto, salió el chico sin devolverle la mirada a la chica que estaba ahí parada, observándolo. Cerró la puerta y recorriendo el mismo camino de la noche pasada, regresó a su sala común.

Michelle, se quedo parada hasta que reaccionó, gracias a una lechuza blanca de ojos ámbar que estaba posada en la ventana, tenía una carta y un estuche de joyería

-Hedwig pasa linda, que traes en esas patitas tuyas?-Dijo con una voz cariñosa, abriéndole paso a la lechuza y colocándola en un alfeizar y tomando lo que traía la lechuza. La chica tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla

_Michelle,_

_Buenos días. Espero que hayas descansado. Ayer no te pude dar tus buenas noches por que me dijeron que te fuiste a dormir temprano. Te mando esta gargantilla que mi padrino me dio antes de morir para dársela a alguien especial. Era de mi madre así que cuídala muy bien. Te Amo, te darás cuenta que yo valgo mas la pena que Jack._

_Te veo al rato vampiresa._

_Harry_

La chica, terminando de leer la carta, sonrió fugazmente y abrió el estuche de joyería, y contenía una preciosa gargantilla de cuello hecha de platino y toques de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes y de perlas. La chica impresionada por tal obsequio, cerro el estuche, lo guardo en el baúl y sacó un cambio de ropa.

-Herms, despierta tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar unas zapatillas y además… quiero presentarte a un amigo-dijo la chica que agitaba de igual manera que a Jack, la chica se levanto tallándose los ojos

-Apúrate! Ya son las 10.30!-dijo la chica cambiándose de ropa con un movimiento de la varita. Ahora vestía unos jeans de mezclilla desgastada, una blusa blanca de tirantes con círculos rosas, una boina blanca y de zapatos, unas botas de tacón de aguja blancas

-Ya voy, ya voy!-dijo la chica cambiándose de ropa, ya que todavía llevaba el uniforme. Ahora usaba una mini de mezclilla, blusa de cuello de tortuga rosa, zapatillas del mismo color. El cabello lo traía reluciente y sus ondas muy bien marcadas. Ambas chicas se veían muy guapas. Salieron las chicas con sus varitas en mano, hasta que Michelle se detuvo

-Hermy, vamos con Harry, necesito que nos preste su capa y su mapa-dijo la chica jalando a esta del brazo y subiendo las escaleras. La chica tocó la puerta, instantáneamente apareció Seamus en calzoncillos, como siempre

-Hola Seamus, por que será que siempre que te veo será en calzoncillos.. jaja, ¿Está harry?-Dijo la chica viendo que a hermione se le desorbitaban los ojos en el pectoral del chico

-Oye ya tienes pareja Seamus?-Dijo Michelle ideando algo

-De hecho, no, y no tengo idea de donde voy a sacar pareja-Dijo el chico pensativo

-Bueno pues te presento a tu pareja-Dijo Michelle dándole un empujoncito a hermione la cual choco con Seamus, esta al instante se separó del chico y se puso colorada

-Mil gracias Mich, me has conseguido una pareja muy sexy-Dijo el chico abrazando a la chica

-Todo un placer, bueno entonces ya no es necesario que vallamos a Hogsmeade, hay algún otro chico en calzoncillos dentro?-dijo Michelle riendo

-Harry- Contestó el chico

-Bueno con el no hay problema… jaja… bueno los dejo solos-Dijo la chica entrando y cerrando la puerta, dejando a la parejita sola

La chica volteó y vio el tiradero que los chicos tenían

-Por que será que los chicos siempre tienen tiradero?- dijo la chica sacando su varita

-Por que somos chicos, nena…-dijo el pelinegro tomándola por la cintura- y será mejor que guardes esa varita antes de que alguno de nosotros nos piques un ojo-dijo el chico besándola, esta lo abrazo por encima de los hombros

-Oye, esta preciosa la gargantilla, gracias- dijo la chica

- se te verá hermosa

- bueno, me voy, ya sabes, tengo que arreglarme y tu deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo la chica saliendo y se encontró a hermione y seamus besándose

-Hermione, vamonos, tenemos mucho que hacer

-Si, bueno, te veo al rato

Las chicas se fueron a la recamara, Michelle se sentó en su cama, tenía cara de angustiada, por lo que hermione se acerco lentamente a investigar lo que le ocurría a su amiga. Trato de hablar con ella, solo que ella estaba muy pensativa y no la oyó

-Michelle, que te pasa?...Michelle!! te estoy hablando!

-Ah lo siento -se disculpo- Que no me va a pasar! Es mi último día con Harry, hoy en la noche me voy, no se si regresaré. Estaré en peligro de muerte, arg! Y lo peor de todo es que hoy que se fue jack en la mañana, el me besó, y yo, bueno, le correspondí el beso- dijo la chica lo mas bajito posible

-Michelle, decídete ya! Como es posible que ya regresaste con harry y besas a jack! Te van a catalogar de zorra, además lo vas a terminar lastimando, a cualquiera de los dos

-ya lo se! Pero es que el sabe que todavía lo quiero! Y por que si me deja…¡me besa! Arg!-dijo la chica tumbándose a la cama

-habla con él, y dile lo que sientes, dile que lo sigues queriendo pero que ya no puede ser mas, que eso es del pasado, no se, dile que ya no puedes seguir con esto, que el va a ser el mas lastimado

-si creo que es lo mejor, gracias Hermy, por eso te quiero!-dijo la chica abrazando a hermione tan fuerte como le fue posible-bueno hay que empezar a arreglarnos o no acabamos linda!-dijo Michelle soltando a su amiga y sacando cosas y cosas de su baúl.

Toda la mañana y tarde se la pasaron una manada de chicas encerradas en la habitación. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba en el campo de Quidditch, con su mejor amigo, Ron, además de estar acompañados por varios chicos de gryffindor

-Harry, que ya regresaste con Michelle?-Pregunto Ron, esperando que su amigo no le respondiera explosivamente

-Si, desde hace varios días- Dijo Harry sonriendo con una carita de niño pequeño

-Que bien, por que eso de tenerte de tu mal humor, estas insoportable-Dijo Longbottom

-Lo siento, es que no se que tiene esa chica que me pone así-Dijo harry subiendo a su escoba

-Jajaja, no te preocupes- dijo Seamus- adivinen con quien voy a ir?

-De seguro con Ginny-dijo harry- ella es una zorra barata

-No! Voy a ir con la nueva Hermione, sabes eso de juntarse con Michelle le ha caído muy bien!-dijo Seamus

-Que bien, bueno hay que practicar, o si no los de Slytherin no podrán ganar en el próximo partido, y no quiero darles esa satisfacción a esas malditas serpientes-Dijo harry cerrando el tema de conversación

Los chicos se subieron a las escobas, Harry, como era el capitán, tuvo que organizar a todos los chicos. Estuvieron practicando por varias horas hasta que empezó la lluvia. Harry insistiendo, siguieron practicando. La vista era borrosa para cualquiera que estuviera en la práctica. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que sucedió algo

-Ron, atrapa la pelota, con un carajo!, Neville, pégale mas duro o no podrás meterla!-Gritaba como histérico Harry empapado hasta que llego una pelota con tal velocidad que le pegó durísimo el la sien, lo que provocó que el chico cayera desmayado al suelo, Michelle que iba pasando por ahí, buscando a Harry, soltó un grito de terror, corriendo hacia el chico, y mojándose toda la ropa

-HARRY! HARRY! DESPIERTA! HARRY!-Gritaba la chica desesperadamente-HAY QUE LLEVARLO A ENFERMERIA, CHICOS AYÚDENME!!, DEJEN DE JUGAR POR DIOS!- seguía gritando la chica desesperadamente, los chicos, uno a uno, rápidamente fueron bajando formando una especie de bolita cubriendo a Harry y a la desesperada de Michelle que sacaba su varita-Hay que llevarlo a enfermería-dicho esto la chica pronunció un hechizo que hizo que Harry levitara, rápidamente la chica llevo al chico a la enfermería

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Ron corriendo detrás de la chica

Los dos, iban corriendo y delante iba el Harry. Cuando llegaron a enfermería la Srita. Pomfrey pegó un susto, ya que el chico derramaba sangre de la cabeza.

-Dios! Que le ha sucedido a este muchacho!!-Corrió preocupada

-Una pelota le pego-dijo el chico

-Cree que este mejor para esta noche?-Pregunto Michelle, sin embargo, el pelirrojo se irrito por la pregunta

-No lo creo jovencita, pero quizás este mejor en unos días

-¡¡Días!! No puede ser… yo me tengo que despedir de él!!-Dijo la chica tomando la mano de Harry mientras Ron y Pomfrey ponían al chico en una cama.

-¿despedirte de él?-Dijo el pelirrojo desconcertado

-No te puedo explicar…-dijo Michelle y la Señorita Pomfrey se fue-…aquí, nos pueden oír-Dijo lo mas bajito posible

-Entonces con quien vas a ir?-Dijo Ron

-No lo sé, creo que no iré- le respondió la chica, sentándose en una silla

-Me tengo que ir, al rato nos vemos en caso de que vallas al baile-dijo Ron, y se separó dejando a los chicos solo

Toda la tarde se quedo Michelle ahí, preocupada por el bien del chico. Mientras tanto todos se arreglaban y cosas por el estilo. Jack, con su smoking y capa de gala, iba por la enfermería, caminando hacia la sala Común de Slytherin, y gracias a que la puerta estaba cerrada, de reojo vio a Harry vendado de la cabeza, y a Michelle que se había quedado dormida en la silla. El chico pasó sigilosamente y aunque hizo poco ruido, la chica abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí parado, observándola.

-Jack, que se te ofrece?

-Nada, solo que me dio por ver que le pasó a…ejem.. a tu novio-dijo con un tonito de reproche

-Pues, una quaffle le golpeó en la sien, y por lo que veo, no va a despertar en unos días, y quería ver si me podía despedir de él, tu sabes, por lo que tengo que hacer.-dijo la chica poniéndose algo incomoda

-Me gustaría ir contigo, para asegurarme que no te pase nada

-Jack, no me gustaría que te pase algo y luego me culpe de ello, por favor, es mas, quédate hacerle compañía a…ella-le respondió con el mismo tonito que él había usado

-Iré contigo, te guste o no, y por cierto, con quien vas a ir al baile?

-Ya te dije, no pienso ir, además para que voy si voy a estar sola, preocupada por harry y viendo como te luces con ella-dijo molesta

-Pues me voy a lucir con ella, como tu te luces con él-le respondió el chico señalando con la cabeza a harry y con los brazos cruzados

-Bien, me voy, tengo que arreglarme para un baile!!!-Refunfuño Michelle y salió dando zancadas la chica

-Eres un idiota Harry, como puede ser que por tu culpa me ganara a Michelle y por tu culpa la perdiera!!-Dijo el chico y salió de igual manera de la enfermería que la chica.

Michelle iba casi soltando humo por los oídos, llorando y corriendo hacia la sala común, le gritaba a cualquiera que se le apareciera en el camino, incluso a Snape "Luego me arreglo con ese estúpido" pensó. Llegó al dormitorio, y varias chicas tenían tubos en la cabeza, mascarillas, fachas…etc., que pegaron un grito cuando esta entro refunfuñando

-ARG!! TE ODIO JACK MADDEN!!-Grito la chica y pateó su baúl

-Que te sucede?-Dijo Hermione temiendo que su amiga le gritara

-Herms, mejor aléjate de mi un momento que voy a explotar, y no quiero decirte nada que no deba y luego me arrepiente porfa!!- dijo la chica aventando la ropa de su baúl y buscando la caja de su vestido. Sacó otra caja con maquillaje y varios utensilios para arreglar el cabello. Tomó todo esto y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. Sus compañeras en toda su vida nunca la habían visto así, por lo que quedaron estupefactas.

-Arg! Estupido! Vas a ver!...-dijo la chica poniéndose el vestido negro tipo halter con lentejuelas y chaquiras bordadas, largo. Pasaron alrededor de 9o minutos y la chica seguía dentro. Hermione preocupada, tocó la puerta. Salió Michelle, disfrazada de una guapa vampiresa. Sus compañeras ya se habían ido excepto de Lavender y de Hermione que habían querido esperarla.

-Wow Michelle!! Te ves sensacional!!-Dijo Lavender que estaba disfrazada de Bruja (que ironía)

-Gracias..Wow!! Hermione te ves súper!!- Dijo Michelle al ver a su amiga que estaba de fantasma. Vestía un lindo vestido con escote color blanco, largo y con guantes hasta el codo de seda.

-Vamonos, oye con quien vas a ir si Harry esta en la enfermería?-dijo Lavender

-Como te enteraste?-Pregunto Michelle curiosa

-Bueno, aquí los chismes corren como agua-Dijo Hermione

-Por favor dime que no se propago lo que hable con Jack ahí en la enfermería

-No, solo se dijo de lo de Harry, ¿Y que pasó con jack que llegaste tan enojada?-Pregunto hermione

-Bueno, miren…-Les contó todo mientras iban caminando hacia el comedor, que sería la pista del baile-Por favor no le digan a nadie si, se que no es mas grave de lo que paso con él hace un tiempo en el jardín, pero ya estoy harta de los malditos chismes si?-dijo la chica sentándose en una de las mesas.

-Claro, mira ahí viene Jack-Dijo Lavender, Michelle volteó y ahí iba. Tan galante y seductor como siempre, solo que ahora tenía la cara de satisfacción de que iba con Angelique y que Michelle lo estaba viendo. Rápidamente esta se giro con cara furica y recordó lo que le dijo "Ya te dije, no pienso ir, además para que voy si voy a estar sola, preocupada por harry y viendo como te luces con ella"

-Jack, que te pasa, tienes la cara de más idiota que de costumbre-dijo angelique

-Jaja…simplemente me siento feliz…jaja-dijo con un tonito burlón

-Chicas quieren algo?, voy por una copa de vino (?)-Dijo Michelle, tratando de safarse de sus amigas, por un mínimo momento

- Claro, ponche, si no, tambien una copa, por favor-dijo hermione

La chica rápidamente se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

Varios chicos la voltearon a ver, en especial uno que estaba en la multitud…

-Angie, se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto Jack

-Una copa de vino, por favor- contestó la chica, sentándose en una mesa que estaba en la ventana

El chico instantáneamente se fue de ahí casi corriendo hacia donde estaba la mesa de las bebidas, y donde estaba Michelle.

-Hola de nuevo, déjame decirte que te ves muy bonita, oye una pregunta ¿Con quien vienes?-Dijo burlón

-Cállate Jack, no te preocupes, que ahora mismo me encuentro a una pareja mejor que tu… aunque que crees…nadie incomparable con H-A-R-R-Y!!-Dijo Michelle tomando una copa de vino y vaciándosela encima la chico. Este se molestó más de lo que ya estaba por la insinuación. Jack tomó por el brazo a Michelle, que ya se iba, e instantáneamente le dio una bofetada.

-Que Jack, quieres otra copa de vino encima u otra bofetada, tu decides!!-Dijo la chica retirándose con las 2 copas de vino que había ido a buscar. El chico ahora no tenía cara de burlón, tenía cara de ridiculizado, ya que varios chicos de slytherin se reían de él. Cuando Michelle llego a la mesa y se sentó, ya no estaban sus amigas, por lo que se quedo sola.

-Arg! No se ni que hago aquí, mientras harry esta en la enfermería, yo aquí en una fiesta y sin pareja!!-Se dijo para si. Draco que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, se acercó seductoramente.

-Hola, por que tan sola?-Se sentó el chico aun lado de ella, tomando su mano, esta desconcertada le respondió

-Pues, Harry se accidentó hoy jugando quidditch, y Jack, bueno, él es otra historia..y tu…viniste con alguien?-dijo la chica

Con Pansy, pero es una estúpida que se cree guapa, inteligente y popular, yo lo que necesito es alguien como tú, alguien que en verdad sea guapa, inteligente y popular, además, eres de sangre pura, si no es que fueras de gryffindor y novia de potter, serias mía-dijo el chico

-Jaja…y si tu no fueras tan engreído, de Slytherin y tan vanidoso, quizás, aunque nada probable, podrías ser mi amigo-Dijo la chica un poco molesta

-Ouch! No seas tan dura contigo y déjate amar cariño, déjame ser uno más de tus miles de pretendientes, pero déjame ser el tercero con derechos-dijo el chico besándole la mano

-Que me estas queriendo dar a entender eh?-Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño

-Jaja… nada linda… que me des una oportunidad, tu sabes, bueno, ven a bailar un rato-dijo Draco jalándola de la mano. Se pusieron en medio de la pista. El chico la tomó por la cintura y se la pegó a si. Esta oponiéndose (lo cual fue en ano y se dio por vencida) intentó bailar con el chico. Angelique, de reojo vio a Michelle y a Draco muy juntitos, lo cual, extrañamente le ocasionó un malestar en el estómago. Jack percató lo mismo que ella, lo cual le ocasionó un golpe de ira, sin embargo, se quedo bailando con Angie.

-No me has dicho por que esa zorra te echó el vino encima?-Dijo Angie sacando su varita para limpiarle eso del smoking

-Por que me burlé de ella-dijo el chico sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia

-Jaja…bien hecho…ya viste que esta con Draco?-Le dijo a Jack y observando la cara que ponía, algo que le molestó mucho

-No quiero verla si?... además… la voy a ver al rato, me voy a ir con ella por un asunto

-Va a ser por lo mismo de los jardines?-Recordó con asco

-No, ya quisiera yo, pero no, es por que va a buscar un horocrux…es una historia muy larga

-Ah, pues tengo tiempo

-Bueno pues es por que su hermano…-le contó toda la historia a la chica, la cual se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Wow…no creí que esta barbie de plástico tuviera tantas agallas-dijo angelique que veía que Draco y ella no se separaban en absoluto y seguían bailando

-Pues ya ves, creo que nos vamos a la media noche-Dijo Jack-Por cierto, ya es hora…lo lamento, pero ya me tengo que ir

-Después de todo lo que te hizo…?-Dijo angelique tratando de retenerlo

-Me voy angie, bye-se despidió el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica- en serio, lo siento

-Arg! No te preocupes-dijo la chica molesta, y salió del salón a zancadas.

Jack se acercó a Michelle y a draco, el cual le dijo:

-Valla, ha terminado mi turno-dijo Draco con cara de niño pequeño haciendo puchero

-Cállate Malfoy-Le respondió- Ya es media noche, tenemos que, bueno, tu sabes

-Ya lo sé, Draquito, un gusto haber bailado contigo, y sobre lo que m propusiste hace rato, creo que me agrada la idea-dijo la chica despidiéndose de el chico de beso en la mejilla, solo que este se desvió a sus labios. Jack se puso rojo de coraje y jaló a la chica del brazo. Esta contenta por el resultado del chico se fue con el.

-Espera, en serio necesito ir con Harry-Dijo Michelle safándose de Jack

-No hay tiempo, y tu príncipe azul no se va a despertar- dijo molesto

-Entonces te vas solo sin saber a donde, pero yo voy con harry- dijo Michelle corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-Espérate entonces..!!-dijo el chico corriendo detrás de la chica.

Cuando llegaron, Harry estaba despierto, comiendo un trozo de pan y jugo de calabaza.

-Michelle, que linda te ves, que sucedió, por que estoy aquí?-dijo el chico extrañado

-Gracias, fue por que una quaffle te golpeó la sien.-dijo la chica abrazándolo y besando los labios del chico, lo que provocó el mismo golpe de furia en Jack que hace rato

-Que hace él aquí?-Dijo Harry señalando a jack

-Ah, no lo sé, ignóralo. Jack necesito que te salgas, quiero hablar con harry

-Pues habla

-A solas, ¿no entiendes que quiero hablar con mi novio?

-Ah, claro, se me olvidaba-dijo el chico un poco molesto y salio

-Harry, me voy a ir un tiempo de Hogwarts, por un asunto pendiente que tiene mi hermano Ian y que quiere que le ayude a resolver, sinceramente no se cuánto iré a tardar, yo, te amo, y quiero que sepas que si lo hago, es por ti, por que quiero que vivas tranquilo, y que nada te este perturbando, TE AMO!. No se si regrese como me ves ahora, pero te recuerdo que si me voy es por tu bien. Ahora no te puedo explicar todo por que se me hace tarde. Es una lástima que no halla podido bailar contigo ni una sola pieza pero ya verás por que. Y pues por favor, no intentes seguirme, que de todos modos no lo conseguirás, si? TE AMO, te lo juro que cuando regrese te lo explicaré todo-Dijo la chica derramando varias lagrimas, besando a harry que seguía impactado y abrazándolo como si no lo volviera a ver

-Wow…yo tambien te amo, y por lo que veo es algo muy peligroso, quiero ir contigo-Dijo el chico parándose de la cama

-No Harry, ahora si que te debo decir que no, si lo hago es por ti, no quiero involucrarte en algo que te pueda matar. Y Pues Jack piensa acompañarme, el insistió, yo no se lo pedí.

-Y como el si va y yo no, te exijo una respuesta!!-dijo el chico muerto de celos+

-No Harry, y perdón por lo que voy a hacer-dijo la chica y besándolo de nuevo pronunció aquel hechizo que haría que Harry se quedara dormido.

La chica lo acomodó bien en la cama y lo cubrió con una frazada, le acarició la mano y se fue. Jack estaba más que ansioso esperando a que la chica saliera. Cuando vio que ella salía…

-Valla, hasta que sales, pensé que te quedarías ahí y no saldrías

-cállate, que despedirme de el me puso un poco lúgubre-dijo la chica caminando hacia los jardines (Oh que inolvidables)

Ambos iban caminando hacia el bosque prohibido, cuando pasaron por "aquel lugar"

-Recuerdas que…-dijo Jack señalando

-Ja…ja...ja… que lugar tan pintoresco no?-dijo Michelle sarcásticamente-apúrate, que si le pasa algo a mi hermano y a ese horocrux, no te la acabas conmigo en todo el año

Cuando llegaron, se tomaron de las manos y se aparecieron en un departamento, que seguro estaba en el centro de París. Ian estaba bebiendo vodka, tirado en un sillón, de traje y con la camisa desabotonada.

-Ian que te he dicho, te ves fatal… apúrate, no quiero que el Señor Oscuro nos vea allá..

-Hermanita!! Pensé que no vendrías

-Lo dude, Jack nos va a ayudar, así que párate ya y ponte algo decente si

-Traigo traje hermanita

-Me refiero a tu aspecto, de prisa, arg!-dijo la chica sacando su varita y al mencionar un hechizo, su hermano se veía "decente"

-Vamonos-dicho esto los tres se tomaron de la mano (lo cual desagradó mucho a Michelle que seguía molesta con Jack) y se aparecieron en aquel lugar donde se suponía que estaba el horocrux. Era un lugar lleno de moho, oscuro y frío. Iban caminando los tres, con las varitas en alto cuando un ruido detrás de ellos se escucho

-Qué fue eso?!?-Dijo Michelle un poco asustada

-No lo sé, guarda silencio-le dijo a Michelle, a la que le tapo la boca y esta se enojó muchísimo. Esta se quito la boca del chico y le empezó a reclamar en voz baja, cuando se percató su hermano tenía cara de muerte. Estaba asustando por algo que estaba viendo

-Ian, que sucede??-Dijo Michelle percatándose que había metido la pata al armarle pleito al rubio

-D...e…m…e…n…t…o…r…e…s-dijo con voz temblorosa en el instante en el que calló al piso

-Ian!!-Dijo Michelle al inclinarse a ver a su hermano

-Ahora no te preocupes por él, preocúpate por los miles de dementores que están arriba de nosotros


	8. Capitulo 8 Por que tu?

_Bueno esta un poco dramático, la verdad no me ha gustado del todo como ha quedado, así que pues díganme que les ha gustado, que no, bla bla bla…ok?_

_Pueden mandar las criticas a mi e-mail, o dejar reviews o ambas…! No me enojo n.n_

_Sin mas que decir espero que les agrade, que le entiendan y lo lean n.n_

**Capitulo 8.- Por que tu?**

-¿has dicho dementores? Seguro que es una muy mala broma verdad…-pregunto Michelle

-Pues esos dementores parecen bastante reales, vamos, entre los dos podemos con todos ellos-dijo el rubio muy optimista

-Bien a la cuenta de tres….uno, dos…TRES!!

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!-dijeron los dos al unísono, miles de dementores salieron disparados, alejándose de ellos, quedando solo los tres.

-Valla que no fue tan difícil como creía-dijo Ian levantándose del suelo

-calla que tu no has hecho absolutamente nada- dijo Michelle refunfuñando

-bueno, avancemos antes de que algún mortífago o cualquier otra cosa aparezca -dijo Jack- oye desde hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarte algo Michelle-le dijo a la chica dejando que su hermano se adelantara

-Bien, que quieres?- Pregunto la chica un tanto molesta

-Te la pasaste bien el día del jardín, se sincera- Dijo jack sonrojándose

-Que clase de pregunta es esa? …primero respóndeme tu -dijo la chica un tanto incómoda

-bueno, la verdad es que me la pase excelente con tu compañía, además esa forma de moverte…Uuuuuuh…creo que es lo que me gusta mas de ti- dijo el chico temiendo que ella explotara (como costumbre)

-Pues, la verdad yo tambien me la pase bien, sobre todo por los espectadores eh, parecía que hacíamos una película porno, y la verdad tu no lo hacías nada mal, eres muy…mmm...Pasional…a la hora de… ejem... tu sabes.-dijo la chica

-Valla pensé que me ibas a guitonear en la cara

-Bueno, la verdad es que agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, aunque te halla cambiado por Harry, sabes que podríamos ser una especie de free?

-Podríamos, pero conociéndote, no lo harías por el amor que le tienes a Harry y toda esa cursilería -dijo el chico poniéndole un poco de calor a la conversación

-Quién dice que no lo haría, esta bien que le sería fiel a Harry, pero no te has puesto a pensar que lo de nosotros ha sido solo atracción pasional o algo por el estilo?

-En mi digamos que un 60 lo ha sido, pero en verdad siento celos cuando estas con Harry-dijo el chico entrando en confianza

-Digamos que yo estaba igual, sobre todo como cuando te luces con Beckham, solo que ya no sucede así -dijo pronunciando 'beckham' con tanto énfasis que su hermano volteó

-Que les sucede, hablan de fútbol?

-Cállate y voltéate-dijo jack, el chico molesto se volteó y siguió caminando

-Bueno, por que tanto enfado con ella? –pregunto curioso Jack tomando a Michelle por la cintura, esta no puso ninguna resistencia

-Pregúntale a ella, quizás tiene celos de mi por lo que hubo (o hay) entre nosotros

-Has dicho 'hay'?-pregunto el chico

-Pues tambien he dicho hubo- aclaró

-bueno te propongo algo, una especie de apuesta, claro si sobrevivimos de esta aventura, que seamos una especie de 'free' durante un mes, si te agrada, deja a Potter y vente conmigo

-Haber, supongamos que cedo, tendría que ser un free secreto…y se supone que gano en esa especie de apuesta o que?, ya te he dicho que amo a Harry- le contesto al chico un tanto molesta por las ridiculeces de este- o sea acabo de regresar con el y dimos por terminada nuestra relación, y tu me sales con esto, que es lo que te ocurre?

-Bueno, es que me he dado cuenta que Potter no te satisface del todo, a el lo quieres de forma mas romántica, mientras que a mi me buscas por placer, ¿acaso es que Harry tiene disfunción?-dijo el chico en tono bromista, esta se quedo callada.

-Ja, ja, ja…que chistoso, no puedes afirmar con tanta seguridad eso, y que tal si solo a ti te estaba usando en forma de objeto sexual eh?-dijo la chica poniendo en duda al rubio

-Ya, en serio, aceptas la apuesta?-pregunto el chico deteniendo a Michelle por la cintura y acercándosela al torso, quedando a solo 2 cm de distancia, Ian se fue caminando si percatarse que estos estaban ahí parados

-Y que pasa si durante ese mes no me complaces del todo, cual sería mi premio?-dijo la chica controlando sus impulsos

-Pues, los dejaré en paz a ti y a Harry, tómalo como una especie prueba de que tanto amas a Harry y si serías capaz de rechazar a tremendo bombón como yo por ese cicatrizado…-se quedo callado, y mentalizo algo que había dicho Michelle anteriormente.- Apoco ya…con Harry? -Pregunto el chico sorprendido

-Prefiero reservarme mi respuesta…Mr. Ego…volviendo a lo que estábamos, enserio me lo juras que dejaras de seducirme cada vez que me veas o que estemos a 2 metros de distancia?- Dijo la chica evitando acercarse a los carnosos labios del chico, sin embargo, era absurdo tratar de hacer eso, ya que el chico estaba casi rozando sus labios

-Te lo juro, que tal si empezamos por ahora?-dijo el chico dándole un beso apasionado. Decir que era tierno y calido sería mentir. Se besaban frenéticamente, con nada de pasión, intercambiando saliva, deseos reprimidos, hasta que la chica paró y Jack la miro con reproche…

-Jack a lo que vamos, y a lo que venimos es por ese horocrux, ya tendremos tiempo al rato en la sala de menesteres para hacer este tipo de cosas si? Créeme que deseo tanto como tu repetir lo de los jardines, solo aguanta hasta que encontremos eso si? Y acuérdate que solo es un free, no esperes mucho de mí hasta que acabe ese mes -dijo la chica dándole un beso y caminando tratando de alcanzar a su hermano

-Oye me gustaría que te quedaras este regalo, cuando andábamos lo compré y nunca salió la oportunidad de dártelo- dijo Jack deteniendo a Michelle

-Gracias, aunque no era necesario-le dio de nuevo un besito, guardo la cajita de terciopelo verde que le había dado en el bolso del vestido y se fue casi corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano, se sentía un poco incómoda, no quería serle infiel a Harry, aunque lo estaba siendo en cierta manera…

-¡Gracias dios por darme otra oportunidad! Se dijo para si y poniéndose de rodillas imitando tener una reverencia hacia el cielo

-Apúrate Jack, entre mas rápido encontremos eso, mas tiempo tendremos!!! –Le grito la chica, en cierta manera mintiendo ya que sabría que no quedaría nada de tiempo.

…. ¿Estaría correcto haber aceptado esa apuesta entre ella y él? ¿Estaría engañando a Harry? ¿Y si en verdad cambiaban sus sentimientos alrededor de ese mes? ¿Y si Harry se enteraba?, esas y miles de cuestiones pasaban por la mente mareada de la chica, que mas confundida que nunca, trataba de convencerse que a Jack solo le atraía, y que en verdad amaba a Harry, pero entonces ¿por que había cedido a tal apuesta tan estúpida?...

Los tres iban caminando, cuando apareció Draco, con el traje de gala que traía en el baile, se sorprendieron tanto como el, este saco su varita apuntando a Ian

-Carajo! Me han asustado…que se supone que hacen todos ustedes aquí?-Pregunto el chico volteando a ver especialmente a Michelle, que casi la desnudaba con la vista

-Pues me imagino que a lo mismo que tu-dijo Jack

-Bien, pues creo que les tendré que impedir que sigan

-Acaso te has dado cuenta que somos 3 contra uno?-dijo el muy hocicon de Ian, pues Draco puso cara de incredulidad

-Pretendes que me atreva a desafiar a ustedes que son una mayoría contra mi? Pues para tu información vengo muy bien acompañado-en ese momento aparecieron Angelique, Pansy, Crabb, Goyle y otros dos chicos que no estudiaban en hogwarts

-Angie?- dijo Jack no comprendiendo que su amiga estuviera entre esa basura de magos

-Jack, Jack, Jack…debiste de oír a tu querida y sensual amiguita Michelle, no debiste haber confiado en alguien de Slytherin, especialmente en ella siendo de esa calaña, o será que hay un _Imperius_ de por medio? Haber, adivina…!!-dijo Draco con cara de juguetón y tono burlón, eso hizo que Jack enfureciera- Bien chicos, encárguense de esos dos, quiero platicar un poco con Michelle- dicho esto Crabb, Goyle y Angelique se llevaron a Jack hecho una fiera, y los otros dos chicos y Pansy se llevaron a Ian, por lo que Draco que quedo absolutamente solo con la chica.

-Bien, en el baile me has dicho que mi propuesta la aceptabas, y la verdad me da curiosidad, dicen que eres muy buena para el sexo, acaso es cierto?-dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a ella, la cual no lo había dicho en serio, solo lo había dicho para darle celos a Jack

-Draco, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, lo único que quiero es el horocrux para dárselo al señor oscuro y me acepte entre los mortifagos, es por eso que he venido con estos tipos-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa y dando unos pasos hacia atrás en un vano intento de alejarse de la serpiente a punto de atacar

-No, no, no, vamos linda, no me mientas, tu lo quieres para dárselo a tu novio potter, no es así?, además no quise que nos dejaran solos para hablar sobre eso, era para que me des una probadita de ti…

-Yo, ejem…yo…-titubeó

-Sh, sh, yo a lo que vengo-le dijo Draco tapándole la boca, e instantáneamente, la besaba por el cuello, esta tratando de dar gritos desesperados y de safarse del chico, pensaba en Harry.

Lentamente, deslizaba el cierre del vestido, delicadamente, Michelle, desesperada gritaba cuando podía pero Draco tenia manos muy herméticas, las cuales no dejaban que producirá ruido alguno.

-No quería hacerlo, pero tendré que ponerte un hechizo silenciador, vamos, eres una musa, y debes ser tratada con la mayor delicadeza posible, o quieres que sea salvaje, quizás eso te excite más-dicho eso, el chico apunto con su otra mano hacia la boca de la chica, pronunció el hechizo y hecho esto, no producía absolutamente nada de ruidos

Continuó el chico, ahora con ambas manos, desabrochándole el vestido a la chica, esta sin poder hacer nada, simplemente lloraba. La tenía acorralada en un árbol, sujeta de las muñecas.

-Vamos no te va a doler ni nada por el estilo, te tratare bien, además estaremos el tiempo suficiente solos para que te la pases como te pasaste con Jack en los jardines , solo que veras que esto estará mucho mejor.

Le deslizaba el vestido por sus caderas, por sus piernas, hasta llegar al suelo y de alguna forma lo aventó, quedando Michelle en ropa interior.

La besaba frenéticamente en los labios, en el cuello, en sus pechos, bajando rápidamente hacia su abdomen, sus piernas, sus manos exploraban todo el cuerpo de la chica, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, esta no es la manera de llegar a lo que quieres- dijo Michelle moviendo los labios, ya que su boca no pronunciaba palabra alguna

El chico, que estaba aferrado a ella vio lo que decía la chica y le dijo:

-He aguantado esto por mas de 4 años, desde que te vi en esa fiesta que ofrecieron los Chateau-Renault, cuando entraste, tenías presencia, sobre todo por que ibas con tu familia y con el tipo ese, como se llama?

-Antoine Von DerBecke –pronuncio, tratando de que el calor que sentía en la entrepierna de draco, se calmara, y tratar de perder el tiempo, para posponer algo que era inevitable

-Ah, claro, ese tipejo-dijo draco que continuó en lo que estaba. Michelle no podía soportarlo, lloraba pero a este parecía que le gustaba.

Tomó a Michelle por el muslo y la atrajo a si, lengüeteaba todo el cuerpo de ella, su cuello, su pecho, sus senos, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, amargamente, cuando…

-Draco suéltala o te juro que te mato, he tenido ganas de hacer esto durante 7 años y te juro que esta vez no me voy a detener- Sonó una voz conocida, sorprendida al verlo ahí parado, tuvo un gran alivio al oír esa voz, por enésima vez, él la había salvado. El rubio se alejo de Michelle, quedando a unos 3 metros de ella y apuntando hacia Harry. Ella tomo su vestido y rápidamente se lo puso, saco su varita del vestido, se puso el contra-hechizo y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de amarrárselo, corrió hacia los brazos del chico, lloraba intensamente, lo abrazó

-Harry, que…que haces aquí? Te dije que no me siguieras…-dijo la chica con voz totalmente agradecida

-Bueno, si no hubiera venido quien sabe que te hubiera hecho este imbécil -dijo Harry apuntando al rubio- ¡Maldito imbécil, te juro que esta vez si te mato!-dicho esto harry corrió hacia draco soltándole puños cerrados hacia la cara de Draco, éste, le gritaba amenazando

-¡Si me tocas más, te juro que daré la orden para que tus amiguitos lo paguen, y será muy caro, así que aléjate de mí!- grito e impulsivamente aventó al pelinegro.-Créeme que no eres el único que ha soportado las ganas de matarte San Potter, solo por creerte la gran cosa por esa cicatriz, por haber sido el protegido del difunto Dumbledore y por que ustedes son la parejita perfecta mas popular del colegio, no lo había hecho, pero este fue el detonante!!

-¡Déjalo Draco!- Dijo la chica apuntando hacia él, estaba furiosa, no se sabia quien lo estaba mas, si Harry o si ella, pero los dos estaban que echaban fuego por los ojos-¡Te lo juro que si harry duda, yo no lo haré!, ahora dile a tus amigos que traigan a Ian y a Jack, si no, te juro que tu muerte será tan dolorosa que ni el mismísimo Voldemort sería capaz de matarte como yo soy capaz., ahora tira tu varita-le dijo de forma impetuosa

-¡TRAIGAN A ESOS IMBÉCILES!-grito lo mas fuerte posible tirando su varita hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Harry recogió la carita y la partió en dos. Con cara de susto, aparecieron los antes desaparecidos

-Ahora suéltalos malfoy y devuélveles la varita-dijo Harry decidido apuntando en el pecho de Draco

-¿QUÉ NO OYERON? ¡QUE LOS SUELTEN!-grito molesto, instantáneamente, soltaron a Jack y a Ian y les dieron sus varitas, estos rápidamente las tomaron y apuntaron a Draco, este todavía se puso mas nervioso

-Ahora dénos sus varitas-dijo Harry que estaba a punto de partirle la cara a Malfoy, pero se detenía por que Michelle lo tomaba de un brazo.

Los chicos aventaron sus varitas hacia Harry, y este, hizo lo mismo que había hecho con la de Malfoy, las partió en dos y las aventó hacia un arbusto.

-_Petrificus Totallus! _–menciono Jack y esos 7 que estaban delante quedaron paralizados. Jack, Ian y Michelle bajaron las varitas aliviados, y Harry, se abalanzó en Draco golpeando sus puños, lo más fuerte que podía. Empezó a sangrar por la nariz, y Michelle preocupada (no por Draco, si no por Harry que se veía rabiosísimo y agotado), lo detuvo.

-Harry, estoy igual de enojada o más que tú, eso ha sido suficiente amor- Le dijo Michelle al oído y le agarro del brazo, este se detuvo y notando que la chica estaba temblando, se quitó la túnica y se la ofreció, ella agradecida accedió. Jack muerto de celos, platicaba con Ian sobre como sobraban ellos, entre la parejita que se daba de besitos y embelezada y media.

-Harry, aún no me has dicho como es que has llegado aquí, te dije que no me siguieras, además sigues con tu herida en la cabeza-le dijo un tanto molesta abrazada por la nuca del pelinegro

-Me lo ha dicho Hermione, dice que una sortija que le diste se puso roja, y creyó que lo más oportuno era decirme

-¿Qué clase de amiga es? Le dije que no te dijera

-Bueno, déjame decirte que es una excelente amiga, pero aún no me has dicho que hacemos aquí

-Venimos por el horocrux, pensaba dártelo en cuanto regresara a Hogwarts, ya que Dumbledore murió, creí que lo mejor sería ayudarte en la búsqueda de los horocruxes y a derrotar a Voldemort

-Tienes en cuenta en que tanto peligro has estado?

-Lo se, fue una imprudencia mía, pero como venía con ellos dos me confié, bueno es mejor que nos apresuremos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.-Dijo Michelle.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas en una larga caminata hasta que llegaron a una cabaña vieja, iluminada por los destellos lunares. Entraron a la cabaña, el piso era de madera vieja, en las ventanas colgaban unas sucias y roídas cortinas café oscuro, había una que otra ventana rota, y varios muebles sucios y empolvados. Frente a la chimenea que había frente a ellos había un hombre delgado, buen porte, de tez bronceada, y cabello oscuro ondulado que les daba la espalda. Ian dio un paso, lo que provoco que crujiera el piso y el hombre se dio la vuelta. Michelle estaba totalmente desconcertada, al verlo soltó un gritito ahogado. Jack y Harry se voltearon a ver, debido a que no comprendían la situación. Ian y Michelle sabían quien era, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían…

-Desde cuando eres mortífago?-Pregunto temerosa al individuo que solo los veía sin pronunciar silaba alguna

-Desde que tu madre murió y a ti y a Ian los envió a Beauxbatons –Dijo el hombre

-Que haces aquí? Pensé que habías muerto, incluso vi tu lápida en el cementerio donde esta mamá- pregunto de nuevo. Ian estaba atónito

-Cuando me fui a Alemania para hacer el compromiso oficial de tu boda con Antoine Von DerBecke, cuando llegue, resultó que habían matado a sus padres, y ahí estaba Voldemort, me advirtió que si no iba por el horocrux que esta aquí, lo mataría a él, a ti, y a tu hermano. Tú sabes que los quiero y me obligo a hacerme un mortífago. Perdón hija por lo que voy a hacer, pero debo evitar a cualquier costo que se lleven este horocrux.

-Incluso si una o dos vidas están de por medio?, te desconozco, antes eras racional y justo, que es lo que te ha hecho?

-Lo hago por el bien de nuestra familia

-Dime, ¿cuál familia?, mi madre esta muerta, Ian es un vago que nunca lo veo, a ti te creía muerto, y Antoine, no lo he visto en años

Reino un silencio incomodo para todos…

-Hija?-dijo Harry, reconociendo a aquel Señor, sin duda era Brian B. Dissetti, un empresario exitoso, el creador de la escoba mas nueva que estaba en el mercado.

-Si Harry, es mi padre

-Bien, me darás ese horocrux o tendré que pelear por el?-Intervino Ian temeroso de su padre. Siempre le tuvo miedo

-Tú ni te metas, nunca has tenido la fortaleza suficiente para retarme

Estuvieron peleando a base de palabras entre padre/hijo, mientras ellos estaban ocupados, Michelle jaló sigilosamente a Jack y a Harry y les empezó a decir lo que podrían hacer…

-Como es eso de que te ibas a casar con el tal Antoine Von Der_noseque_

-Si como esta eso? Explícanoslo-dijo Jack que apoyaba a Harry

-Von DerBecke, y no hay tiempo para explicar eso, ahora lo que vamos a hacer…-dijo la chica.

Terminó una acalorada pelea entre ellos hasta que se percato que su hija tramaba algo…

-Soy capaz de todo por ustedes, no me obligues, soy tu padre

-_ Petrificus Tota…!-_ Fue interrumpida por un hechizo que lanzo, era de una luz esmeralda, Jack en defensa de ella se lanzo e intercepto ese haz de luz.

Ella atónita por lo que acababa de ver, vio caer el cuerpo sin vida del chico. Por unos instantes, no podía creer lo que había visto.

Su padre había sido capaz de matar a su hija y Jack se lanzó para salvarla. No podía creerlo, su alma moría lentamente, de tristeza, de rabia, de ira.

Harry se quedo estupefacto, no podía comprender la situación, cuando le empezaba a caer bien Jack, tenía que sucederle esto al chico. Era la segunda vez que veía a alguien morir por un _Avada Kadavra_ de tan cerca, y esta vez no lo solaparía…

-MORTIFAGOS COMO USTED HAN MATADO SIN PIEDAD, CASI MATA A SU HIJA, LA AMO, Y ESTO NO LO VOY A SOPORTAR MAS!!-dijo Harry furioso, nunca creyó que estas palabras saldrían de su boca, pero estaba tan furioso y vengaría al amigo que nunca creyó que sería su amigo -_AVADA KADAVRA!!!-_Una vez mas, esa luz característica salio directo hacia aquel sujeto, que cayó en seco.

Harry abrazó a Michelle con compasión, con ternura, estaba desconsolada, Jack muerto, no podía ser…

Ian que en ese momento no había estado, por que se había lanzado sobre el horocrux que estaba en otra habitación. Cuando regresó, vio a Jack y a su padre, tirados en el suelo, no comprendía la situación…

-Que, que ha…sucedido?-preguntó tartamudeando

Michelle, muerta en llanto, intentaba producir sonido alguno que no fuera llanto, pero era imposible. Harry que abrazaba a Michelle, le respondió lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Tu padre mató a Jack, y yo en defensa lo he matado a él

-No es posible…¡POR QUE LO MATASTE!, NO POR QUE A TUS PADRES LOS HALLAN MATADO, TENIAS QUE HABER MATADO AL MÍO, YO LO QUERÍA, NO ES JUSTO!

-Ian, tranquilízate, es cierto lo que dice Harry, además, papa me iba a matar, acaso no crees posible que te hubiese matado a ti tambien solo para llevarse esa cosa?-dijo sollozando Michelle secándose las lagrimas

-¿ESTAS DE SU LADO? ENTONCES TU DEBISTE HABER MUERTO Y NO NUESTRO PADRE!-Dijo el chico a punto de estallar

-No digas eso Ian, que podría cumplírsete y no tendrías absolutamente nada de familia-dijo amargamente tomando el horocrux de la mano del chico que profundamente estaba destrozado. Se agacho y se quedó llorando frente al cadáver de su padre.

-Tenemos que llevarnos en cuerpo de Jack, le habría gustado que lo enterrasen como se debe- dijo Harry que empezaba a sollozar- Es hora de irnos, pero que pasará con tu hermano?

-Déjalo, tiene que estar a solas con 'el, además, quizás vengan mas mortifagos, es mejor que nos vallamos ahora-dijo Michelle guardándose la peineta en el bolso de la túnica, y ayudando a Harry a cargar a lo que unos segundos era un Jack apasionado y jovial.

-¿Cómo nos vamos al colegio?-pregunto Harry

-Hay que aparecernos, en los jardines, ya que dentro no podemos aparecernos, iremos con McGonagall, sabrá ayudarnos-Dijo la chica, con un hilo de voz. Tomó la mano de Harry, cerraron los ojos y aparecieron en los jardines de los que hace unas horas habían desaparecido. Iban arrastrando el cadáver del chico. Michelle iba sollozando silenciosamente. Harry iba muy pensativo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Simplemente caminaban, pensando…

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Aburrido, dramático, cursi, buenísimo..? por favor manden reviews para saber si de plano mejor volver a hacer el capitulo, por que no me ha gustado a mi del todo y la verdad dudaba mucho continuarle así y ponerle ese titulo, pero como ninguna otra idea volaba en mi cabeza pues decidí hacerlo así OK? Espero y les halla gustado, si no critiquen!!_

_Dedicado a los que le han tomado continuidad!! Los adoro_

**_Msh!_**


End file.
